Saiyan Blood
by Uzumaki-Son Naruto
Summary: With the war over Naruto gets betrayed and killed but a close friend sacrifices his life so Naruto could have a second chance. Now he just has to find the peace he's earned.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N This will be my last disappointment to you all who are reading this note. I promise, with this story, you won't really need the previous DBZ cross of which I seem to have lost the ability to write it because I made Naruto too powerful at the start without good reason to.**

**I promise, I'll try to lessen my grammatical errors in this story so as to not disappoint you besides I wanted Naruto to be in the DBZ universe with that one but I figured it would be a long wait so I decided to write a less ridiculous story where he leaves the world of the shinobi to the world of the warriors.**

**You already know I don't own both crossover series.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

In a small planet, above the stars, a stubby blue figure with antenna's on its head was over-seeing one of his fine students in training, well, the only student so far because no one really comes to visit him that much he didn't know why though, it was just really annoying.

The trainee in question was an adult, 5' 9, spiky black hair that defied gravity, his face was oval and on each cheek rested three whisker marks. His outfit consisted of black baggy pants with a pair of black boots; he wore on his top a black long-sleeve open shirt with golden outlines and on the back of the shirt was the symbol for 'Kai' in a circle drawn in gold. Inside the shirt however, he wore a white muscle shirt with the famous Uzumaki swirl in the middle and on his arms, he had two golden bracelets on each with seals written on them and on his hip, a brown furry belt but if one were to look closely, you would notice it to be a tail wrapped around his waist. The student in question was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"All right Naruto, lets practice the Kaio-ken one more time" the master said forcing Naruto to turn to him.

"But sensei, do I really need to learn the skill, I'm strong enough as it is" Naruto whined making his sensei shake his head.

"If you want to finish learning the spirit bomb, yes you do" His sensei said.

Naruto grumbled and got into his horse stance wondering why he ended up here in the first place.

You see, Naruto wasn't born here per say, in fact, this area of the cosmos is mainly assessable to dead people only but what would cause Naruto to die at such a young age? The answer, war and betrayal. After the fourth shinobi war, people started to distance themselves from him and they thought he was too stupid to notice it but it was the exact opposite and what lead to his eventual death was the betrayal of one he would once call his 'brother'.

* * *

"_Why?" A bloodied Naruto asked with blood coating in his mouth making it difficult to speak._

_Uchiha Sasuke, the one that the question was directed to just looked at him with emotionless eyes as did the rest of his 'friends' that were around and answered, "You were too strong to contain, we wouldn't be able to defend ourselves if you decided to go rouge"_

_Naruto struggled to laugh and wondered why Kurama wasn't healing him "That's like the pot calling the kettle black" he managed to say until he was stomped on, hard and he looked to see Sakura glaring at him._

"_Shut up Demon, it's your fault that this whole war started, maybe if we get rid of you, we would finally be able to leave our lives in peace without having to look over our shoulder." She said making the remainder of the rookies agree with her. It was then Shikamaru noticed something._

"_Wasn't he always blonde?" he asked catching the attention of the audience there who just notice the hair starting to fade to black._

"_What the hell is this?" Sasuke shouted spotting Naruto's eye flash red before flashing to green then to a dimming black._

"_Looks like his appearance was under a Genjutsu" Hinata noted from her spot beside Kiba who was holding her._

"_At least we won't have to deal with this now" Shino said as he watched Naruto's body loosing color. But what Sakura said caught the attention of the group._

"_What if we salvage some of his blood for testing?" she suggested making the group look to her and she shrugged "I don't know, you'd think a clone of his under our control would make us feared across the nations" She added making some of them think it over._

"_It does sound like a good idea" Kiba noted._

"_Plus, he's from a wealthy clan, we could use his blood to get into his compound and steal the wealth there" Hinata said making Kiba and the rest of the rookies grin at the implication but then Shino looked back to Naruto._

"_I don't think it's possible" He said catching the attention of the group and when they turned to him, he just pointed to Naruto's body and where it's supposed to be and saw it fading quickly making the group look in shock at this._

"_What happened?" Ino stuttered out and a voice behind them answered them making them all pale at the sound._

"_That's what we'd like to know" the voice said._

_They turned around and saw the five Kages glaring at them from behind making Choji utter the one word that summed up the Rookies reaction._

"_Shit"_

_Shit indeed._

* * *

Since then, he thought that he'd be taken straight to hell because of the fox that died along with him but what happened shocked him.

He appeared to what looked like a check in station standing in front of a Giant table and a giant figure answered his questions stating that that's where souls pass through to be judged but he's was a special case, he was given a second chance in life but he had to meet the one called King Kai and train before he was allowed to leave.

He followed the instructions and went to meet this 'King Kai' but not before entering his mind scape to speak to Kurama which of course was a failure. He saw no one there but a note that stated,

* * *

_Kit,_

_I've had my fun in life and it was great getting to meet someone like you but I decided that it was time for me to leave but before I do that, I left with you a lot of gifts, like super strength, heightened senses, the ability to go into your golden chakra state, version 1 and 2. I also unlocked your dormant bloodlines and no I'm not going to tell you what they are that will spoil the surprise but I gave you instant regeneration because one of the blood line requires them or maybe both, I'm still not telling you what they are :P. I also had the liberty of adding water and earth to your chakra elemental types since you already had wind and a dormant lightening from your pesky father's side._

_Take care of yourself._

_PS. Try something other than ramen, you'll be surprised on how good other dishes taste._

_P.P.S Congratulations, you now have centuries worth of jutsu in your disposal._

* * *

He still didn't know what special bloodlines he knew he had well maybe except the Uzumaki blood, but apart from that, he still couldn't count on any other. When he got to King Kai, the initial introduction was awkward. He started with an awful joke that he had to force himself to laugh at before he got into the training. He had to catch the chimp known as Bubbles under this world's heavy gravity without any enhancements meaning no chakra advantage what so ever which was difficult. Then he had to catch Gregory, the annoying little bug. After that, he started his training under King Kai and he learned about KI and how to access it. He also used this opportunity to fine tune himself in his old jutsu. He also used the info he got from Kurama to learn Jutsu on his new elements and from the battle info on Hashirama and Madera he learned different Mokuton Jutsu; he didn't learn that per say, he used his clones for that while he learned Ki from King Kai.

He learned about Kaio-ken and started to learn the spirit bomb but king Kai said that he had to learn the Kaio-ken before the spirit bomb. Why, he did not know but he had to do it and with his clones busy, he couldn't make them learn it. Ooh he could create more but what he had was enough because he would like to avoid the coming backlash.

"Kaio-Ken x 3!" Naruto yelled and his entire body turned red and he was surrounded with a red flame like aura. His clothes where a mix between red and black and his skin was red. He then formed a Rasengan in his left hand and brought it to his side, placed his right palm on top it and added Ki to it making the spinning blue orb turn a darker shade of blue and grew twice as large. He then pushed out and yelled the name of his Ki technique,

"**Kajohameha! (Spiral destruction wave)"**

A dark blue spiral beam shot out of his palms aiming for a mountain created by his clones and it destroyed it completely causing a small quake around the planet making King Kai stumble a bat.

"O-Kay" King Kai said "That's a successful effort" He ended.

"See, I told you I had the hang of it" Naruto boasted.

"Now time for a more difficult Technique" King Kai said with an evil grin but Naruto was so excited he ignored the grin that was on the Kai's face.

"Let's get rolling" Naruto said with his fist punching his hand.

* * *

For all my fans, I introduce an opening theme for this and some future chapters to get the blood pumping.

* * *

_**[Instrumentals]**_

_**DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru**_

_**DOKKAN DOKKAN PARADISE**_

_**Genkidama ga hajike tobu ze Go Go Let's do it!**_

**_Ugomeku ayashii enajii (enajii)_**

_**yousha wa shinai ze miteru yo**_

_**Inochini kaete mo mamoru yo (mamoru yo)**_

_**Aisuru yuuki wo tsuyosani kaero**_

**_Yari nuku ki ai de PINCH wo koeteku_**

_**Tegowai yatsu hodo WAKU WAKU modekkai ze**_

**_DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru_**

_**DOKKAN DOKKAN chansusa**_

_**Rakkii no kazeni BYUN BYUN note**_

_**DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru**_

_**DOKKAN DOKKAN ashitamo**_

_**Kotae wo mou tamashii wa shitte runosa**_

**_DRAGON SOUL!_**

* * *

_6 years later_

* * *

_DBZ World Age 761, Saiyan Saga_

* * *

In a very small remote island, a small house stood in the middle; one could hear the voices inside and it sounded like they were a lively group.

"Wow Bulma, didn't know you had a kid" A male voice said to the female in the room who was smiling at the sight of her 5 year old boy who was a carbon copy of his father, except certain facial parts but he did have a tail like his dad and he was so humble, even at this young age.

Said young boy was the average height a 5 year old should be, but if one were to look at him closely, you would see him starting to some develop muscles around his neck area. Like his father, he had an oval shaped face but like his mother, his hair was green and he let it fall down but stopped at his shoulder. For his outfit, he had on a knee length blue long sleeve shirt with red outlines and white trousers along with blue sandals. His name was Namikaze Minato Jr. named after his grandfather, Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage.

"Midget" Minato said as he pointed to the short man with bald hair whom twitched at that being pointed out to him. The others laughed at what he said to said Midget.

"That's a good boy" His mother said cooing him and she asked "Now who's he?" pointing to the old man in the room and Minato looked at him and pointed,

"Ero-Sennin" he said making everyone laugh at said perverted turtle sage.

"Well at least he didn't notice me" Said a pig that was trying to hide from said boy before he was insulted by him but it was not meant to be as he saw said boy in his face wearing an evil grin holding a two pointed fork and a big knife.

"Lunch" He said and the pig did the one thing in his mind; he ran for his life around the house but Minato wont yield because he was hungry so he started the chase around the house trying to catch the pig.

"Geez Bulma, your kid has a lot of energy" The midget said from his side watching the boy chase the pig.

"I know Krillin, he's just like his father, and it's so cute" She said. Bulma was a 25 year old woman with shoulder length green hair. She had on a green knee length sleeve less blouse and white trousers, both with orange lining, the clothes she wore brought out her hour glass figure nicely. She had on a smaller size of her husband's blue shinobi sandals.

"Besides, you never told me" Krillin said "Who's his father?" he asked but Bulma's answer was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Who's who's father?" the voice said from the door causing the occupants to look at the door of the house and see their longtime friend, Son Goku.

"Goku!" Krillin shouted, excited that his friend came to visit.

"Hi Guys! I brought someone here to see you" He said then he urged a small figure hiding behind him to come out. "It's okay Gohan, they won't bite" he said and he gently pushed his son forward who shyly stood and hid his face.

"Who's the tyke?" Roshi asked making Minato stop chasing a tired Oolong.

"Pig fast" Minato said, not tired at all then he looked to his mother and looked to where she was looking and spotted two figures at the door and the small one looked like a friend.

He appeared in front of Gohan starling both him and Goku who was surprised at his speed and when he looked closely, he saw a tail swishing from the boys shirt and looked to Bulma who shrugged and smiled.

"Introduce yourself Jr." Bulma said and Minato smiled and held out his hand in front of Gohan and did as his mother said.

"Hi I'm Minato Namikaze Briefs Jr." He said making Goku look at Bulma in surprise "What's your name?" he asked Gohan.

"I'm Son Gohan" Gohan introduced boldly after seeing someone as young as him introduce himself freely.

Minato held out a bat that popped out of nowhere making Bulma smile at his use of sealing and he gave the bat to Gohan "Wanna catch lunch?" He asked and pointed to a sneaking Oolong who was at the door ready to make a break for it. Gohan looked at Oolong and his stomach grumbled making the pig freeze and shakily look at the evil little boy who just found a partner who wore a similar grin as his current tormentor.

Bulma looked at her and Goku's son becoming friends with a smile and Goku looked at Bulma.

"Since when did you have a son?" he asked.

"A year after the Martial Arts tournaments 6 years ago" She replied "What about you?" she asked.

"Two years after the tournament" Goku said "I never knew you got married"

"Well, I met my husband for the first time, I knew I met the right guy" Bulma said with a dreamy sigh "he was just so handsome, smart, charming" she continued ticking off all the good things about her husband "and he's so strong, even stronger than you" she ended.

"Hmm, he sounds nice" Goku commented "Is he that strong?"

"Yup, and he has a tail like you did" she said "I think he's the same as you, I never did ask what he was though it didn't border me because I know that no matter what he looks like, I'd still love him"

"Hmm, glad you were able to find someone you-"he tried to say but was interrupted by a shout.

"Let Him Go!" Goku looked at Krillin who had an equal set of serious look. Bulma ran outside to see a strange man holding her son's friend.

The man's appearance consists of extremely long, spiky black hair, brown and black colored Battle Armor, with boots, armored gloves, and a blue scouter. Additionally, he wears two accessory bands that are white in the manga and red in the anime: one is tightened around his left arm, and the other on his left leg.

"Annoying pest" the man said and he punched Minato in the stomach sending him flying into the house and crashing through.

"MINATO!" Bulma cried as she saw her son crash through the house. She rushed in to help him as quick as she could.

"Waaaaa!" Gohan cried at being held by his tail and pulled up.

"Gohan!" Goku cried and rushed to save his son but the man was faster. He gave Goku a punch in the stomach sending him flying backwards.

"Goku!" Krillin cried and Roshi rushed outside and asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Hey!" He shouted "Who are you?" The man turned and saw the old man asking him the question. He activated his scouter and scoffed at the power level displayed.

"A power level of 160?" The man asked slightly impressed "Not bad for an old man" he commented then asked his own question "Where is Kakarot?"

"Hey! He asked you the question first" Krillin said as he helped Goku up.

The man amused them with his name" My name is Raditz, and I'm looking for my brother, Kakarot" He said then activated his scouter and looked at the power level of the fallen victims.

"We don't know any Kakarot!" Goku said, his voice strained from the attack but Krillin noticed something that got Goku's and the now arriving Bulma's attention.

"He has a tail" Krillin yelled.

"You mean a tail like the one Goku had before it got cut off?" Bulma asked holding an injured Minato to her chest.

"Come to think of it, it does kind of look like the one I had" Goku said.

"So that means he's related to you and your son?" Roshi asked.

While this was going on, Raditz was done with his scouter and found out something interesting _hmm, Kakarot's power level should be the strongest amongst these weaklings, that's what my scouter picked up and from what I just read, the midget has a level of 206, slightly larger than the old man's and the one that looks like my pathetic father has a level of 334, the strongest on this planet so far but something has me confused_ he looked at Gohan who ran to his father's side then at Goku and read Gohan's power level _they both have a striking resemblance and the kid does have a tail plus judging by the low power level at this age and if I remember the one Kakarot had, I'd say that he is Kakarot's son_ but he was interrupted by the beeping on his scouter and looked to the direction his scouter pointed and his eyes were wide _Impossible! Who the hell is this brat? His power level is over 500, apart from vegeta, that should be highly unlikely for someone his age. I'll just put that info somewhere for now._

"So tell me Kakarot! Why haven't you destroyed this planet yet? That was your mission once you landed here" Raditz said talking to Goku who looked confused.

"What are you talking about? What mission?" Goku asked confused "And my name is Goku! Do well to remember that!"

"What are you talking about? Do you mean you forgot; what kind of Sayian are you? Did you hit your head when you were a baby or something?" Raditz asked a number of questions and caught the wince Goku made when he asked the last question.

"So what if I hit my head, I'm glad I did if not I wouldn't have made friends and lived the way I did" Goku said making Bulma and Krillin smile "besides what do you want me for, I'm not a planet destroyer, I am human through and through" then he thought about his tail "Well slightly different but human"

"Let's start with what you are" Raditz said "You're a full blooded Saiyan of the planet Vegeta destroyed by a large comet that crossed our path."

"What's a Saiyan?" Bulma asked with Minato listening in on the conversation while with his mother _I could take this back to dad, he'll know what to do with it _he thought.

"Saiyan's are planet brokers that transform once the full moon arrives" He explained then he went on to what clients they sell the planets to and how they 'cleanse' each planet before it's sold then about how Sayian babies are given missions to destroy planet.

As he was explaining this, Goku found out he was disgusted with this and voiced out his opinion "Well I'm glad that I forgot my memory then, I wouldn't want to end up as a monster like the rest of the Saiyan's" He said.

"Yeah! Besides Goku cut of his tail, it's a sign that he's more human than the rest of you freaks" Krillin said then remembered the two boys "No offence to Minato and Gohan of course"

"You idiot! Our tail is what helps us reach our potential, why did you cut it off?" Raditz said "Without it, were a disgrace to the race; perhaps its best for you because you were a failure just like our father" He said then he looked at Gohan and Minato "Perhaps you may be a disgrace but I can see two ways to rectify the situation"

Goku seemed to have caught on to his train of thought but was too late because Raditz was already in his face and gave him a blow to the face that sent Goku flying to the tree and grabbed Gohan then knocked him out with a chop. Minato saw this and tried to help his friend but he was too slow but Raditz didn't care so he appeared in front of Bulma and backhanded her that sent her flying into the house and knocked out the second child as well. Roshi went inside to help Bulma up and Krillin was by the recovering Goku's side helping him up.

"You have 24 hours to kill one hundred people on this planet before I kill the children" Raditz said to the shocked Goku and he tried to get up to save his and Bulma's son but his body was in pain from the punch so he saw Raditz put the two bows on both shoulders and start to float on the air "I'll be waiting" He said. Then he took off with Goku cursing his existence.

Bulma came out of the house looking completely healed and Roshi went over to Goku's side to give him a Senzu bean. She looked around trying to find Minato and started to panic because he wasn't around. Krillin saw this and tried to calm Bulma down but it wasn't working.

"Calm down, calm DOWN?! That monster has my son and if nothing's done soon he might die! I don't want my baby boy to die at such a young age!" Bulma exclaimed then she started to fiddle with her fingers looking for her wedding ring and when she found it, she activated the seal and waited.

"Man I haven't seen Bulma this panicked in a while" Krillin commented.

"But she's right we need to get Gohan and Minato back before he does anything to both of them"

"But Goku! You saw how strong he was, you can't take him on by yourself" Roshi cried out but as Goku was about to reply, he started to sweat as he felt the pressure around the island turn darker and laced with killer intent.

Krillin and Roshi noticed it as well and started to shake on their feet at the power that was being leaked out by a new threat and all three turned to see a man in a black long-sleeved open jacket with golden trimmings and a white muscle shirt with the Uzumaki swirl in the middle. He had red slit eyes and his black hair was moving around like a wave in a scary way and his tail was turning red but if that wasn't enough, his aura was completely red and scary like someone was about to kill them if they didn't thread carefully.

Naruto eyed the area and spotted a distraught Bulma then got a feel of the entire island feeling the familiar energy of his son fading away then he looked to the three men, two that were scared and one calm on the outside but worried on the inside at the sudden appearance of what seemed like was going to be his toughest foe yet.

"Can someone please explain to me why my wife is upset and why my son's energy seems to be fading away" Naruto asked calmly but the people knew otherwise.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Briefs was pissed!

* * *

**FIN**

**I think I did a good job in introducing this story as my testament to good writing seeing as my previous stories have plot holes except blue lightening of course.**

**This is the introduction of Saiyan blood, a story that starts after the fourth shinobi war where the rookies killed Naruto out of greed and fear and Kurama sacrificed his soul for Naruto's in the check-out station, that's why he has another chance at life but before he left, he gave Naruto a few gifts.**

**Naruto after his training with king Kai met Bulma just after the World Martial Arts tournament and they got married and had a kid named Minato, after his grandfather, Minato Namikaze something Goku has in common with him. Another thing they have in common is that they both have had adventures while growing up to get as strong as they are now but Naruto's was more deadly thus making him stronger than Goku.**

**Naruto is a Saiyan in this story. Minato was a full blooded Saiyan that was orphaned and never reached his full potential. The same could be said to Kushina but she was blood adopted into the Uzumaki clan suppressing her Saiyan side but after they both died, they found out that they were Saiyan's in the afterlife and trained for the other world tournament while praying for Naruto.**

**I hope that gives you all a brief satisfactory intake on Naruto's Saiyan heritage.**

**Here are the power level for the Saiyan saga.**

**Goku Weights – 334**

**Goku healed with Senzu - 668**

**Goku healed without weights – 900**

**Minato – 50**

**Minato without suppressing his energy after training with his father – 200**

**Minato instant regeneration heal from Raditz attack – 400**

**Gohan – 2**

**Krillin – 206**

**Roshi – 160**

**Naruto base – 6, 000**

**Naruto Charged - 9, 000**

**No tailed Biju mode – 80, 000**

**Naruto Sage Mode – N/A?**

**Naruto Kaio-Ken x 10 – 90, 000**

**Naruto Kaio-Ken x 20 – 120, 000**

**That's all the modes of Naruto that was in this chapter, you'll get more numbers later on but remember, Naruto fought in a more gruesome war than Goku and he was healed from his near death experience. I'm not making Naruto a God in this story but he might be the legendary super Saiyan, you never know :P.**

**Please review and another pole is up concerning this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N Looks like I get to continue this story and put my other story up for adoption. Sorry if I disappointed some fans but there was a vote and I counted it so no complains.**

**There's a new pole concerning a possible future of this story, check it out and like before, vote!**

**I'd like to thank The Leader of Monkeys and SinOfDisaster for helping me crosscheck this chapter so give them as much credit as you give me.**

**Oh! And I recommend reading The number One delinquent written by The Leader of Monkeys, you'll like it. I shit you not.**

**You already know what I don't own.**

* * *

Raditz, for the first time since he came to earth, felt fear sink into his heart. His fear-filled eye was wide while numbers rapidly multiplied on his scouter, terrifying him greatly as it just kept going up.

_'10, 000! I don't think either Nappa, or myself could face something that powerful and live to tell the tale…! Just what is up with this planet?_' He thought and then looked at the spaceship that held the two sleeping boys ready for trade. _'First it was that kid that had a power level stronger than Kakarot's, and now this happens. What kinds of freaks inhabit this place?_'

While this was going on, one of the two boys was awake because of the sudden energy output that he felt from the strongest being on the planet, his father. Oh he knew he could Shunshin himself and Gohan out of this mess but as a ninja he was supposed to play it low as to not attract any attention to his skill-level. He sat in a meditative pose and closed his eyes.

_'Slightly let out a chakra wave that's highly invisible to most outside sensors_.' He thought and then discreetly let out his chakra around him. It flowed out from his body to Gohan's, having a summary of his energy then to the ships, then to the surrounding area taking in Raditz's energy as well and he giggled at the amount of energy he had for a villain, _'Hmm, stronger than the humans here. Bet he could be a good sparring partner_.' He thought and then he extended the range of the skill taking in everyone and everything within range and smiled when he felt two familiar signatures approaching his current location and one of them seemed pissed.

'_Dad's on his way then_.' He thought and then frowned at how weak he was to get caught unguarded like the way he did, 'I need to get stronger so I won't get caught off guard again.'

_'What was that tingling sensation_?' Raditz thought; the arrow on his scouter was beeping slightly and he turned to the direction of his ship from his position under the tree and saw that the scouter picked up a slowly rising energy and another one that was stable.

Minato was about to stop releasing his energy until the hatch of the ship suddenly opened up, and he was pulled out roughly by his hair and given a heavy blow by his captor.

"I never got to ask," Raditz said and pulled the brat's face to his so he could look at the brat in the eye. "Whose kid are you? Because I specifically remember Kakarot was the only Saiyan being sent to this planet."

The little lookalike of Naruto let silence reign supreme and ended up infuriating Raditz who didn't particularly like being ignored by his hostage and one-bombed Minato in the stomach devastatingly, "Ready to talk?" Raditz questioned threateningly, a smirk forming across his savage features as Minato coughed out blood from his mouth.

Minato smirked at Raditz who had an aura of arrogance around him, "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" He said to Raditz and then scrunched his face, "It smells really bad for a grown up."

Raditz snarled and slapped the boy across his face, sending him crashing towards the ground where he smashed into it. Raditz kneeled down and roughly placed his two fingers underneath Minato's chin to bring his face up to eye level, "Well?" He asked.

Minato, whose face was starting to swell up, replied in childlike innocence, "My daddy's gonna beat you up. My daddy can even beat your daddy up. My daddy even said something about taking messing guys like you to the laundrette to shove you in a washing machine, turn it on, watch the machine wash the dirt out of ya, and then leave you hanging on a clothes-line to dry," Minato quipped.

Raditz grabbed Minato's tail at the insult and squeezed it, making Minato wince in pain, "Let's see you stay silent after this." Raditz said with a sinister grin on his features, making Minato wish he could beat this idiot to a pulp.

'_Hurry up dad_.' Minato thought as he felt himself being violently smashed in a tree.

* * *

_With Naruto and Goku_

* * *

'... _Dad_.' Naruto's head snapped up in surprise as he heard his son's voice in his head. He looked at Goku who was flying on the Nimbus cloud beside him with a serious expression on his face.

"We need to move now." He said to the orange clad Saiyan who looked at Naruto in surprise when he said that.

"But Raditz gave us until sun down for the task," Goku said. "I don't think he'll do anything to the boys if you ask me." He ended.

"I do." Naruto replied and with a burst of Ki, he doubled his speed leaving Goku behind hoping to reach his son in time before something happened to him.

"Hey, wait up!" Goku shouted and told the nimbus to move faster.

* * *

_Meanwhile – Elsewhere – Location Unknown_

* * *

While all the excitement was happening, on the other side of the valley, a lone figure was relaxing on the ground with both hands behind his head. He tilted his cap from his drowsy face, revealing his bright blue eyes, and looked at the direction of the incoming fight.

The figure had an athletic build that looked to be a teenager just about the same height as Goku. He wore dark red baggy pants with a black stripe what was drawn from his waist down to his ankles. His trousers were tucked in black combat boots; for the top part of his body, he had on a black long-sleeve muscle shirt that had a small "RR" (or R-R) logo on the shoulder of its right hand. For accessories, he wore a black Gi belt and red fingerless gloves on each arm that had a small red dot in the middle of its palm area. The figure was a male that looked about the same age as Tien and had black spiky hair that was on his cone shaped face.

"It looks like the good doctor gets another patient." He said and then he stood up and fixed his clothes and aligned his face cap and with a burst of Ki, he took off to complete the specific orders given to him.

* * *

_Moments Earlier_

* * *

In a lab, an old man stood in front of the pod labelled 12. He pushed a few buttons and with a hiss, the pod opened and in it revealed the young man that was just described.

"Rise #12, rise up and obey your master." The mad doctor spoke out to the figure.

The figure's eyes snapped open, revealing a pair of bright blue eyes that had some pixels disappearing from it downloading orders and information needed to complete his order. The doctor laughed insanely at his latest experiment, the first prototype of the ultimate weapon to destroy the one man he hated most if he failed but that was a 50-50 probability ratio.

"You know your orders," The doctor said, greedily rubbing his hands together, "How go, and do your creator proud."

"Yes Doc." The man spoke and he left the pod and was on his way out of the base to follow out his order.

Eliminate Son Goku and any other potential threats.

* * *

**_[Instrumentals]_**

**_DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru_**

**_DOKKAN DOKKAN PARADISE_**

**_Genkidama ga hajike tobu ze Go Go Let's do it!_**

**_Ugomeku ayashii enajii (enajii)_**

**_Yousha wa shinai ze miteru yo_**

**_Inochini kaete mo mamoru yo (mamoru yo)_**

**_Aisuru yuuki wo tsuyosani kaero_**

**_Yari nuku ki ai de PINCH wo koeteku_**

**_Tegowai yatsu hodo WAKU WAKU modekkai ze_**

**_DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru_**

**_DOKKAN DOKKAN chansusa_**

**_Rakkii no kazeni BYUN BYUN note_**

**_DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru_**

**_DOKKAN DOKKAN ashitamo_**

**_Kotae wo mou tamashii wa shitte runosa_**

**_DRAGON SOUL!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fight for the boys!**

Raditz was looking at the battered form of Minato with a satisfied grin on his face at a job well done and charged up his Ki in his hand. A pink energy started to form as Raditz was speaking, "Well, it's been fun," He aimed at the whimpering Minato, whose tail was twitching from time to time, "But I have to end this." He said and was about to fire his attack.

"**Saturday Cru**-." He was interrupted by another yell from behind.

"**Jikūkan: Rasenrengan! (Space-time: Spiralling_Serial_Spheres**!)"

Raditz was hit with two Rasengan attacks on his back that gave its expected effect when he screamed in pain and was launched some distance away from his attacker, who was pissed at what he saw in front of him.

He quickly went to give Minato a Senzu bean. Minato didn't really need the bean per say because his wounds were already healing, but the process was slow. He would have healed without it and taking the bean was just a shortcut but in order to make it to his mum, he chewed and swallowed the bean reducing any swelling and broken bones he had.

"You sure took your time." Minato commented as his dad helped him up.

"I was held back." Naruto said, glad that his son was okay but he never did know about his son's healing ability.

"Where's Gohan?" Goku asked as he arrived moments after Naruto.

Naruto looked around for a bit and spotted a ship most likely belonging to Raditz he figured. He went to the ship and punched the hatch off and looked inside revealing a sleeping Gohan that was oblivious to everything around him. Naruto called for Goku to come get his son immediately, and Goku gladly arrived at the scene and pulled out his son from the prison that held him.

Naruto, acting on primal instinct, deflected a beam heading Goku's way, as his back was turned and looked to where the beam originated from to see Raditz, looking healed from the double Rasengan he was hit with.

"Wow, didn't know you healed quickly." Naruto commented.

Raditz snorted and pulled out an empty tube and showed it to Naruto and Goku, "I got this little trinket from a little planet I destroyed in the western section of the galaxy. The planet was a medical type so they were bound to have potions that healed wounds instantly. I was just lucky enough to have the last potion because the rest of the planet was at that time suffering from an airborne virus that affected only their species."

Raditz smashed the tube and rotated his shoulder, releasing his power that made Goku quietly place Gohan on the ground and run to his little friend.

Goku stood next to Naruto and took off his weighted clothes, "Mind if I take a shot at him?" He asked Naruto who tilted his head at Goku's direction.

"Why not," He shrugged in response, "It gives me a chance to evaluate his skills." He said and Goku smiled, thanking Naruto.

Raditz pressed the measuring button on his scouter and got a read on Naruto and Goku's energy. Naruto's read a solid 126 while Goku's read 900, _'Odd, before, I read 334, either the scouter's broken or he suppressed his power-level, something I highly doubt._' He gazed at Naruto, _'Hn, must be the brat's father. Why would a father train his child to be stronger than him_?' Raditz frowned.

"So I take it you never completed the task I set." Raditz asked Goku who frowned at what he said.

"And I would want to kill innocent lives, why?" Goku asked with a raised eyebrow and got into his fighting stance, "Scum like you don't deserve to live, for the good of the world."

Raditz got into his fighting stance and smirked savagely, "C'mon Kakarot! Show me how advanced you are in your skills."

Both fighters were having a stare down, ignoring everything else in the area. While Naruto stood back and watched, he created a clone and sent it to protect both boys or take them to a separate location, away from the fight. Naruto tilted his head to his side and narrowed his eyes at a certain direction that made said figure hiding there to widen his eyes in surprise.

* * *

_Unknown Location - close to the fight_

* * *

A green skinned pointy eared figure with two antennas on his forehead that looked like a male stood silently under a tree observing the fight that was about to happen. He wore a set of purple pants and shirt underneath a white cape, with a red belt. He had two red wristbands and wore a white turban on his head that hid said antennas.

This was Piccolo Jr. Son to the late Demon King Piccolo.

Earlier today while he was minding his own business, he sensed an incredibly high energy filled with hate and malice and followed it to investigate. He found out that the name of the being that released the energy was Raditz, the brother to his rival, Son Goku or said by Raditz, Kakarot.

He even saw as Goku proved to be useless against his brother when he tried to save his son from him and when the man left, he wanted to offer one time to help his rival but froze at the intent and energy that a new arrival whom made himself out to be the husband of the green haired woman and father to Gohan's friend.

At first he wanted to attack Naruto, but thought against it and decided to follow him and Goku while suppressing his energy from them.

He hid in an area while keeping himself undetectable from Raditz scouter and saw the attack that this Naruto Uzumaki used,** Jikūkan: Rasenrengan**. The technique was performed after a series of yellow flashes made by the attacker, 'Space-time huh. Better keep that one in mind.' He also noted that while the orb was partly made of Ki, a second energy was added to it, creating a whole new set of energy he could maybe exploit.

As the fight was about to start, he noticed that Naruto let Goku fight Raditz and was able to create duplicates of himself, a useful technique that he thought only he was capable of doing. _'Looks like a decent sparring partner,_' He thought but when he thought he was hiding perfectly, Naruto gazed at his direction and narrowed his eyes, making Piccolo widen his eyes in surprise at being detected by the mysterious Saiyan. (Yes Piccolo knew Naruto was a Saiyan because of his relation to the green haired boy with the tail and for him to still have his own tail, it means Naruto has found a way around the full moon transformation.)

'_Okay, if I was detected, it means I need to train harder_.' Piccolo thought as he narrowed his own eyes at Naruto.

* * *

_Back to the battle_

* * *

'_I see you_.' Naruto thought and then looked back to the fight between the two brothers.

Goku and Raditz met with a fury of fists; well not exactly as the fight was starting to look one-sided. Goku was attacking Raditz with a number of devastating blows that would incapacitate a normal human, but he knew that Raditz was no human so he had no need to hold back in his attack.

Meanwhile, Raditz was dodging all blows that were sent his way easily with the still ever present smirk on his face. He then disappeared and appeared behind Goku and gave him a roundhouse kick that caught Goku off-guard, but he recovered quickly and gave a punch that Raditz caught with his palm. Raditz then started to give his own fury of attacks that had Goku swaying his body in all different directions in swift evasion. However, some of Raditz's aggressive attacks connected resoundingly with Goku's face, chest and ribcage.

Goku then jumped backwards as Raditz attempted to send a Ki blast his way, only for his brother to dodge the attack and send some of his own at Raditz who deflected them all while charging a Ki beam on his right hand that glowed an eerie pink.

Raditz appeared in front of Goku and shouted the name of his attack as he stretched his right hand.

"**Saturday Crush**!"

A pink beam shot out of his hand straight at Goku who saw the attack and floated above the ground to dodge the attack while bringing both palms to his side chanting the name of his attack.

"**Kamehameha (Turtle Destruction Wave)**!"

While still floating on the air facing downwards, Goku fired a blue beam at Raditz who tried to evade it, but the beam was following him and if you looked at Goku, you'd see him controlling the attack on the air.

Raditz had enough of evading the beam and stood facing it, placing both palms in front of his chest.

"Enough of this!" He shouted and took the beam on, catching it.

"Wow, your dad's strong." Minato said to Gohan who was excited at seeing his dad fight for the first time.

"Go dad!" Gohan shouted from his spot. Minato smiled at his friend and looked at his dad's clone.

"How come you're not fighting?" Minato questioned.

The clone looked at his creator's son and smiled while pointing to both of his eyes, "Observation." He replied to his creator's son's question.

Minato's eyes widened in realization, "Oh, I get it." He said with a smile then observed the fight as well. They all continued to watch the fight.

When the smoke cleared from the attack, Raditz launched another beam straight at Goku that hit him while he was still gathering his wits from the beam he launched at the evil Saiyan. Goku landed on the floor with a thud and Raditz appeared above him ready to end his life. Naruto saw that he needed to intervene so he stretched his hands and aimed at Raditz heart charging lightening chakra.

Raditz was about to cut off the downed Goku's head when a blue spear-like attack pierced his chest, causing him to freeze. The attack cackled with lightening from time to time and he looked to see where the attack originated from. He saw Naruto walking calmly towards him.

"**Chidori Eisō (One Thousand Birds Sharp Spear)**" Naruto said calmly as he was walking to the battle area. "You seemed to forget that there are two of us."

"Naruto… What're ya doing?!" Goku yelled from his spot as he stood up, surprised at the dishonorable way the match ended.

"Would you rather prefer to have your head chopped off?" Naruto asked Goku with his eyebrow raised.

"No, but that's not how a martial artist fights! That was sneaky and underhanded!" Goku retorted.

"News flash, I'm a shinobi, not a martial artist. I'm bound by my own rules." He said to Goku waving off the fighter's concern. "Besides, you could bring back dead people with the dragon balls, so there's no need to worry about death any time soon."

Raditz's curiosity was peeked here, "Dragon balls?"

"Dragon balls are 7 orange mythical balls each with a star or stars printed on them from one to seven. On their own, they're pretty much useless but together, you could summon a dragon that grants 2 wishes (Yeah I upgraded it to two in this saga wanna bitch about it?). While it does have the power to bring back a destroyed planet, it can only bring back 1 person per wish though." Goku explained ignorantly, forgetting who he was talking too.

"Did you know that my scouter is a two way communication device? They're two more Saiyans that are far stronger than me listening in on this conversation," Raditz tried to laugh but he already lost some amount of blood so he settled with talking, "As we speak, they're making plans to head over to this planet and collect the dragon balls that you spoke of." Raditz tried to say more but with a burst of chakra the end of the spear turned into a full body current that froze Raditz and destroyed some of his cells and heart.

The technique died down and with a sigh, Naruto looked at Goku who looked serious, "I'm going to pick up Minato and train him in my gravity chamber so that when the time comes, he'll be strong enough to face the Saiyans and win without my help." He told Goku who looked confused.

"You're not helping fight the Saiyans?" Goku asked Naruto.

"Nah, it's too troublesome. As I said, I'll train my kid for it no further explanations." Naruto said and they both started walking to collect their children from the clones.

"I wonder how I'm going to train Gohan," Goku said to himself, "if I know Chichi like I do then she'll forbid me from training him." He told Naruto who tilted his head at Goku.

"Why do you let her dictate on how you want to raise your kid?" Naruto asked his new acquaintance.

"Well, there's this thing she does with her frying-. Gurgle." Goku coughed out blood and felt a hand stab his chest, draining his life.

"Daddy!" Gohan yelled, seeing the horrifying sight of his father being stabbed through the heart. Minato held Gohan back from making a rash decision.

The scream caught Naruto's attention and he turned to his right to see Goku's eyes dimming and his murderer standing behind him with a bored expression on his face.

"Goku!" A voice yelled from above them and Naruto, and this new threat who just tossed away Goku's body looked up to see a strange flying vehicle.

Roshi, Krillin and Bulma were on the ship, coming to help or in Bulma's case, get her son back when they spotted the fight and the inevitable death of their long-time friend.

Naruto however looked on closely as he spotted Goku's body fading from existence. He smiled knowing what was happening now and calmed the arrivals down, "Don't worry, with this interference, Goku will be fine as long as you wish him back. In fact, he'll be stronger than before if I'm correct in my current evaluation." He said to Bulma and Krillin, "Trust me."

At this, Bulma nodded in acceptance and though Krillin was hesitant, he later accepted the explanation and trusted Bulma's husband though one little boy was preoccupied in crying for the death of his father to listen to Naruto's explanation.

Gohan was crying as he saw his dad dying in front of him. Minato held on to Gohan but froze as he felt Gohan's energy start to rise. He let go of Gohan once his friend's body was glowing an eerie red creating a somewhat menacing aura around himself. Gohan's sobs of sadness were changing into sobs of rage, rage at the death of his father, rage at his father's murderer and rage at himself (His Saiyan heritage showing its ugly skin) for being too weak to fight.

The unknown man felt the malice being directed at him and just tilted his hat seemingly unconcerned at what was happening while the aura around Gohan grew.

Gohan looked at the man with angry tears, "YOU KILLED MY DADDY!" he screamed, his energy responding to his emotions by growing larger. If one were to look at Raditz scouter, Gohan's energy would have passed 1, 300 by now, but they were too preoccupied at seeing Gohan's rising strength.

Gohan launched himself at the man that killed his father intent on damaging him, but with a scoff and a smack to the face, Gohan was sent flying away from his desired destination and flying to a pile of large rocks that were around the area.

"Gohan!" Everyone yelled in agony at what they were seeing, hoping that they would make it in time before he hit the rock. Gohan then felt himself hit something soft, like a human skin and his friends sighed in relief at the timely arrival of his saviour.

As Gohan was losing consciousness again, Piccolo looked at the boy _'So much potential, it would be a crime to leave it untapped__._' He thought.

"So you finally decided to show your face." Naruto said as he kept his eyes on the still unidentified threat who just kept on staring at him.

"Is that..." Krillin said from his spot on the ship as he narrowed his eyes at the other new arrival then his eyes widened in recognition and fear, "Piccolo!" He yelped, catching Bulma's attention.

"What's he doing here?" Bulma asked, "Can't he see that Goku's dead?"

"Relax, I'm here to collect his kid to train him for the incoming threat of the other Saiyans." Piccolo said, waving off their fear.

Piccolo felt a strong grip on his shoulder and looked to see another Naruto glaring at him with red slit eyes that for some reason, scaring him. And if that wasn't enough to scare him it was the power he was slowly leaking. This Naruto was clearly stronger than himself.

"As a father, I should know what it feels like to have your child kidnapped so I highly recommend you asking permission BEFORE taking the child and considering your history, I highly doubt that it would be granted." The clone said.

"What do you recommend?" Piccolo asked.

"I'll train him half of the time with Chichi's permission which I'm sure she'll grant once she knows who I am. So you'll have to follow my lead for now." The clone said and took off to Chichi and Goku's house.

Piccolo thought of it and knew that it was a better idea having permission from at least one of the parents before having any contact with the child so he nodded his thanks to the other clone that he knew was listening in on the conversation and took off with a burst of Ki to start Gohan's training with Chichi's permission and Roshi, Krillin and Bulma, seeing the chance also took this as a cue to leave with Bulma giving Naruto one last look of worry before she finally left leaving Naruto and the man alone in the valley.

The man tried to intercept the movements of the others, but was blocked on each turn by Naruto so he settled to stay on the ground and get comfortable for the inevitable fight ahead.

"Guess the Doc's gonna have to run late today seeing as his patients are fleeing like the annoying ants that they are." The man said to Naruto who rolled his shoulder and cracked his neck getting into his fighting stance.

"Before the inevitable begins, I'd like to know the name of the man before me so that I can use it to mark your grave stone." Naruto said. The man cracked his neck and got into his own fighting stance and replied.

"You may call me # 12," The now revealed # 12 narrowed his eyes and continued, "And if you think you can beat me, then you have another thing coming."

Naruto just laughed and returned the glare being sent his way. "Well, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said and both fighters made contact with their fists signalling the beginning of the fight.

Who would win in the match that's to come?

* * *

**A.N With Naruto in the series now, it would be difficult to recreate some already existing scenes in that can correspond somewhat to that of canon, but I managed to do it like Goku and Raditz fight and Gohan's outburst.**

**Piccolo didn't fight because he knew he won't win so he decided to stay and watch what would happen and examine this new black clad Saiyan. And yes he gets to train Gohan like in canon but for safety reasons and to keep Chichi calm, Naruto will help with the mentoring so expect Gohan to know chakra moves.**

**There you have it. Now I'm tired and I'll with a deadly cold, won't write for a while so be expecting a later update. I'm sorry for upsetting you just pray I get better.**

**Before I go, I would like to remind you again of the new poll in my profile that would be up for quite some time. Review please .**

**Respective power levels.**

**Raditz – 1, 200.**

**Raditz Zenkai – 2000.**

**Goku Kamehameha – 1, 500.**

**Gohan normal – 1.**

**Gohan's rage – 1, 500.**

**Minato – 400.**

**Minato Zenkai after torture - 1, 200**

**Naruto base – 6000.**

**Naruto charged up - 9, 000.**

**Android # 12 – 45, 000.**

**On a side note, Naruto may use Kaio-ken once or twice seeing as he isn't super yet and Goku after he comes back to life will be training/Sparring with Naruto and/or Piccolo in Naruto's Gravity chamber (In canon, Bulma built Vegeta a chamber so why can't she build one for Naruto?) so expect Goku to be stronger than he was in canon and I've decided that Naruto will be the Saiyan of Legend and before you start bitching on me these are his transformations and future achievements.**

******Current Achievements**

******Rinnegan? (Maybe, maybe not)**

**No tailed Biju Mode.**

**Golden Chakra Cloak 1.**

**Golden Chakra Cloak 2.**

**Kaio-ken 1 - 20 (Uses it not too much)**

**Future achievements.**

**Super Saiyan 1.**

**Super Saiyan 2.**

**Super Saiyan 3.**

**Super Saiyan + Golden Chakra Cloak 1. (Legend Mode Level 1)**

**Super Saiyan + Golden Chakra Cloak 2. (Legend Mode Level 2)**

**Super Saiyan 4?**

**Now look at that and tell me that he doesn't deserve the title. In this story, Broly is just a really strong Saiyan who can't pass his Ultra Super Saiyan Stage but has an awesome control of it. If you happen to notice, the Ultra Super Saiyan mode and Legendary Super Saiyan Mode are quite similar in appearance thus making it easier for me to exploit. [Insert evil laughter]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N I'd like to thank The Leader of Monkeys in helping me Beta my work. Maybe we could work together to create a new cross?**

**I'd also like to thank SinOfDisaster for helping me proof read my story before I decided to post it. You guys are awesome.**

**Anyone that's up for a Naruto/One piece cross should PM me cuz I have an idea that might be interesting to the readers.**

**All copyrights Reserved.**

* * *

After both fighters met with their fists, the android used his free hand to grab Naruto and hold him for some time before throwing the Saiyan over him.

Naruto was in the air flipping from the throw and froze, stabling himself for some seconds before flashing and appearing behind the android with his improved Hiraishin. The android caught the kick that was sent his way and tightened his grip, making it hard for Naruto to release himself. Naruto then felt himself being slammed a couple of times on the earth below him and before the android decided to smash him again, Naruto placed both palms over each other and a big Rasengan formed from them before he launched it at 12 who used his free palm to catch the technique and wave it off of him.

Naruto used this distraction to channel chakra to his free foot and stomp on the android's face, hard, sending him flying back, but Naruto didn't give the android a moment of hesitation so he flashed behind at the direction the android was flying and smacked it to another direction before flashing in the way and sending it to another direction again. As he was about to hit the android after the fifth deflection, the android caught Naruto's hand and twisted himself in the air, giving Naruto a neck-breaking kick that he caught with his other hand before glaring at his opponent who was glaring at him with equal hate. Both disentangled from each other and jumped backwards, giving distance to themselves.

Naruto looked at his opponent and said, "You fight well, for an android."

# 12 looked back at Naruto and replied, "I'm surprised you even know the meaning of the word." This made Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Naruto asked the machine that he was fighting, "Because my 5 year old son could come up with something better."

The android appeared in front of Naruto and gave him a fast punch to the face that Naruto dodged barely by leaning to the right. The android followed on by another fast punch that Naruto ducked under. Then he tried to knee Naruto in the face but Naruto caught his knee with both hands and performed a handstand on it followed by a helicopter kick to the face, sending the android some distance away. Naruto then flashed behind the android with a Rasengan in his right hand ready to end it judging by the size of it and the small shuriken-like edges and the screech it made.

"**Fūton: Rasengan (Wind Style: Rasengan)**!"

Naruto stretched his hand to the face of the android after screaming the name of his technique, but the android recovered before the technique could hit him, and spun his body around to catch the technique in his hand, forcing it to fade out of existence before giving Naruto a punch in the face that connected, sending him flying away from the droid.

The android intercepted his destination and charged a Ki blast in his hand and hit Naruto with it, launching him some distance from it. Naruto was tumbling on the ground before bouncing and landing on his four limbs. The android then dashed at Naruto, who ran on all fours at the android before they leaped at each other ready to continue their fight that was going to determine for the first time in the story, the fate of the world!

* * *

**_[Instrumentals]_**

**_DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru_**

**_DOKKAN DOKKAN PARADISE_**

**_Genkidama ga hajike tobu ze Go Go Let's do it!_**

**_Ugomeku ayashii enajii (enajii)_**

**_Yousha wa shinai ze miteru yo_**

**_Inochini kaete mo mamoru yo (mamoru yo)_**

**_Aisuru yuuki wo tsuyosani kaero_**

**_Yari nuku ki ai de PINCH wo koeteku_**

**_Tegowai yatsu hodo WAKU WAKU modekkai ze_**

**_DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru_**

**_DOKKAN DOKKAN chansusa_**

**_Rakkii no kazeni BYUN BYUN note_**

**_DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru_**

**_DOKKAN DOKKAN ashitamo_**

**_Kotae wo mou tamashii wa shitte runosa_**

**_DRAGON SOUL!_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: An apple a day…**

* * *

_*Knock, Knock*_

Naruto-clone stood with Gohan in his arms, his knuckles meeting the wood of the door patiently waiting for it to open.

ChiChi was waiting for her husband and son while doing the dishes from breakfast. _'Where does he put it all_?' She thought while washing the dishes when she heard a knock on the door interrupting her cleaning.

She walked over and opened it to see an attractive man on the door way. Wondering what he was doing here, she couldn't help but ask, "Can I help you?"

Naruto-clone replied, "Are you ChiChi?"

"Who's asking?" ChiChi asked, starting to get a bit defensive because of the ominous feeling she was having. She noticed she was holding something and further inspection confirmed what or rather who he was holding because of his outfit and tail twitching out of his clothes.

"Gohan!" ChiChi screamed, snatching her son from the stranger and stretched her neck over Naruto's shoulder, "Where's Goku? He's supposed to be with Gohan." ChiChi said. Now she wanted to show her good for nothing husband a thing or two.

"Goku's dead… Mrs ChiChi." Naruto-clone replied. ChiChi looked at the clone and sighed at the news.

"Only Goku." ChiChi muttered to herself, looking at Naruto-clone and asked, "How did he die?"

"He died from a stab through the heart from a person that claimed to be his brother," The clone lied about the last part. "Then Gohan here avenged his father's death by killing his killer in a fit of rage possessed only by Saiyans."

"My poor baby, he must feel distraught that he killed somebody today, when Goku gets back, I'm going to introduce my new frying pan to him in a way he'll never forget. Now I have to help my poor son get over this trauma, followed by worrying over his education." ChiChi told herself, seemingly ignoring Naruto who was annoyed at being ignored.

"Ma'am, there's nothing to worry about, I've dealt with this before so I know what he's going through right now, and if there's anyone that could help him, its someone like me." Naruto-clone said, catching ChiChi's attention.

"What do you mean you've dealt with it before?" ChiChi then held her son tighter to her chest. "Are you here to kidnap and kill my son?! I won't let you, get away from my-." She tried to say, but Naruto-clone just silenced her and told her of a situation where he had to kill in a fit of rage at the same age of Gohan when his only friend by then was killed in front of him for being his friend.

ChiChi was ashamed of herself for thinking like she did before she apologised and voiced her question, "So, how are you going to help him?"

"He needs a distraction and he needs to learn how to defend himself," As ChiChi was about to speak, he reassured her, "Of course he won't learn only how to fight, because I have a technique that can help him with his education."

"What technique is that?" ChiChi couldn't help but ask. Naruto-clone made a hand-sign and a clone appeared next to him.

"This is a kage bunshin (shadow clone). It has advantages as well as a few disadvantages. Here, let me show you." Then the Naruto-clone motioned for her to give him Gohan for a bit and escorted her inside and had a small conversation.

After the clone disappeared, ChiChi came up to Naruto-clone and asked, "So what was supposed to happen?"

Naruto-clone told her in detail of the conversation she had with the other clone, surprising her since she was sure that Naruto-clone wasn't anywhere close at the time. ChiChi was thinking of all the uses that this technique had, how smart Gohan would be if he were to read a whole library, how many jobs that would be available to him, how much money he would make, their family would be practically swimming in money but she couldn't help but ask, "How long would he be gone?"

"A year provided this planet would be safe by then." Naruto-clone said.

"What do you mean?" ChiChi asked, nervous as to where this was going.00

"Another reason as to why he has to learn how to defend himself." Naruto-clone said, "After your husband fought his so called brother, he said more warriors stronger than him would be arriving in a year's time."

"My Gohan isn't going to fight is he?" ChiChi asked with her hands on her hips.

"It's his decision to make, not mine," Naruto-clone said, "I'm also training my son whose 5 years old how to defend himself and his little friend here so Gohan doesn't have to do anything." Naruto said.

"I still can't believe Bulma decided to settle down." ChiChi muttered idly, smiling at her son who was still asleep, "Look at you, making friends already. You're such a good boy." she cooed at a sleeping Gohan who was shifting in Naruto's hands.

"Alright, but what about his education? Who's going to help tutor him?" ChiChi asked, worried about that.

"It's okay, I can handle it." Naruto-clone said.

"How?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Remember my technique that I showed you?" Naruto-clone asked and ChiChi nodded in remembrance. "I used that technique to read every book in two large libraries when I first came to this world so I basically am the perfect tutor for him."

"Oh that's excellent! Just promise me he'll be safe in yours and Bulma's house." ChiChi pleaded and Naruto waved off her concern and promised her.

Naruto then piggybacked Gohan and left ChiChi's place with a smile. He looked to the forest to where he knew Piccolo was hiding and nodded to the green man and took off to his house where Gohan could rest properly for the day.

* * *

_In Kame House_

* * *

Roshi, Krillin, and a worried Bulma were sitting down thinking about the new threat that killed Goku like it was nothing. Minato was the only one that wasn't worried; in fact, he was playing a portable videogame system he brought with him, ignoring everything that was going on.

"Who was that man that easily killed Goku like it was nothing?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know, but I noticed something familiar, I just couldn't place where from." Roshi said, fingering his beard.

"I hope Naruto-kun's okay," Bulma said, putting her hands as if in prayer. "If someone can easily kill Goku like that I don't know how Naruto would face him."

"Didn't you say that he was stronger than Goku?" Krillin asked Bulma who was too worried.

"You guys should stop worrying, dad's going to be alright if his training program for me is anything to go by," Minato said from his spot. "Besides if there was anything off about that guy, I think it was the fact that we or better yet I and Dad couldn't sense him and the 'R R' Logo on his arm looks fishy."

"Couldn't sense-… wait R and R?" Bulma asked, trying to make sure then she drew what she thought the logo looked like and presented it to her son, "Is this what it looked like?" She asked. Minato took a look at the picture and nodded, confirming his mother's theory.

"Isn't that the logo for the red ribbon army?" Krillin asked.

"That's what was familiar; I knew I saw that logo somewhere." Roshi said in a brief moment of triumph that was squashed later by Bulma.

"But it was my 5 year old son that pointed it out and it was Krillin that figured it out after I drew the picture." Bulma smirked smugly.

Roshi was in the corner with a depressed cloud hanging over his head while Krillin and Bulma were still talking.

"It does explain why Goku was killed first though." Bulma said.

"So you mean the man is working for Gero?" Krillin asked.

"Yup, but I thought Goku got rid of him years ago," Roshi added.

"It looks like we have another issue to worry about for later." Bulma said, storing that for another time.

"Yeah, we still have the issue of the Saiyans to deal with." Krillin said and Bulma along with Roshi nodded as that was going to be a problem.

"I could ask dad if he'd let you guys train in the Gravity room." Minato suggested, "I mean while I haven't really started training there under him I sometimes snuck in, once or twice to see how this could help with my training, and I was surprised when I felt lighter the following day but I knew that dad eventually found out of my entering and was disappointed. So I decided to let it go until further notice." He ended.

"Minato that was very irresponsible of you to mess with your father's stuff," Bulma chided. "But I am proud that you decided to make the mature decision on the matter." She said then turned to Krillin, "I'll try to let my husband know you want to use the chamber, remember to warn Yamcha and Tien." She added.

"I still don't know why he wasn't here when Raditz attacked." Krillin said and then pointed to Minato, "Is the kid going to be fighting?" He asked Bulma, who wasn't so sure she wanted to see her baby boy die, ever.

"Of course I am! And I'm sure dad would want to train me for the eventual battle just because he doesn't really want to get involved in all your fights," Minato replied. "Besides, someone's gotta watch Gohan's back."

"Yeah, you do that; I'd rather not get in trouble with ChiChi." Krillin said, scared of ChiChi's reaction if he didn't protect her son.

Suddenly, Minato froze and started to feel the shift of energy in the air and started sweating, while Roshi looked serious and at the direction he knew a fight was happening something that caught Krillin's attention.

"Um guys what's wron-." Krillin started, but froze and started sweating rapidly as he felt the heaviness in the air.

Minato looked to the direction he knew his father was fighting, "I hope you know what you're doing dad." He said.

* * *

_Earlier_

* * *

# 12 was on the air a few feet behind Naruto, looking down at his opponent as he was looking for him. The android started to charge energy in his palms and stretched both palms towards the sky, starting to form what looked like a reddish-orange ball of energy that started to gather power slowly and grow while lightning sparked around the growing sphere.

Naruto was some distance away with his clothes tattered a bit looking for the android. _'How come I can't sense him_?' He thought in frustration before he froze as he felt the build-up of energy for a wide range and looked behind him to see the android he was looking for forming an energy sphere.

'_Shit_.' He thought. He then thought of ways he could counter this. If he deflected, it would end up somewhere else, maybe a city or a town so that was a no and he couldn't dodge because there was a slight possibility that the attack could destroy the earth so the best possible counter was to parry against an even bigger and more powerful move so with that in mind, he jumped back and placed both hands in front of himself as if he were reading a crystal ball.

The android watched in curiosity while creating his own move and saw Naruto in a stance as if he were reading something. With that in mind, he concentrated on completing his bomb. Naruto on the other hand gathered both positive black chakra, and negative white chakra, shaping it into a sphere. He then grabbed it with his right hand, compressing the energy and balanced it at an 8:2 ratio so it wouldn't blow up on him and what he hated about this technique was the way his hand burned each time he used it.

While Naruto was still balancing both energies in his right palm, the android finished creating his attack and it was half the size of a full-powered spirit bomb. It was a spinning reddish-orange ball of energy cackling with lightening from time to time.

"Let's see you dodge this." He said, "**Kaiten-ko_kyo Tama (Rotating death ball!)**"

He threw the attack at Naruto and it was hurdling towards the Saiyan at the normal speed.

Naruto just about finished balancing both chakras and looked at the ball heading his way. He threw the technique and a dark purple sphere the size of an Oodama Rasengan was seen heading in the direction of the attack. Once it reached ¾ of its destination, Naruto clapped both palms together and screamed the name of the attack.

"**Imari (Menacing Ball)**!"

The attack expanded to twice the size of the android's attack and was heading straight for the android's technique.

Naruto's hands were still clapped in concentration stabilizing the balance of both energies in his attack as it was moving and once it made contact with the android's attack, he stumbled a bit but regained his control of the **Imari **but with the extra pressure caused by the android's death ball made it difficult; you could even see the sweat that was starting to form on his face because of the stress he had to put into balancing the attack.

# 12 was sort of having a hard time or he showed that he was having a hard time but internally, he wasn't even trying. He was even purposely letting his attack slip little by little, letting Naruto gain the upper advantage.

His attack was being pushed back by Naruto, who was sure he was starting to gain the upper hand. Naruto put more force into the technique, trying to force the android to surrender, and it was having its desired effects as it was advancing to its target, pushing the android's death ball before eating it completely! It then advanced to its desired target who was in shock at his attack being destroyed.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he heard no screams from the android and saw his attack reducing little by little before it completely disappeared mysteriously! What he saw in the spot of where his attack disappeared had his eyes widening in surprise.

"HEHAHAHAHA!" The android laughed insanely as his hands were cackling with lightening. His mouth was foaming like a rapid dog and his eyes were eyes of those that just had an overdose of power. His muscle mass doubled in size before returning to normal but he still had that crazed look on his face that somewhat scared Naruto.

"Shi-." Naruto tried to say but was sent flying backwards from a bone shattering punch that was aimed at him by the android who was floating at Naruto's previous spot before he disappeared and appeared behind Naruto and gave him a round house kick to the head nearly cracking Naruto's skull, sending him flying to another distance. Then the android disappeared and appeared above Naruto and started to give him all the combo attacks he could think of ranging from punches, to kicks, to Ki blasts before sending Naruto to the ground with a hard kick to the head.

Naruto landed on the ground with every part of his body paining him making it difficult to move but it was at this point that he started to notice what he had been missing and why he was starting to get weaker,_'That fucking bastard has been stealing my energy._' He internally raged and tried to get up but couldn't because he was stomped on by the android that shot to the ground like a missile.

The android jumped up some distance and landed on Naruto's stomach with more force than before causing some bones to crack even more but he wasn't done as he picked up Naruto by his leg and slammed him hard on the ground before he spun Naruto's body around and released it, sending Naruto hurdling away from him then he charged a Ki blast the size of a basketball and fired it at Naruto exploding on contact, sending the ninja to the hard ground again at the same time messing up his black jacket and his trousers and tearing up his inner shirt.

The android was about to move to attack him but froze on the spot. _'What the-? Why can't I move?_' He thought, trying to force his body to move by sheer will power.

Naruto didn't know why his opponent stopped attacking him but he used this moment to heal himself. He closed his black eyes and a moment later, red slit eyes were seen.

His bones were healing as his energy was growing in his no-tailed Bijū mode. He managed to force his body to stand and took the horse stance, gathering up his energy using the chance he had.

The android saw this and tried even harder to force his body to move with little success but a minute later, he was able to flex his hands and fingers.

Naruto was still in his no-tailed Bijū mode, gathering up his energy. His bones had healed and he felt stronger than before. Even his tail was twitching with excitement as he was charging up.

He was 70% charged up when he had to dodge a fist sent his way by the android but that didn't stop him from completing his charging.

"Finally managed to move I see." Naruto said, deflecting a kick sent his way by the android.

"You'd one chance of freedom but that won't happen again." The android said, throwing yet another punch at Naruto who caught it easily with a smirk and squeezed it slightly, forcing # 12 to wince at the pain that he caused the machine to feel.

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto asked, still holding on to the android's hands.

Suddenly, the android smirked Naruto's way, "Yes." Was his one simple reply before throwing a fast punch at Naruto who was too shocked at the sudden increase of speed unable to block it even in his full powered Bijū mode.

The android appeared to intercept Naruto's landing with a Ki attack charged in his hand but Naruto saw this and caught the attacking hand, sending the blast away before giving the android a punch to the stomach, causing blood to spit out of his mouth.

Then Naruto powered a Rasengan and hit the android with it, drilling its insides before sending it spiralling to the ground with a heavy crash.

Naruto sighed and powered down to his base level and proceeded to walk in the direction of the Kame house without glancing at the android because he knew he wouldn't be able to get up from an Oodama Rasengan to the stomach but stopped dead in his tracks at the voice he heard behind him.

"You think you've defeated me?" The android asked rhetorically, clothes looking a tattered mass while holding his stomach where the attack stuck home. Charging up its energy, wobbling towards Naruto who just turned around, still in shock at this turn of events because he was sure he added a lot of power into the last technique.

"You think you've won?" The android asked unnecessarily, stopping in his advance and taking the horse stance still charging up his energy. "You think you have power?" The android said, bolder now that its power was returning to him at an increasing rate but Naruto could tell something was wrong.

"This is power!" He let his Ki explode, sending Naruto back a bit. The android took the stance of the basic Kamehameha technique, charging up a reddish-orange beam attack. "And I think it's time to show the world not to mess with me." He said, still charging up the attack.

Naruto formed Rasengan's on each hand and took a similar stance the android took, fusing both Rasengan's together creating an even bigger one to which he added his Ki, changing the nature of this attack. "Kajo…hame…!" Nauto started to chant while charging up his Ki.

"Die!" the android said, launching the beam at Naruto.

"HA!" Naruto launched his beam at the android's own; both attacks clashing at the middle and unlike last time, both attacks were clashing for dominance in the middle with the android's attack getting bigger as he put more energy into it, forcing Naruto's own back.

Naruto felt he was in a losing situation and decided to take it up a notch by entering his No-tailed Bijū mode.

The android's attack was being pushed back with the increase in power, but the android wasn't going to give up that easy, so with his power still on the rise thinking it was a good thing, he pushed Naruto's attack back even more.

Naruto was really starting to get pissed off as his move was being pushed back and it was on the verge of breaking. He just couldn't figure out how he got the sudden increase in strength but that wasn't stopping him at all so with a charge up, he used a move he never really wanted to use in the first place.

"**Kaio-ken x 10**!"

_'Naruto! No! Your body can't take the stress of the increase in power!_' A voice in his head warned him trying to get him to power down.

'_Huh, what the-? King Kai?'_ Naruto thought confusedly, still focusing on pushing back the android's energy, _'What are you doing in my head? Can't you see I'm busy?'_ Naruto asked.

'_Yes it's me Naruto and I know your busy but-_.' King Kai tried to say.

_'Then let me finish then I'll talk_.' Naruto said back to the kai.

"Looks like your losing your concentration, something I could use to my advantage." The android said and started pushing his technique forward nearly winning in the struggle.

"His energy just keeps rising at an alarming rate! It's almost like a bomb, wait-." His eyes widened in realization, and then with new found determination, he increased his energy yet again, pushing the ever growing energy beam attack.

"HA!"

With a mighty yell, Naruto pushed his attack forward, making the android's own attack starting to fail. Naruto kept on adding energy to his attack, sending the android back. The android tried to add more energy to his attack but he couldn't. It was then that he noticed that his arms started glowing, startling him and giving Naruto the chance to push his attack even more.

"You actually put up a good fight, but I promised myself that I won't get into these types of fights again, yet you show up." Naruto started. "I hope this is the last fight I get into if not then I will be pissed with a capital P," He muttered to himself, and decided to end it by adding his wind chakra to the attack. You could see a small windmill starting to form with a large screech at the base of Naruto's attack.

"**Fūton: Kajohameha! (Wind Style: Spiral Destruction Wave!)**"

Naruto's technique was starting to change color from blue to white signifying the upgrade of the beam but as Naruto's attack started to drill straight through the androids, the winner had been decided then.

The android looked in shock as the attack tore right through his and tore right through his chest, pushing his glowing body away even going as far as the outskirts of space and he only had one question as to how all this happened.

'_How_?' he asked in his mind before his body made contact with the sun and exploded in it.

Naruto powered down from the Kaio-ken and Bijū mode with a pant and fell down, looking at the sky, starting to doze off with a smile on his face.

"You look like you could use some help," A voice said close to him and he tilted his head backwards to see an upside down image of his wife and son along with Krillin and Roshi who just grinned at the prospect of gaining a new ally as strong, if not stronger than Goku.

Naruto tried to smile but he was too tired to move so he closed his eyes and with a sigh, he went into dreamland with the worried voice of his wife and son fading in the background.

Shit he completely forgot about king kai!

* * *

_In a hidden base_

* * *

A small spy drone quickly made its way to his master with as much speed he could muster and as he reached his master's work load, he landed on the open palm of his awaiting master.

"Another failure…" The doctor said before moving to his super computer and installing the bot to the monitor and watched the battle while downloading the data it collected from the new threat that surfaced.

"At least all is not lost this day." He said then he started to laugh insanely in his lair, thinking of all he could achieve with this new addition to the gene splicing.

Yes, this was a good day indeed.

* * *

**A.N Small info on the Imari. The positive and negative energy of the Imari has to be balanced when using the attack or energy from the attack if not, it could blow up taking half of a city with it. With this info known to Naruto, he used it to his advantage because he knew the android had absorbed it getting stronger and knew that the energies had to be balanced and that's one thing the android didn't know, hence the self-destruction on its part. Hope that cleared some things.**

**On another note, Naruto IS the Legendary Super Saiyan in my story and Broly is an Ultra Super Saiyan (Google it) since a full powered Super Saiyan 2 Gohan can destroy him, but let it be known; to me, Goku is and always will be the Super Saiyan God.**

**Power Levels.**

**Naruto – 6, 000.**

**Naruto charged up – 9, 000.**

**Naruto No-tailed Bijū mode – 80, 000.**

**Naruto Imari – 170, 000.**

**Naruto Zenkai after beat down – 18, 000.**

**Naruto Kaio-ken x 10 – 180, 000.**

**Naruto No-tailed Bijū mode + Kaio-ken x 10 *after Zenkai – 220, 000.**

**Android # 12 - 45, 000.**

**Android # 12 Imari absorption – 215, 500**

**I hope the numbers satisfy you guys and before I go, remember the challenge on my profile page. I'll post more and ley you know.**

**P.S Kajohameha and Fūton: Kajohameha are both Ki variants of the Rasengan just like Rasenshuriken and Cho_Oodama Rasengan are chakra variants of the Rasengan. The Kajohameha in my opinion is what I think the forth was aiming for when he created the Rasengan which was derived from the Bijūdama so a full powered Kajohameha has half the strength of a normal Bijūdama. It is in no way a rip off of Kamehameha (maybe it is but you get the idea.)**

**Peace.**

**Oh and God-Shadow blahblahblah, FUCK YOU!. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N For those that were upset at the appearance of the android, I apologize, somewhat. He was my logical way to kill off Goku so he could learn the Kaio-ken and Spirit Bomb from king Kai also introduce Naruto to the Z warriors. Piccolo didn't get to fight, he was just an observer, he wanted to know if Naruto was a threat to his plans now he's conflicted on what to do about the situation, at least he got to train Gohan but Naruto would also train him so expect him to know about chakra.**

**Naruto, as of now is not going to be in most fights at least that's what he thinks, what he doesn't know is that he's gonna be involved in most fights but he WILL train Minato to somewhat take his place if Naruto doesn't want to fight and he is stronger than Gohan, for now.**

**Goku will have help in his training so before you read this chapter, it's a little late for this warning but expect a little divergence from the original series like more boost in power. So if you don't want to read, I suggest you back out now if not, ENJOY THE STORY!**

**P.S, I have a new Naruto/One Piece crossover challenge on my profile.**

**ALL RIGHTS RSERVED!**

**P.P.S God-Shadow blahblahblah who probably ran away to open another account to insult authors as he sees fit. I have one thing to say. In the end, you're just a Naruto-fanboy who probably loved Menma in the Road to ninja when those with logical minds know it sucked (No offence to Kishimoto, Love the original series and other movies, just hate this one) and probably wished Naruto would blow up the entire universe after killing every one there, that's just pathetic, nothing good can come up with blowing up universes and realities. You'll just end up bored and lonely, probably like you are right now, and no, I don't have any sisters and fuck you and by the way, my mom has better taste in men, not cowardly flamers who won't even allow authors to reply to his taunts. So FUCK OFF!**

* * *

_**Letter to fanfiction.**_

_**Dear Fanfiction,**_

_**I know about the rule that says to respect critical reviews from guests or other members from the site and I know a harsh critical review when I see one and this god forsaken loser (God-Shadow Ex 100) doesn't, that's why he's abusing your rules to authors. I know that at least one of you guys would read this so I beg you PLEASE SEND THIS ANNOYING FUCKTARD (forgive my language) HOME and I'm sure that some authors agree with me on this note.**_

_**Yours ever,**_

_**Uzumaki-Son Naruto,**_

_**Member and Author of stories in fanfiction.**_

* * *

_A day later_

* * *

Naruto's house was located at another side of the forest. It was close to the city, only being separated by the sea so that he could just walk across or in Bulma's case, she'd use their boat to get across. Yes they were rich and not just from Bulma's family, Naruto was able to win a lot of money in the casino and he was currently the world martial arts tournament winner 5 years in a row since Goku and his friends stopped competing but Bulma wasn't going to tell them that. He used the money he won and bought the materials needed to build his house on his own and with Ninjutsu, he easily got the job done.

Now he was living in a futuristic home style 3 story Mansion built with indoor plumbing, a training dojo, satellite TV, HI tech security seals, and any other thing he could think of to make his house more lively. Of course his wife added her own personal touch too. She even built the gravity chamber for his training so he could stay in shape.

He was currently in his room sleeping from the fight he had before. It took some time for his bones to heal because he stressed them again after they completely healed; something he wasn't supposed to do and right now he was facing the consequences for that action.

He woke up from his sleep and tried to get up but felt something heavy weigh him down on his chest and he looked to see the green hair of his wife sleeping on him looking relaxed from what looked like stress on her face.

He stroked her hair and kissed her lips lightly to wake her up, "Bulma-chan, time to get up." He lightly said, stroking his wife's hair.

"I don't wanna." She murmured and then reached for Naruto's face and kissed him lightly, "Go back to sleep sweetie." She said in the kiss, making Naruto sigh at how she was each morning.

"Yes dear." Naruto said and they both went back to sleep to wake up later in the day.

* * *

_2 hours later_

* * *

The smell of his favorite dish was what woke Naruto up from his sleep, forcing him out of his bed and into the dining where he saw a big bowl of miso ramen waiting for him. He inhaled the heavenly scent and sat down grabbing a bowl and a pair of chop sticks while looking at his lovely wife who had on a pink apron over one of his shirts that was oversized for her.

"Good morning babe." Naruto said from the table.

"Good morning sweetie, I hope you'll like the meal I prepared for you." Bulma replied from her spot in the kitchen washing the pots she used.

Naruto, instead of picking the serving spoon, grabbed the big bowl and readied his chopsticks and started eating from the bowl as fast as he could.

6 minutes later, Naruto dropped the empty bowl of ramen and leaned on his chair with a relaxing sigh escaping his lips while patting his full stomach.

"That was delicious Bulma." Naruto said. Bulma just walked over and gave him a peck on the lips and replied.

"Thank you sweetie." She then picked up the bowl and placed it in the sink ready for washing. "Can I ask you for a favor?" She said as she started washing the plate in the sink.

Naruto hummed in response to the question and answered, "After such an awesome meal, I don't see why not."

Bulma smiled at how effortlessly her plan worked.

"I have friends that need to train to face the Saiyans and they need an advanced training room like say… your gravity room?" She asked twirling her hair that she set in a ponytail for the dishes bringing out her puppy dog eyes.

Naruto looked at his wife with a smile unable to refute her offer. He answered, "Of course Bulma, but I hope that doesn't cut out my training time."

Bulma smiled even more and walked over to give him a peck on his lips while straddling his lap, "Are you fighting as well?" She asked.

Naruto sighed at the question, "No, I promised myself that I wouldn't get into fights like this unless I absolutely need to because of that, I'm going to continue Minato's training in the ninja arts of deception and fighting so he can take care of himself." He explained, placing his arms around his wife and using his tail to send shivers of excitement down her spine. "I'm also training Gohan for 6 months in the ninja arts. Then I'll hand him over to a teacher that requested him to help Gohan in the art of chi."

"I would really appreciate it if you fight the fight…" Bulma mumbled, bringing her lips close to his, grinding her hips against his slightly.

"I'll think about it." Naruto mumbled back, giving his wife a fierce kiss from the excitement his wife was causing him. They both ignored everything else and focused on giving each other pleasures of the skin.

Meanwhile in the afterlife

A figure was panting as he was jogging along snake-way, nearly reaching the end of the snake's tail.

"Almost *pant* there." the man said, still jogging, "Man I really hope this running is worth it."

Yes it was going to be a Long day for Son Goku.

* * *

_**[Instrumentals]**_

_**DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru**_

_**DOKKAN DOKKAN PARADISE**_

_**Genkidama ga hajike tobu ze Go Go Let's do it!**_

_**Ugomeku ayashii enajii (enajii)**_

_**Yousha wa shinai ze miteru yo**_

_**Inochini kaete mo mamoru yo (mamoru yo)**_

_**Aisuru yuuki wo tsuyosani kaero**_

_**Yari nuku ki ai de PINCH wo koeteku**_

_**Tegowai yatsu hodo WAKU WAKU modekkai ze**_

_**DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru**_

_**DOKKAN DOKKAN chansusa**_

_**Rakkii no kazeni BYUN BYUN note**_

_**DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru**_

_**DOKKAN DOKKAN ashitamo**_

_**Kotae wo mou tamashii wa shitte runosa**_

_**DRAGON SOUL!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Training Montage...**

* * *

A situation like this doesn't normally bear its face; either the monkey's starting to get subjects or the man is just plain stupid. Why you ask, well King Kai was just about to make his breakfast thinking of what to tell Naruto after having asked King Yama at the checkout station for three people. He didn't know why he did, call it a hunch but he knew that he would need their help sooner or later but as he walked past the window, he saw an idiot that was able to move under this planet's intense gravity imitating his pet monkey bubbles. So he decided to intervene.

He just got outside and the scene was starting to get really painful, "All right, that's enough, who are you?" He asked, deciding to stop the stupidity that was this man.

The man in question turned to who just spoke and saw a chubby blue man in a black robe with the symbol for kai on the front. Amazed that there was another person here, he couldn't help himself.

"Are you…? No you couldn't be…"He said, pointing his finger at the blue man in front of him.

The blue man just couldn't resist a chance when he saw one so he used this opportunity, "I am who I am, guess who…" He said and then he turned around fooling himself by dancing awkwardly. "C'mon and guess my name rhymes with pie!" He started to make strange noises with his mouth while scratching his back. "Got it?" He asked the human in front of him, "I'm King Kai!" He finally said, taking a pose expecting the human in front of him to grovel at his awesomeness.

The man in orange just pointed and screamed at King Kai in shock and then looked at the dancing monkey, "Then who is he?" Goku asked King Kai.

"Him?" King Kai asked, "That's my favorite monkey, Bubbles."

The man looked back at King Kai and scratched his head in embracement, "I see, I thought he was a little strange."

King Kai took offence to that, "Did you just call my friend Bubbles strange?" Trying to sound intimidating and look the part if the brief spark of his shades were anything to go by. "That you're not." That got the man's attention but King Kai couldn't help himself, "Now don't take it personally I'm only teasing you son, even Kai's like to kid around."

"Yeah, me too." The human replied.

*Stare.*

*Stare sweat drop*

"Okay let's see, I'll try a few jokes on you," The Kai started, rubbing his chin in thought, he continued, "All right, here's a good one, and it's about my uncle. He's so large when he sits around the house, he sits around the house."

The human looked on.

"Ring, ring." King Kai picked up an imaginary phone, "Yes hello…? You don't say…? Whaaat…? You don't say…?! Oh my gosh!" King Kai laughed at how funny he thought himself to be and the human looked on dumfounded at how bad he was.

He was still laughing when Goku thought there was no harm in complementing this poor man's joke, "Good one."

King Kai looked up at the blasphemy that was this pile of meat in front of him, "You're supposed to say 'Who was that?', and then I say 'They didn't say.' Get it?"

The human was amazed at the genius that was King Kai and bowed. "Oh right, your very funny," He lied, "But actually, I've come here to train with you sir."

"Train you?" The Kai asked surprised, "No way, why should I when you wouldn't know a good joke if it snuck up and kicked you in the head." He then made a ridiculous face and turned around mumbling at how his previous student was funnier than this one. It was then he made a very illogical decision. "Forget it, I won't train anyone without a sense of humor."

The human was shocked and forced himself to laugh at the incredibly stupid joke just to get approval from King Kai and train himself to be strong. He just hoped the Kai was stupid enough to fall for it.

"*laughing* Jokes that kick you in the head, that's crazy *laughs some more."

It caught the Kai's attention so he turned around, "Well, on second thought, I guess I could train you."

The human sighed in relief, "Oh wow, you really mean it?"

"Yes of course." King Kai said, "But first, you must pass a test." He spoke sagely.

Excited, the human replied, "Sure anything."

"All right then," The Kai said, "Make me laugh."

"Uhhhh?"

"Surely you have to know a good joke or two right? But it has to be a funny one for it to count."

The human jerked back in shock at what King Kai said, "C'mon, I'm not a comedian…"

"Hey, don't get all tensed up, staying loose is the key, trust me I know."

'Well, here goes nothing.' The human thought. "Why did the chicken cross the road? It'd to get to the other side." The human started and King Kai was starting to laugh, "Why did it want to get to the other side? To go to a bar." Here King Kai was laughing nearly in hysterics. "Why did she go to the bar? To go to the toilet." It was time for the finisher, "And why did she go to the toilet? Because that's where all the cocks hang out." King Kai was on the floor at the joke Goku gave.

"Why did the turkey cross the road? Because he wasn't a chicken!" Goku joked. King Kai was dying of laughter at this point. He decided to try one more, "What's a 72? 69 with three people watching!"

King Kai was laughing so hard, he was almost out of breath so he decided to stop laughing and wipe his shades, "Okay kid you're in."

Goku was happy at this point but he was starting to question King Kai's sanity when he continued to talk rubbish.

"Easy there King Kai! I came to train in the martial arts," Goku said, interrupting the Kai.

Embarrassed, King Kai poked, "Shame on you, you should have told me earlier." He then got into a fighting stance, "Right, show me what you got."

Goku then felt weird catching the Kai's attention, "What's wrong?"

"It's this place, for some reason, I can't just get used to the gravity." Goku elucidated.

"That is most unusual," King Kai replied, "Ah I know, I bet you came from earth, didn't you?"

"Yup."

"That explains it. I am surprised that you could even walk around." King Kai said, fingering his chin, "Well not that surprised since I had a previous student that was able to do it quite faster than you."

"Really? Why?" Goku asked.

"You see, this planet may look small but the gravity is severe. I think your body weighs 70 times more here than it did on earth." King Kai explained and walked towards Goku.

"Go ahead and jump, as high as you can." He ordered.

"Huh? Okay." Goku said and then jumped as high as a 2 story building before landing with a heavy crash. "Bummer, this is really embarrassing." He said, landing on his butt.

'Hmm, this one may prove to have talent after all, but not as much as Naruto did. But if he can prove to jump that high in x 70 of his normal gravity, then there's hope for him yet.' King Kai thought.

"Ok, get up we've got some work to do and don't take off those weighted clothes, you'll need it." King Kai said and Goku got up with his body aching from the fall.

"First order of business," King Kai looked around and spotted who he was looking for, "Bubbles come here please."

Said monkey heeded the Kai's command and throttled over there. Goku wondered where he was going but started to regret it when the Kai looked at him with an evil grin.

"You're going to have to catch bubbles before sundown, or else, I will not train you any further."

"But, but…" Goku tried to say and Bubbles dashed away as fast as he could, freezing Goku's thought momentarily before he started the chase under the gravity. "Hey wait up!"

'Now to contact that air head.' King Kai said, fixing his antenna towards the direction of earth.

* * *

_Meanwhile back on earth_

* * *

"That's it Gohan, concentrate on drawing out your chakra before we advance any further." Naruto said, wearing the normal martial arts white training Gi, tail wrapped around like a belt ordering his student who was sitting in the meditative pose trying to reach out to his chakra like his friend's father said.

'_Naruto, you ignoramus, how dare you ignore me_!' A voice shouted in his head, making Naruto stumble at the volume.

"Are you okay sensei?" Gohan asked, interrupting his training and opening an eye.

"I'm okay Gohan, carry on with your training." Naruto said and Gohan nodded in acceptance.

'_King Kai? What's up?_' He thought back to the Kai who was still fuming on his planet.

_'I told you! Don't enter x 10 at all! It causes too much strain on your body!_' The Kai shouted back at Naruto.

_'Sorry about that King Kai, I needed to then. Besides everything worked out in the end and I have a training partner for Minato_.' Naruto replied back.

'_Who is being trained by the son of a DEMON KING_!' The Kai responded.

'_Have a little faith in Piccolo, King Kai. Furthermore, I know Minato will be stronger in 6 months_.' Naruto said, impressed at the amount of chakra Gohan was releasing, _'Excuse me.'_

"Great job in unlocking your chakra Gohan, I'm impressed you have as much as I did when I was twice your age." Naruto complimented, "Now I think it's time for the next step." He then brought out a leaf and handed it over to the young boy and picked one for himself using only his chakra to move the leaf all over his body, amazing Gohan as he was demonstrating this ability.

"This is what I want you to do," Naruto instructed, "I want you to move this leaf all over your body using just your chakra. It may take time, but I want to see how far you can go by the time I get back."

"Yes sensei!" Gohan said, trying for the first time sending his leaf to the roof. "I'll get it you next time."

"I'll be right back, so don't stop," Naruto said, walking out of the room. _'So let's talk_…' He thought to King Kai.

* * *

_2 hours later._

* * *

Naruto walked into the room after his brief chat with King Kai. He saw that Gohan was still struggling with the technique and told him to pause what he was doing.

"Gohan, I have to ask. While I practically kidnapped you from your mom with permission, I want to know one thing. Why do you want this training or better yet, do you want it at all?" Naruto said to Gohan who was listening.

"I want to train. I want to be strong so I can protect my mom just in case my dad isn't here. And why stop there?" Gohan started. Naruto just stared at Gohan.

_'He's pretty smart for a 4 year old_.' Naruto thought, but he motioned for the boy to continue.

"I want to be strong enough to protect my friends and family and maybe, just maybe, the world."

Naruto was impressed at Gohan's determined voice before speaking up, "At least I know I can trust you enough to teach you some advanced skills in the future." Naruto then made a hand sign and performed the shadow clone in front of Gohan. "This technique will help you a lot when it comes to fighting and mastering things that you can't on your own. It's called the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)." Naruto then walked over to Gohan and patted him on the head, "And with determination like the one you showed, I know by the end of the day, you'll have this down so here are the instructions on how to perform it."

Naruto then told Gohan about the instructions and ten tries later, he finally got it.

"**Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)**!"

A cloud of smoke later, a perfect clone of Gohan was standing beside him, making Gohan proud of himself at his accomplishment.

Naruto smiled at Gohan, _'Now the real training begins._'

* * *

_6 months later_

* * *

A small figure could be seen fighting a much larger figure. If there was anything in common with them was the jumpsuit.

The smaller one substituted with a nearby log landing on a tree branch dodging a rapid fire blast heading his way. Then he launched himself at the three blasts, and ran along a rock sending Ki blasts at his temporary sensei who deflected them while charging up an attack with his right hand.

"**Makankōsappō (Special beam cannon)!**"

A purple spear-like beam shot out from the teacher's hand to where the student was heading, stopping his student's advance, but not for long because he just disappeared from his master's view, forcing his master to try and feel him out.

Suddenly, a fog appeared and surrounded the area around the master, and as he tried to extend his senses throughout the fog only to be interrupted by his student's voice.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden mist Jutsu)**!"

_'Where did he gather the water to perform this attack? There's no water source close by_.' The master thought and then his eyes widened in realization before a smirk graced his features, _'He used the water vapor in the air to create the mist, clever, for a brat_.'

"This is the part where you give up before I cut off your four limbs." A voice said, covering the whole area trying to intimidate the master who just shrugged in response.

"This is the part where you're welcome to try." The master said and then he felt his left hand being sliced off his body and winced.

"Your loss." The voice said before cutting off his master's left leg then right leg then right arm. The mist was cleared and the master could only wince in pain as he heard footsteps heading his way and looked up to see his student walking to him with his blade. His student was holding a long Black katana that was curved at the tip with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. It had a manji-like shape with the tsuba being curved and jagged. It had a chain that was attached to Minato's arm forming a wide loop. This blade was made by the finest blacksmith in the world and given to him by his father as a gift. Its name, Tensa Zangetsu.

(Slight bleach cross over, I know but Wanna bitch about it.)

"Not bad Minato, you managed to subdue me when you had the upper hand. I'm glad to say that you have passed my test. Now if you'll excuse me…" the master said, gathering his energy healing his arms and legs and flexed them before Minato helped him up with a smile.

"Thanks sensei," Minato said. "With the Saiyans appearing in six months' time, we need all the help we can get."

"And that's why I'm here to take over your training." A voice said from above the trees. Looking up, Piccolo and Minato saw Naruto standing on the branch not far from them and they looked to the left and what they saw surprised them both.

On the other branch was a determined Gohan looking down at them as they were staring. Gone was the old outfit they knew him by replaced by pretty much the same thing Naruto was wearing, a black long sleeved jacket with blue outlines along the edges and matching black trousers with a blue Gi belt with his tail wrapped around it. He was wearing a blue muscle shirt underneath the jacket and had matching blue armbands and a headband that was holding his hair. Tied to his back was a small sword with a sheath over it.

"Hi Guys!" Gohan said waving his hand then jumping to the ground to greet Minato with a hand shake.

"Hey Gohan, how was training with my dad?" Minato asked and Gohan shuddered in remembrance at the harsh training he was put through.

"It was okay, at the end, I learnt a couple of things that I'll show later." Gohan replied to his friend.

"You sound mature and determined for a 4 years old." Piccolo commented.

"That's what I was going for though I never expected the potential this kid had." Naruto said from his spot beside Gohan.

"Thus making my teachings all the sweeter." Piccolo said "All right boys, time for the switch."

Minato and Gohan exchanged their spots with a smile on their face.

"There are seals on Gohan preventing him from using Ninjutsu during his time with you and one on speed and resistance as well."

"That's good, with the added weight and handicap, the boy will be stronger by the time I'm done." Piccolo said and Naruto agreed.

"All right boys, say good bye so we can continue with the training." Naruto said and both boys bid each other good bye.

"Good luck with your training Gohan." Minato said as he was leaving.

"Thanks! You too." Gohan replies and looked at Piccolo who nodded and followed him to where the training will commence.

The Saiyans better watch out in 6 months because they'll be ready and waiting.

* * *

_Meanwhile on King Kai's planet._

* * *

"All right Goku, it's time to get up, I'd like to introduce you to some people who will help you in training." King Kai said and Goku got up from his spot and looked to see three men with King Kai and two of them had a tail while the third looked weird.

The first was a tall, fair-skinned man with white, shaggy hair, dark-coloured eyes and three red markings on his face — one under each of his eyes, and one on his chin. He wore an armour emblazoned with the Senju symbol worn over a simple black suit, with a distinctive white fur collar. This armour was constructed from numerous blue metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and upper arms. This clothing was accompanied by sandals and a happuri engraved with the Konoha emblem, in the place of the more traditional forehead protector. Beneath his shoulder armour he wore two bands on each arm. This man was Hashirama Senju, the second Hokage of Konoha.

The second was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man who bore resemblance to his new friend, Naruto in terms of physical appearance; both have black eyes and spiky, black hair. He also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His attire consisted of a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a leaf green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals and wore a short-sleeved long white Haori over his normal attire, decorated by orange flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a tail. This man was Minato Namikaze, the forth Hokage.

The third looked very similar to himself: he has unkempt hair which partially stands on end and a scar on his left cheek. He wears black and green Battle Armor, and a green scouter on his left eye. This was Bardock.

"This are going to be your new teachers/sparring partners in their area of interest." King Kai said causing all three to give an evil grin to Goku who shivered at the look.

Yup, those Saiyans better start praying because they're in for a surprise on earth.

* * *

**A.N I tend to make Goku and Gohan stronger than they were in cannon so they won't lose just as quickly. I even changed Gohan's appearance too. **

**Also, since Minato jr. and Gohan are going to be versed in the ninja art, they would know how to hide their emotions from others or deceive them so expect some shift in changes from time to time.**

**I also know that the power level on king kai's planet was 10 times earth gravity but I decided to change it up a bit. Sorry if this upsets some people.**

**Power Levels**

**Gohan – 1000.**

**Minato Jr. - 1, 900.**

**Piccolo - 1, 700.**

**Naruto – 18, 000.**

**Goku – 5, 000.**

**Those are their power levels as of the first 6 months.**

**P.S there's a new one piece crossover challenge on my profile page. the other is still open.**

**Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SSJ1 = x 50 of charged up base level with no restrictions.**

**SSJ2 = x 100 of charged up base level.**

**SSJ3 = x 400 of charged up base level.**

**SSJ4 = x 1200 of charged up base level.**

**A.N. Somebody wanted to know the multipliers after each transformation, there it is. I hope that clears up something's. Also, Vegeta and Nappa will be SLIGHTLY stronger than in canon seeing as most of the canon characters are stronger as well.**

**I have a Naruto/Bleach crossover challenge ready for any takers out there.**

**Goku isn't going to learn Ninjutsu. He's too old for that. Besides, he's dead and only through special means will Hashirama and Minato Sr. (Both dead warriors) be able to use their skills. They would teach Goku sensing and reaction time while Bradock spars with his son and helps in honing his Saiyan side.**

**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.**

* * *

In the outskirts of space, two blue comets were seen traveling at an impressive speed passing through some moons and planets straight for their destination, the earth. Zooming in closely, one could see that the comets were in fact two spherical ships with two red see through windows and two shadows could be seen in each of the pods. That meant someone or something was arriving in the earth and they'd just entered the atmosphere flying over a city.

Meanwhile in East City, today was a bad day for most because of the awful traffic that was taking place. Every corner was packed with vehicles of different kinds ranging from small to large and drivers were annoyed of the happenings here. Horns could be heard from cars trying to get the attention of drivers, forcing them to move but it was all for naught when not even the slightest inch of movement from the vehicles could be seen.

A father and a daughter were walking down the side walk when his daughter asked a question.

"Hey dad, can we eat please? I'm hungry."

Her father looked at his watch and the time was reading 11:43 am. He answered his daughter moments later, "Sure, it's almost lunch time."

The two humans heard something and looked up to the sky seeing nothing there but then the little girl was starting to get scared when she saw two large objects falling from the sky. So she held onto her father out of fear as the objects landed in the city with a crash.

Chaos was what was happening right now in the city with buildings collapsing and people running around for their lives. In the middle of the city, two pits were seen once the smoke cleared the area and in the holes were the ships from before.

"What happened?" A man asked, still shaken from the mini tremor that just took place.

"I don't know, help me up." A female beside him said as she was on her butt.

People moved closer to the holes on the ground and out of curiosity, they looked down and were in shock at what they saw.

"It's like some sort of ship." Another man said as he looked and spotted the pods in the ground.

"Y-you mean like from outer space?!" A man fearfully asked beside him, alerting those around him.

"That's it! It's a space pod."

"Someone call the cops."

"Yeah right, what are they going to do? They'll just say it's a weather balloon."

"There has to be thousands of tiny aliens in there!"

"There's another one here." A voice said as a person noticed the other pod.

"Stay calm-."

"Forget that, I'm out of here!"

With a hiss, the hatches on the doors of the pods opened up, revealing two bodies inside of each pod.

The people were still in hysterics as the 'aliens' started to reveal themselves by stepping out of the pods.

The first one was 5'5" tall. His hair firmly stood upward, and had a prominent widow's peak. He wore a full body armor that offered the traditional torso protection of other armors, but also offered crotch, upper leg, and shoulder protection. The shoulder guards of the Battle Armor seemed to point at more of an upwards angle and came with the colors, white and gold painted on them. He had a tail wrapped on his waist and wore a pair of white matching gloves and boots. He also had a bored look on his face.

The other one was twice as tall as the first wearing a similar outfit but the color patterns were blue and gold instead and he wore blue fingerless gloves with matching blue boots. He was bald on the head and had a goatee on his face and wore a smirk as he looked at the insects below him. He also had a tail wrapped around his waist. Both had on scouters similar to the one Raditz wore as he arrived.

The taller one stretched his back and one could hear some bones cracking as he did that. "Ah…, my neck is killing me." He said while massaging his neck.

"What do you expect after sitting down for so long?" The shorter one asked as they landed on the ground below them facing the crowd in front of them.

The taller one looked at his comrade, "What should we do to these gawking fools?" He arrogantly asked, "They border me."

"Oh I don't know," His comrade said, "Why don't you decide for once?"

"Really? Thanks Vegeta, this is gonna be a lot of fun for me." He said with an air of malevolence around him.

The now revealed Vegeta chuckled in amusement. "Don't mention it." He said between chuckles.

The bigger one chuckled as well, gathering energy in his right hand, giving it a pinkish hue aura. He then raised his left arm up and made an arc with his middle and index finger.

"Ha!" He yelled and the result, a mighty eruption within a city mile radius that could be seen from the outskirts of space.

Once that was done, only Vegeta and his comrade were left standing from the attack. His comrade laughed at the demolition done.

"Do you think I was trying too hard to impress them Vegeta?" He asked Vegeta after the laughter died down.

"There isn't anyone left to impress Nappa," Vegeta said, "I should have known better than to let you have any fun."

"Why?" Nappa asked, "Oh c'mon, a little destruction won't affect the sale price of this planet. What's the big deal?"

"Try to use your brain," Vegeta said, annoyed at the big oaf beside him, "We came here for the dragon balls, remember, Nappa?"

"Well, yeah, we're gonna wish for immortality weren't we?" Nappa remembered.

"Good and we need all 7 balls, right?" Vegeta asked, "What if one of them was in this city you just destroyed?"

Nappa was shocked that he forgot about that and he apologized to Vegeta for his mistake.

"What's done is done." Vegeta said. He then adjusted his scouter to look for the highest power level on the planet, Nappa doing the same, and as they spotted them, Vegeta had a malevolent smirk on his face, "Time for some fun."

With a burst of Ki, Vegeta and Nappa left in a fit of evil laughter wanting to do damage to the world's strongest.

The Z warriors had better watch out, because the evil Saiyans were on their way.

* * *

**_[Instrumentals]_**

**_DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru_**

**_DOKKAN DOKKAN PARADISE_**

**_Genkidama ga hajike tobu ze Go Go Let's do it!_**

**_Ugomeku ayashii enajii (enajii)_**

**_yousha wa shinai ze miteru yo_**

**_Inochini kaete mo mamoru yo (mamoru yo)_**

**_Aisuru yuuki wo tsuyosani kaero_**

**_Yari nuku ki ai de PINCH wo koeteku_**

**_Tegowai yatsu hodo WAKU WAKU modekkai ze_**

**_DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru_**

**_DOKKAN DOKKAN chansusa_**

**_Rakkii no kazeni BYUN BYUN note_**

**_DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru_**

**_DOKKAN DOKKAN ashitamo_**

**_Kotae wo mou tamashii wa shitte runosa_**

**_DRAGON SOUL!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Saiyans arrive…**

* * *

"Gohan on your guard, they're heading straight for us." Piccolo said as he sensed the power levels heading his way.

"But why would they be heading our way?" Gohan asked.

"They're probably seeking to eliminate the strongest power level."

"But shouldn't that be Naruto and Minato?"

…

"Bastards!" Piccolo shouted to the sky, probably at Naruto and Minato's laughing faces.

"Hey guys! Krillin's here." Krillin said as he appeared on the scene.

"I thought I sensed someone else coming, good. It seems you've increased your powers since we last met."

"I know isn't it great?! I-."

"You're almost as strong as Gohan now."

"I-. Wait, but he's only 5…"

"It's because I'm a Saiyan."

"Well, at least there's only 4 of you." Then he whispered, "So how bad was the training with Piccolo?"

"The training was okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Minato's dad is a better teacher though."

"I can hear you!"

…

"So how was your training-." Gohan tried to ask.

"First rule about Popo's training, do not talk about Popo's training." Krillin cried.

Gohan asked, "Are you oka-?"

"Second rule of Popo's training…"

"Aww man he's already crying and the Saiyans haven't arrived ye-." Piccolo said, but was interrupted by a voice in the sky.

"Here we are!"

They looked up and saw two intimidating figures floating on the sky with tails wrapped around their waists that looked like Minato's, Naruto's, and Gohan's tails.

"Hi."

"So you guys are the Saiyans?" Piccolo asked.

"No." Nappa replied.

"Don't be rude Nappa." Vegeta chided with a smirk on his face.

"And you're here for the dragon balls." Krillin said.

"No." Nappa repeated.

"We are," Vegeta said as he looked at Nappa and then back to the group with his left fist clenched, "And I am the Prince of all Saiyans!" He announced with a dramatic flair around him.

"You're a prince?" Piccolo asked, confused.

"No." Nappa said once more, forcing Vegeta to look at him.

"Fuck you Nappa." Vegeta swore.

"So what do we call you?" Piccolo asked.

"I am Nappa." Nappa announced and pointed to his friend, "And this is Vegeta, he was a priso-."

"Shut up Nappa!" Vegeta interrupted.

"Oh look Vegeta, it's a Namekian." Nappa noticed.

"Hey! I take offence to that!" Krillin said.

"He's referring to me you idiot." Piccolo said, "And it's not an insult, the Namekians are a fine proud race of-."

"That means he doesn't have a penis, right Vegeta?" Nappa asked.

"…" Piccolo just stared with his mouth opened in shock.

"So what does that make you Piccolo?" Gohan asked. "You survive mostly on water; does that make you a slug or a plant?"

"Gohan, not now." Piccolo griped, pissed at the Saiyans in front of him.

"Can you also conduct Photosynthesis?" Gohan continued, "Wait what?"

"These are them folks! The terrible monsters that destroyed East City!" An announcer announced with a microphone among the helicopters that just arrived upon the scene. "Hurry up and get a shot of them all."

"Umm, which one Mr. Ken?" The photographer asked his boss.

"Look Vegeta, the Paparazzi…" Nappa announced. "I have to protect my image!" He then shot a blast at the camera crew chopper that killed the crew inside it.

"Oh my god, he blew up the cargo pod!" The photographer screamed from his chopper, "And a cargo with people!"

Nappa smirked at his work and pushed a button activating his scouter. "Good, now I'm gonna read their power levels Vegeta." He said and started reading everyone's level.

"Nappa don't you understand? They can hide their power levels, these tools are useless." Vegeta said, removing his scouter. "And I have a better way of testing their power levels, plant the Saibamen."

…

"Yay!" Nappa cheered and did as Vegeta asked and planted them in the ground.

Suddenly, seven short green humanoid/plant hybrid rose from the earth standing in front of Vegeta and Nappa.

"What are those?" Piccolo asked.

"Their cultivated life forms, all with the same power level as Raditz. That's right, he was so weak, we could actually grow Raditzs'." Vegeta said.

"But Vegeta, then you'll have to worry about the…" Nappa said.

"God damn it Nappa, nobody's gonna get that." Vegeta said.

"As a matter of fact," A voice said from above them and two figures landed on the ground. "I did."

"Oh goody, more of them." Vegeta sighed. "Who the hell are you?"

"Vegeta look, more bald people." Nappa noticed, "The small one, *Krillin* the two tall ones *Piccolo and the new arrival* and uh…" He tried to make out what the short white thing with a smiley face was. "Vegeta look, a Pokémon."

"I'm not a Pokémon, I'm Chaozu." Chaozu replied.

"You hear that Vegeta, it's a Chaozu." Nappa said, holding a Pokéball that appeared in his hand. "I'm gonna catch it."

"I told you I'm not a Pokémo-. OW!" Chaozu yelled as his forehead was hit with the Pokéball, sporting a red bruise on the spot.

"Awww it didn't work Vegeta." Nappa said, disappointed that he didn't catch the Pokémon in front of him.

"That's because you have to damage it first." Vegeta explained.

"Oh right." Nappa smirked.

Another figure dropped on the ground facing the evil Saiyans. He had long hair and was about the same height as Piccolo wearing the same orange jumpsuit Krillin wore with no difference. And he'd an "x" scar on his face.

"It's okay guys. I'm here now." He declared heroically, flashing his friends a 'reassuring' thumbs-up with a confident grin on his scarred-face. (heroic music playing in the background)

"It's Yamcha!" Krillin yelled in relief.

"Don't worry guys! We worked ourselves half to death with our training! So I know that as long as we stick together, we'll take all these Saiyans to the cleaners," He then got into his fighting stance, motivating his friends with his speech. "And we will wi-."

*Hug* *BOOM!*

Once the smoke from the eruption cleared, one could see Yamcha's dead body in a small crater.

"And there you have it folks, that man is dead, so very, very dead." The announcer from the helicopter announced.

"Yamcha!" Krillin cried, crouching next to his body, then got up on one knee, "Yamcha was our friend, and you bastards killed him!" Then he got into his fighting stance facing Vegeta and Nappa, "Don't worry Yamcha, I'll avenge you!"

"Oh right, you're going to avenge him, the five year old is stronger than you are." Piccolo taunted.

"But I-."

"Face it. You're pretty much here as a meat shield." Piccolo said with a smirk and to say Krillin was mad was an understatement.

"Ha. Look at him Vegeta," Nappa laughed at Krillin's face. "He's like the Raditz of their group."

"That's it, I can't take it anymore," Krillin screamed and then charged his Ki on both palms and brought it over his head aiming at the Saibamen who took their fighting stance, "I can only be pushed so far." His Ki was charged up and stretched his arms at the Saibamen firing it, yelling the name of his attack simultaneously.

**"…Krillin Limit break!"**

A yellow beam shot out of Krillin's arm heading straight to the sky and then made a complete turn before busting into multiple yellow beams raining down at the saibamen, killing three in the process.

Krillin panted, having spent a considerable amount of Ki controlling the attack, "That was *Pant* for Yamcha *Pant*"

Vegeta held up three fingers, "Congratulations, you just destroyed the equivalent of three Raditz."

"That's right, what now you sonovab-."

"Nappa here is worth 6 Raditz." Vegeta smirked malevolently, pointing to Nappa then to himself, "And I am worth 18 Raditz."

"I… awww-." Krillin tried to say.

"Ah c'mon, don't get so down on yourself, at least you proved that your Raditz is still stronger than our Raditz." Nappa said.

"I'm sure it's good for you," Vegeta said and then he noticed something, "Oh and by the way, you missed one."

As he said that, a saibaman emerged from the mountain heading straight to Krillin with its arm stretched but a larger arm grabbed it and stopped its advance.

"Yeah… No," Piccolo said and then he punched it on its stomach and flung it away and shot a beam out of his mouth at the flying Saibaman, exploding on contact.

"Wow, that was amazing Mr. Piccolo." Gohan said in awe, faking childish innocence to throw off his opponents.

"Yeah, way to go." Tien said from his spot.

"But, what about-." Krillin tried to say but was interrupted by Piccolo.

"Well we can all learn a thing or two."

"But I just killed three of them-." Krillin whined but was interrupted again.

"Nobody cares Krillin." The Pokémon said.

"Well Nappa, it looks like it's your turn to teach them a lesson." Vegeta said suggestively from beside Nappa who smirked malevolently.

"Yeah, I got to go to Saiyan University." Nappa said, walking to his new toys.

"What could an idiot like you possibly major in?" Vegeta asked Nappa who was still walking.

"Child Psychology." Nappa replied.

"Wow, that sounds really interesting-." Gohan said, interested in this.

"With a minor in pain!" Nappa yelled before shooting at Tien, taking off his left arm with a powerful right hook.

Tien yelled in agony and pain at his fallen arm, wincing from time to time while Nappa laughed.

"Looks like he's been… disarmed!" Vegeta joked.

…

"I get it!"

"Shut up Nappa."

Tien flew back away from Nappa who followed him like a magnet.

"Oh I love this game…" And with a kick on the head to Tien, Nappa said "Tag." As Tien landed on the ground, a disappointed Nappa said, "No tag backs."

'Damn, this guy's strong.' Tien thought while trying to get up and looked left and right. 'Maybe it would be best if I took Chaozu and-. Wait! Where is he?!'0

*Hug*

Nappa, feeling something grabbing his back with tiny arms and legs, shouted to his ally while trying to reach for it, "Vegeta! The Pokémon's on my back,-."

"Chaozu! No!" Tien yelled, seeing his friend glowing thinking the worst.

"Aww, I can't get it off Vegeta." Nappa said, still trying to reach it on his back. Then he smashed his back at a mountain destroying it but not Chaozu.

"Chaozu, you get down from there this instant." Tien ordered his friend.

'No! I meant to do this Tien, for all the people of earth, our friends, and especially you.' Chaozu mentally said to an emotional Tien while he was still glowing brighter and brighter.

"But Chaozu-." Tien tried to say.

'Don't worry, you can just wish me back with the dragon balls.' Chaozu mentally reasoned with a smiley face. Then it turned serious, 'Now good bye my friend-.'

"That won't work Chaozu; we've already wished you back once we can't do it twice!" Tien yelled/corrected.

'Wait wha-.*BOOM!* Chaozu exploded on Nappa's back, taking the big Saiyan with him.

"Chaozu!" Tien yelled out in agony at seeing his friend die.

"Oh my god! He blew into more pieces than Yamcha."

"Krillin!"

"What?"

"He was my closest friend," Tien said, falling to his knees, "I… I loved him."

"As a memorial to Yamcha, gay." Krillin said.

The smoke cleared from the explosion and Nappa stood in all his glory, clothes messed up from the self-destructing Pokémon.

"Aww dang it Vegeta, he used self-destruct. I hate it when they do that." Nappa said, cleaning his mouth.

"Damn it!"

"Awww. I think I made him mad Vegeta, should I talk to him about it?" Nappa asked, "The first step in working out your problems is healthy communication-."

"Ha!" Tien yelled as he destroyed a large rock that was standing beside Nappa who just sidestepped the punch.

"Hey, that was very rude," Nappa scolded "I was talking to Vegeta!" Nappa said as he punched Tien in the stomach sending the three eyed man flying back crashing through a mountain.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Gohan asked Piccolo who scoffed at the question then folded his hands and smirked.

"Can't you see that he has to do this on his own." He said to Gohan. "He's fighting for the honor of his fallen comrade." He lectured.

"Help me *Smash* for *Slam* the *Smash* love of God *Slam* Help me *Smash*" Tien pleaded as he was getting smacked around by Nappa.

"Piccolo, help him!" Gohan yelled at his part-time mentor.

"Oh all right." Piccolo finally said then turned to Krillin "Krillin Go!"

"Right!"

They both flew heading straight to Nappa who was flying at them with a yell.

"*Smack by Piccolo* He hit me *Slam by Krillin* He hit me too." Nappa was sent crashing down to the earth after the tag team by both fighters that remained in the air looking at their work.

Gohan was looking at the falling Nappa and gathered chakra on his clenched fist waiting to hit the falling Saiyan.

"Gohan! Hit him with everything you got!" Piccolo yelled.  
"Right!" he then punched Saiyan to the mountain with all his energy that hurt Nappa quite a bit but not too much.

Nappa froze on the air cracking his neck looking back at the kid "Hmm, Hey Vegeta! Can I kill him?"

"No Nappa."

"Awww."

"Damn it!" Piccolo yelled seeing Nappa was okay.

"Hey not gonna lie, dick move guys… dick move" Nappa said wiping the blood off his mouth.

Krillin looked at Piccolo "Piccolo, do you have a plan?" he asked out of ideas.

"That depends, can you get him in a full nelson?" Piccolo answered with his own question.

"Any plans that involve not killing me?"  
"Well there is the multi-form technique…" Piccolo said.

"But doesn't that cut our power level in half-"

"Plan A or Plan B?!"

"Plan B! Plan B!"

"Kage-Bunshin No Jutsu!" they both yelled and a cloud of smoke later two perfect duplicates stood beside both fighters with a mirrored look on their face.

"Vegeta look!" Nappa noticed "I can't… Believe it."

*Groan*

Both clones attacked Nappa with all their might but Nappa either deflected, ducked or dodged each attack.

'_He's dodging every hit, we can't lay a finger on him!' _Piccolo thought as he was watching his and Krillin's clone faced and tried to outnumber Nappa _'What kind of incredible mental discipline has this guy gone through?'_

'_Pancake, pancake bakers Bam! *heavily hits Krillin's clone* bake me a cake as fast as you can!' _Nappa sang in his mind as he finished beating up each clone and sent them crashing to the ground below.

"Good effort but I'm the paddy cake champion." Nappa said.

"Wha-"

"But at least you didn't uselessly self-destruct like that Pokémon…" Nappa said.

Tien had had enough of the insult to his guy friend and got up with all the strength he could muster "You stupid… ugly… Sunova bitch…" Tien charged his remaining Ki and channeled it through his right hand and aimed at Nappa "His name was Chaozu! HA!" Tien yelled and used up all his energy to fire a beam at Nappa who just noticed the fallen bald guy.

"Yeah that Chaozu- Oh my GOD!" Nappa yelled as he was hit with the blast from Tien who was panting as his life was fading away.

As the smoke cleared from the explosion area, Nappa was still alive and kicking with a smirk "Aha, pointless." He said.

"We're gonna die aren't we?" Krillin asked.

"Yup" Nappa said and with a yell, he flew at Piccolo and Krillin wanting to kill them quickly but froze on the air.

"Vegeta?" he called.

"What?"  
"I can fly…" Nappa said, amazed at what else he noticed.

"… Yes Nappa, yes you can…" Vegeta said after growing at Nappa's stupidity.

"You know, you're gonna be in a lot of trouble once Goku and Naruto gets here." Krillin said catching Vegeta's attention.

"Who?"

"Goku! He's stronger than all of us combined." Krillin praised "And Naruto, he just as, if not stronger than Goku."

"Well than I guess we better kill you before they get here." Vegeta announced.

"But Vegeta, I wanna meet the strong guys." Nappa whined.

"Nappa just kill them first and-"

"But I want them to see me kill these guys."

"Oh God, there's no arguing with you is there?" Vegeta asked "Fine, we'll give you three hours tops." Vegeta said as he held up three fingers. "After that I'm killing all of you."

"Yay." Nappa cheered in happiness at the decision. "And now we wait…"

And wait they did. Will Goku and Co. make it in time to save their friends? Will Nappa stop acting like a child? And will Vegeta ever get laid? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

**A.N I'd like to thank Leader of monkeys and SinOfDisaster in helping me BETA this chapter before posting it and I'd like to thank Leader of monkeys for directing me to DBZ Abridged that I honestly never knew it existed. I have been seeing hints but I ignored them and moved on.**

**Power Levels**

**Saibamen – 1, 500.**

**Gohan – 3, 000.**

**Piccolo – 4, 000.**

**Krillin – 2, 800.**

**Yamcha – 2, 400.**

**Tien – 3, 400.**

**Chaozu – 1, 500.**

**Nappa – 9, 000.**

**Vegeta – 21, 600.**

**I told you that I'll change up the power levels of the Z warrior's and the Saiyans before seeing as they all had an alternate training than Canon so it makes sense. Someone also pointed out my mistake in Naruto's power level from the last chapter. I changed it to 18, 000. Thanks for the error.**

**Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N I noticed I lost some followers because of the last chapter. Let me say this now to set things straight. The last chapter was an Omake, expect bits and pieces of comedy in later chapters but not another entire chapter.**

**It also looks like Kushina and Tsunade are going to appear in the DBZ universe along with two others, I have an idea on when and how to introduce them but they might not have that much of a role.**

**I have another idea for a Naruto/Ben 10 cross, while I could write it myself, I think I'll just share it with anyone interested. I may write the first chapter though and expect someone to take it from there.**

**I have decided that Naruto isn't going to use Kaio-ken because that's Goku's signature, he has his own mode as you all know and it's more powerful than Kaio-ken.**

**I thank you Leader of Monkeys and SinOfDisaster for helping me Beta my work.**

**I am going to need help in comming up with ideas for this story, anyone thats willing to help, PM me.**

**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. **

* * *

Wind blew in the valley, completing the peaceful atmosphere that was created moments earlier as 5 occupants waited for the arrival of two or three fighters that could determine the end of the fight. Nappa was annoying the others with his constant bickering, killing the silence that once occupied the field.

"Tell me again why I decided to wait for three hours." Nappa whined.

"Because Nappa we want Kakarot and this, 'Naruto' to see us as we kill their friends then we kill them moments later." Vegeta said, using Nappa's own words against him, "All this might have been avoided if you stopped acting childish."

"C'mon Vegeta, it was to throw them off their game…" Nappa argued.

"While I commend you on that idea, I still say it was useless." Vegeta said, folding his arms and closing his eyes, "Now we continue waiting."

"Fine…" Nappa gave up with a sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the remaining three warriors, the three fighters were thinking about how things had spiraled down so quickly and were upset at the lost lives.

"Hey, why don't we just leave while we still have the chance?" Krillin spoke up, breaking the tense silence that was eloping the area. "We can't beat them; I say live to fight another day."

Piccolo just looked offended at what Krillin said and spoke out of reason, "There won't be another day for us or anyone else to fight these monsters, and these freaks intend to eradicate all of humanity."

"This is bad." Krillin spoke out of frustration, "C'mon Naruto, Goku, get here. Hurry!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, in a mansion_

* * *

_Hiss_

A double sliding door opened, revealing two shirtless figures covered in sweat. Naruto was helping his tired son out of the chamber with a proud smile and looked at his son's panting face.

"Good work Minato, I'm proud of you." Naruto said finally.

Minato smiled at his dad still tired from the workout, "I told you I'd do it.*pant*"

"I'm just surprised, sure I've seen black before, but red is a whole new thing." Naruto said, picking up a senzu bean from the drawers as he reached the shower room and gave it to his son who gladly accepted it, "I'm even surprised with the attacks you created."

"Well, I had help from you."

"As a test dummy."

"Good point."

"Now let's take a shower, your mother has lunch prepared for us in the kitchen." Naruto said and both father and son headed for the showers moments after.

30 minutes later

They walked out of the house with new outfits. Naruto sported a Gi similar to Goku's orange Gi, but the colors were different. He was still sporting the colors black and gold (Decorating the Kanji for Kai at his back) and he wore a white long-sleeve muscle shirt under it with black boots and orange armbands and an orange Gi belt, showing that he still loved the color orange. A hole was punctured in the back of his trousers for his tail to swing out freely. And his hair was defying gravity.

Minato was standing beside his father wearing black baggy trousers with blue shinobi sandals along with a white long-sleeved muscle shirt that was over a v-neck black sleeve-less button-less shirt. He wore a black short-sleeve trench coat similar to what his grandfather wore but the colors were black and white (flame-like patterns). He wore his sword on his hip and wrapped his tail around his waist. His green hair was packed in a ponytail.

Bulma stood inside watching her husband gearing himself up to leave for the fight. She gave Naruto a hug and a quick kiss to the lips and hugged her son and kissed his forehead, wishing them luck in the fight.

"It's okay Bulma, everything will work out fine," Naruto reassured his wife. Minato agreed with his father.

"All right, take care." Bulma said and with a burst of ki, both fighters flew to where they knew the fight was happening.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

A blue bullet could be seen flying through the clouds heading for the check-in station. It arrived at the station and once it slowed down, one could see that the figure was Son Goku and he was heading to the station as fast as he could.

'_I'm on my way guys, just hold on a bit longer_,' He thought, passing through the snake princesses' house closing in the and getting closer to the station as fast as he could.

It looked like back up it was on its way guys, hold on a bit longer.

* * *

[Minato's outfit - art/Minato-The-Super-Saiyan-326804639]

* * *

**[Instrumentals]**

**DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru**

**DOKKAN DOKKAN PARADISE**

**Genkidama ga hajike tobu ze Go Go Let's do it!**

**Ugomeku ayashii enajii (enajii)**

**yousha wa shinai ze miteru yo**

**Inochini kaete mo mamoru yo (mamoru yo)**

**Aisuru yuuki wo tsuyosani kaero**

**Yari nuku ki ai de PINCH wo koeteku**

**Tegowai yatsu hodo WAKU WAKU modekkai ze**

**DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru**

**DOKKAN DOKKAN chansusa**

**Rakkii no kazeni BYUN BYUN note**

**DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru**

**DOKKAN DOKKAN ashitamo**

**Kotae wo mou tamashii wa shitte runosa**

**DRAGON SOUL!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Nappa's great day…**

* * *

"Piccolo, they are going to be here before the three hours, don't you think?" Krillin asked the Namekian.

"Who knows?" Piccolo asked. "Just in case I suggest we use this time to think on how we could inflict a little damage on them ourselves."

"I have an idea." Gohan said.

"Let's hear it." Piccolo urged.

"Well to start off, the knock off of Naruto-sensei's Kage-bunshin was just awful." Gohan said, making Piccolo and Krillin wince at the jab.

"Well what do you expect? We weren't taught by an expert like you were." Krillin pointed out.

"Yeah, but still, let me fight the big guy, I'll try to inflict some damage to him. Also, Naruto-sensei taught me some other few things about chakra that I can use to my advantage." Gohan assured.

"Like what?" Piccolo asked.

"Did you know that there are five chakra elemental natures? As it turns out I have a water nature while Naruto-sensei has an earth nature, a lightning nature, a water nature and a wind nature. He even combined wind and earth to create wood." Gohan explained.

"Well it does make sense that you're water, you are calm and gentle like the waves and when angered, you turn into a raring typhoon." Piccolo commented, remembering the brief squabble with Raditz.

"What point are you trying to make?" Krillin asked.

"While my clones would be busy fighting him, I can transform into an object without him noticing and silently attack him."

"Won't work, even if the big one is stupid, he still has his partner that's a whole lot stronger than him, and he will notice when you go to attack and intervene to help his comrade." Piccolo said while internally approving Gohan's way of thinking.

"And I don't think we're that strong to take him on." Krillin said.

"What do you say I have some laughs with these guys? No point in standing around I always say." Nappa suddenly spoke out loud.

Vegeta sighed, "Very well, but try not to get carried away," Vegeta said and after a moment's pause he smirked, "Much."

"Thanks Vegeta." Nappa said and then got into his fighting stance alerting the Z-warriors, "This. Is. Gonna. Be. My. Best. Day. Ever."

Nappa took off to the sky seemingly with no destination in mind but suddenly, he had a destination, the chopper/flight crew that were panicking once they saw him heading their way. They started to turn around and fly away from Nappa but their running was futile because Nappa caught up to them and that was where the destruction started.

"I hate the media!" Nappa yelled and his eyes were glowing blue as he shot lasers from them at the crew below him, killing some people in the process, having fun as he did it.

Meanwhile, the scouter on Vegeta's face beeped, signaling the pass of the second hour and still no Naruto or Kakarot and he made his displeasure known.

"If Kakarot or Naruto decide not to show up in the remaining hour, I will be very disappointed." Vegeta warned.

_'There's no other option for us_,' Piccolo thought. _'At this point, it's all or nothing_.'

* * *

_Naruto and Minato_

* * *

Naruto and Minato were flying through the valleys and the mountains in order to reach their destination before it was too late.

"Can't we go any faster? I want to fight these guys." Minato complained.

Naruto, with all his mental conditioning had to remember that Minato was still a 6 year old boy, so he sighed and nodded and with another burst of Ki, they doubled their speed and headed faster for their destination.

* * *

_Meanwhile - with Goku_

* * *

Goku just passed the end of snake way with a thud, running as fast as he could to the checkout station that Kami was surely waiting for him there. He couldn't help but thank his teachers in all they've taught him.

"Man, I'm glad that Hashirama sharpened up my speed with that heavy training he put me through. I feel so much lighter." Goku said as he continued dashing to the station, hoping to make it to earth on time.

_'Just hang on guys.'_ Goku thought resolutely as he ran.

_1 hour later_

The timer on Vegeta's scouter alerted him that the hour was up.

"Time is up." Vegeta said, getting up from the rock he sat down on, "Looks like your champions aren't coming to save you all." Vegeta said, throwing his scouter to the ground with a smirk on his face.

"You afraid or something?" Nappa asked as he landed on the ground, satisfied with the destruction he caused within the hour.

"That'll be the answer I guess." Vegeta said.

"He's not afraid, my dad and Naruto will get here and save us, you'll see." Gohan yelled.

"Damn it, what the heck is taking them so long?" Krillin stressed his question.

_'Don't do this, guys. We need your help_.' Piccolo thought.

"All that fun has taken my blood lust up," Nappa said, flexing his muscles and punching his fist walking to the fighters, "Too bad you three are here to help me get rid of it."

"Krillin, when I give the signal, you grab the Saiyan by his weak-spot, the tail." Piccolo said commandingly, "And Gohan, you charge in with everything you've got."

"Right." Krillin and Gohan both replied simultaneously.

"Don't mess up." Piccolo warned.

"Here goes nothing!" Krillin charged at Nappa with all his might, wanting to be the decoy in the plan to distract Nappa. He raised his arms up as he neared his foe and aimed at the ground, firing a beam of Ki lifting himself up, distracting Nappa while he was in front of the Saiyan.

Piccolo used this chance to disappear and appear beside Nappa and grab his tail with a vice-lock grip, hoping to weaken his opponent while Gohan charged at the chance given to him.

Nappa smirked as he realized what was going on. "Nice attempt." He said and then elbowed Piccolo on the head, forcing the Namekian to sport a bruise.

_'That's impossible.'_ Piccolo said, shocked at how his plan failed. He wasn't the only one shocked, as Gohan stopped his advance and looked at his part time mentor in concern.

"P-piccolo," Gohan stuttered out after moments of silence on his part.

Piccolo was still in pain and was losing consciousness fast, falling forward but was caught on his shirt by Nappa, "Whoa, don't tell me that love tap almost killed you." He said to the Namekian. "We've got some questions about those dragon balls." Nappa added as he lifted Piccolo by the chin.

"Seriously, do you think we're that stupid?" Vegeta laughed, "We knew of the weakness in our tails so we could overcome it unlike that idiot, Raditz."

"He was your best, huh? What a sham-." Nappa looked around and noticed something, "Hey Vegeta, is it getting a little cold?"

Vegeta also noticed the fog as well and tried to look for the thing that was causing it. "I know you're here," He shouted in the fog as it got thicker, "Show yourself!"

"Hey dad, look. He wants us to show ourselves. What does he think we are, idiots?" A voice echoed in the mist.

Piccolo had to smirk here even if it was painful, he knew who that voice belonged to, _'So you finally decided to make it huh? Good_.' He thought and briefly got up from his position on the floor and moved as far away from Nappa as possible.

"Hey I have an idea," Another voice started, "Why don't you show the big guy the new move you came up with?"

Suddenly energy was being gathered and one could hear the cackle of lightening in the background and scouters were beeping rapidly. Vegeta looked around rapidly for the source of the noise in the fog but he still found it difficult so he exploded his Ki all around him, dismissing the fog completely and saw a small boy above him and Nappa gathering what looked like red lightening and focusing it in his mouth.

"**Raiton**…" The boy mentally called, his cheeks puffing out with the lightening gathered, "… **Rairyu.**" He continued chanting and Nappa was still looking for the sudden cause of the output.

"It's Minato!" Gohan shouted and pointed at the sky, catching Nappa's attention and he looked above him but it was too late as the attack was launched from Minato's mouth.

"… **Hodo (Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon's Roar)!**"

A red beam made out of lightening was shot at Nappa straight from Minato as he released the energy he gathered. Nappa was too shocked to move out of the way so he took the blunt of the attack that Vegeta luckily evaded.

A large explosion was seen where Nappa stood.

Minato landed beside Gohan who was beside Krillin and Piccolo who were looking shocked at the new attack.

"That was awesome Minato!" Gohan congratulated his friend who scratched the back of his hair in embarrassment. Piccolo grunted with a nod of approval at his new technique too.

"Thanks, it was something I came up with and thanks to dad. Well you've seen the results." Minato explained.

Suddenly footsteps were heard and the smoke cleared to reveal an angry Nappa who raised his left palm, charging it with energy. "Now," He said, "Now you're finished." He then aimed at the shocked children who still wondered how he survived.

With quick thinking, Piccolo appeared in front of the shocked kids and stretched both arms, taking the blunt of the attack. He shielded both children with his entire body as the blast continued and once the attack died, Piccolo was standing with his clothes scorched and entire body in pain.

"P-piccolo?" Gohan stuttered in shock, Minato still remained silent with his brain trying process what just happened.

"R-run G-Gohan." Piccolo stuttered out before his body collapsed on the ground. Gohan moved to Piccolo's body and shook him awake; no one noticed the sudden spark of red lightening around Minato's body except Naruto who was keeping himself scarce in the background.

'_Hmm_,' Naruto thought, _'Minato really needs to learn how to control his emotions_'

"Why'd you have to do that Piccolo, you didn't have to die…" Gohan cried out to his part time mentor.

Nappa rushed at Minato and knocked him down with a punch before attacking Gohan while he was crying with a kick, sending them some distance away.

He then appeared where Minato landed and grabbed his leg before slamming him on top of Gohan and throwing him to the side launching an energy blast after. He then focused on Gohan who was lying face first on the ground and picked him up by the head before slamming him on the floor over and over again and as he was about to give him one more slam, a battered Minato appeared behind Nappa and threw the giant a hard punch at his back that Nappa caught with ease.

Nappa laughed at the pathetic child's attempt to hurt him before sending him spinning away like a fan!

Naruto rushed off to go help his son, but was interrupted by Vegeta who appeared in front of him the moment he touched the ground. Vegeta gave Naruto a spinning round-house kick directly to his side, sending the whisker-faced man flying away before Naruto flew through a mountain and scattered it into little pieces from the impact of which Vegeta packed into his kick!

"So you're the one that killed Raditz…" Vegeta said, freezing Minato who was in a fight with Nappa at that moment.

"Dad!" Minato yelled and tried to help his dad but forgot that he was fighting Nappa who gave him a punch to the gut, sending him flying some distance away.

"I'm still here!" Nappa yelled out, but was punched in the gut by Gohan that did little to hurt him as he countered with a furious boot in the little kid's face that sent him flying away.

Naruto got up from the attack sent his way and wiped off a bit of blood from his mouth before spitting out the rest.

"Looks like you can take a–." Vegeta was sent flying from a punch to the gut by Naruto who didn't let the armor wearing Saiyan finish his sentence.

"Bitch please." Naruto said, cracking his hands and getting into a fighting stance seeing Vegeta recover from the attack and taking his own fighting stance.

"Not bad." Vegeta said. They both had a stare down and neither was willing to give up in the battle of wills but as a leaf dropped on the ground, they met with a fury of fists attacking each other and at the same time, holding back against each other.

Naruto was dodging and blocking attacks from Vegeta easily and Vegeta looked like he wasn't even trying to hit Naruto. Naruto decided that it was time to up the ante so he decided to increase the speed and reaction time and started to push Vegeta into the corner.

Vegeta was getting a bit worried when he was being pushed back by Naruto. He tried to attack but Naruto just seemed to get faster and faster with his reflexes and reaction he had enough and jumped back and started to charge his Ki on his right hand.

"Let's see how you like this!" He threw it at Naruto who quickly made a shadow clone and substituted with it while burrowing in the ground appearing behind an unsuspecting Vegeta, forming a Rasengan on his hand and launched himself at Vegeta who quickly turned and grabbed his hand re-directing his attack. Vegeta placed his palm on Naruto's stomach and fired a Ki blast, sending him flying away but the Saiyan wasn't about to let the man recover so he intercepted his enemy and punched him on the side, sending him to another direction before charging a beam and firing it at Naruto who substituted with a log and moved to a safe distance.

"Man, this guy's though *pant* *pant*" Naruto said and Vegeta laughed.

"What's the matter, getting tired already?" He asked, noticing Naruto starting to pant a bit.

Naruto just smiled and drew a little bit of his reserves and dashed straight at Vegeta who dashed at the man with his Saiyan blood lust rising.

Again, they both met with a fury of fists and kicks, initiating the start of round two this time adding powers to their blows as each fist met flesh and left a small injury or another on the skin. Naruto wasn't letting Vegeta get the upper hand this time so he added chakra to his blows making it tougher for the other Saiyan to defend and from what he could see, it was working.

_'So he decided to stop holding back_?' Vegeta thought as he dodged another blow from Naruto, _'Well then, so will I_!'

Vegeta started to increase the speed of his blows to slowly match Naruto's, but Naruto didn't want him to get the upper hand at all so he continued to increase his speed just a little bit higher than Vegeta's.

Vegeta then did something unexpected to Naruto, he shot lasers out of his eyes to Naruto's eyes, stunning Naruto a bit but that distraction was what he needed to arrack and he grabbed Naruto with a choke-hold and squeezed before punching him in the face and flinging him away. He then appeared above a sailing Naruto and gave him a drop-kick that sent him crashing to the ground cracking some bones.

Vegeta flew up and charged up his Ki, cupped his hands, and fired a blue beam (NOT GALIC-GUN) at a downed Naruto, causing an explosion and when it died down, Vegeta looked to see nobody around. He was surprised when he heard screeching and saw Naruto holding a blue orb that had four shuriken like blades around it.

"Wha-" Vegeta tried to say.

"**Fūton: Rasenshuriken (Wind style: Spiral Shuriken)**!" Naruto yelled and he flashed in front of Vegeta and hit him. Vegeta tried to dodge but Naruto was faster than him, so he was sent spinning backwards from the attack before a dome of white light covered the Saiyans, signalling the effects of the attack taking place.

Meanwhile, while this was happening, Minato, and Gohan were still fighting a one-sided fight with Nappa.

_'This guy's too strong, I need an opening._' Minato thought as he dodged another blow from Nappa, and then proceeded to kick him but his leg was grabbed and at the process of being ripped off. That was until a voice interrupted the process.

"**Masenkoha (Demon flash)**!"

A yellow beam was launched at Nappa from behind and it connected, sending him crashing to a mountain in front of him. Gohan and Krillin appeared in front of a downed Minato who got up and dusted himself.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked.

"Yup." Minato replied. "This guy's tough, but I have a plan that might give us the upper hand, but I need your help in this one."

"What's your plan?" Krillin asked tentatively.

As this was going on, Nappa got up from the mountain and with heavy steps on the ground, he marched towards his prey with a smirk on his face. "Nice try kid, but I'm tougher than t-." He tried to say, but was distracted when he deflected a beam from Gohan and got into a fighting stance when he saw Gohan and Krillin dash at him ready to attack.

Minato saw Gohan and Krillin rush in for the attack and Nappa trying to defend himself. With this freedom, he got into the horse stance and gathered his chakra for one move his dad helped him develop within the year as red lightening started to crack around him.

* * *

_2 months earlier_

* * *

'Remember not to use this move all the time kid, it causes strain to your muscles and it will completely drain you out of 98% of your energy since your small body can't take it.' A battered Naruto said, panting from the attack he received at the hands of his son.

Minato just weakly smiled at his dad from his position on his lap and listened as he continued, _'I'm starting to wonder if it was a bad idea to train you in this room, straining you in the process_.'

_'I'll only use it in tough situations_…' Minato weakly said.

_'That's what I like to hear_.' Naruto said, _'Remember, only when you need to_.'

* * *

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_'Looks like I'm gonna have to break that promise dad_.' Minato thought as he charged up and took the horse stance, crossing his arms over his chest, with lightning flailing around him. **"…Doragon Fōsu (Dragon Force)**!" He yelled, releasing the backed up energy he gathered, stopping the fights around him.

* * *

_With Naruto_

* * *

"Brat." Naruto said distracted from the falling body of Vegeta looking at his son as red lightening kept flailing around him. "I specifically told you not to use that move but seeing the need I guess I could give you a leeway."

* * *

_With Vegeta._

* * *

A Vial rolled out of Vegeta's pocket as he landed face first on the ground. He looked up and remembered the vial that he personally collected from Raditz being the only one available apart from the one Raditz had. By will power, he stretched his right hand painfully and reached it, flicking out the cork and slowly bringing the vial to his mouth…

* * *

_With Gohan and Krillin_

* * *

With Nappa distracted, the two fighters leapt back from him both looking at their friend with awe and surprise.

"Is that Minato?" Gohan asked in shock at the chakra he felt from his friend.

"I didn't know he was that strong…" Krillin said.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Goku_

* * *

The orange clad Saiyan was on the Nimbus nearly reaching the fight when he felt the rise in power and he looked up from his posy.

"What was that?" He asked himself, "Whoever it is, that's some power. It matches one of the Saiyans power though the weaker one but its still powerful."

* * *

Back to the fight.

* * *

Minato with a serious face disappeared in a crack of red lightening and appeared in front of Nappa fist raised and charged up.

Nappa laughed and brought his arm to catch the attack "If you think that thi-"Nappa never got a chance to finish because he was sent flying away from the punch he received.

Nappa walked out of the crater he was in and stood angry at the boy that did this, "Nappa… SMASH!" He yelled and then he dashed for Minato and struck him with a punch that was easily caught.

"Don't think so." Minato said. Nappa tried to stomp him but Minato flashed to his back, backing the giant crossing both his arms. "Try again." He said from behind Nappa.

Nappa spun around and tried to give him a roundhouse-kick but it was caught by Minato's palm who squeezed Nappa's leg then sent a charge of electrical current straight through Nappa who was shocked then Minato with his strength flung Nappa away then charged up his energy.

Minato disappeared in a crack of thunder and appeared behind Nappa, giving him a flying kick sending him to a different direction, and then he disappeared and appeared in front of Nappa, giving him a punch to the side and then doing the same sequence over and over again moving fast and all one could see was a red flash and one could hear thunder cracks from time to time. Minato then gave one Rasengan final punch to Nappa sending him crashing to the earth creating a large crater. Minato landed beside Gohan who just got up and managed to see his friend trash Nappa. He panted heavily and powered down, falling to his knees out of energy to fight again for some time.

"Are you alright?" Gohan asked his friend as he helped Minato up.

"Yeah, remind me not to be using that move anytime soon." Minato said as he panted.

_'Well, I am going to give you this one leeway but next time, you'll be severely punished._' Naruto said from his position not paying the slightest bit of attention to his opponent, waiting for Goku whom he knew had arrived and was on his way from what he sensed.

Nappa walked out of the crater, injured, holding his chest, "That hurt." He said, standing next to Vegeta who seemed completely recovered much to Naruto's shock scoffed at Nappa. "Can I kill him Vegeta?"

Vegeta sighed and palmed Nappa's back, "No Nappa, you need to rest, the brat took a lot out of you so let me have a go." Vegeta said with fake concern.

"Really? But I-*BOOM!*" Nappa was sent flying forward from the attack launched by his comrade. Vegeta, with his left palm smoking, just looked disappointed at Nappa. */

"Useless." Vegeta said to his fallen pitiful comrade then he looked towards the children who were too tired to move from their spot and charged up an attack in his hands "Well, I commend you children n damaging the big oaf like that but I think its time for you to Die!" he fired an energy blast at them as he said the last word.

Minato was too weak to try and move and Gohan had a couple of bones damaged to actually evade the blast, something that Naruto saw and as he was about to save them from the attack, they suddenly disappeared and appeared in front of him.

"Hey guys what did I miss?" Goku said as he landed on the ground.

"Really Goku?" Krillin asked from his spot on the ground.

"Well, sorry I'm late," Goku said scratching the back of his head "I guess I got lost in the road of life…"

…

"That was just awful Kakarot." Vegeta said shaking his head in sadness.

"What?" Goku said confused "Its true, it has so many twist and turns and it was a very long road." He explained referring to snake-way lane.

"Just stop dad, just stop." Gohan painfully said.

"Gohan? Are you okay? Where's Krillin?" Goku asked walking to his son taking out a bean from his pocket. It was at that moment Naruto decided to appear not surprising Goku at all "And why are you all battered up?"

Naruto gave Minato a Senzu bean "I wanted to see my son trash the big guy. And also, fighting Vegeta is a real bitch"

"What big guy?" Goku asked looking around spotting Krillin on the floor "Oh there's Krillin!" He said then noticed the other bodies "And Tien… and Piccolo… where's Yamcha and Chaozu?" Goku asked breaking a Senzu and giving it to Gohan and threw the other to Krillin who caught it and ate it.

"Thanks." Krillin said after eating the bean.

"Yamcha and Chaozu were blown up." Gohan said.

"Krillin, Gohan, I'm going to handle Vegeta on my own…"

"But what about Naruto and Minato?" Krillin pointed to the area that those two were standing only to see an empty space and a note.

"You guys handle Vegeta, I'm tired and need heal." Naruto said.

"Same here." Minato agreed.

"So…" Krillin started.

"…Yeah" Gohan continued.

"Okay, back to the plan." Goku said "I'll handle Vegeta while you run as far away from here as possible." Goku suddenly felt a breeze and looked around and saw no Krillin. "Where'd Krillin go?" he asked.

"… Bye!" a distant voice yelled forcing Goku and Gohan to pause a bit then Goku continued.

"Coward." Naruto muttered. "Any ways, I think I'll flash home to Bulma and grab the last two beans she has available." He said and as Goku nodded, he placed his hand on Minato's elbow and flashed away. Meanwhile, Goku paid attention to Gohan and ordered him.

"Gohan follow Krillin and go home to your mother." He said.

"Is there anything you want me to tell her?" Gohan asked his dad.

"Yes Gohan, tell her…" Goku started "…to put dinner on… because I'm hungry… " he finished with a victory look on his face.

Gohan nodded and flew with a burst of Ki after his friend, Krillin leaving his dad to face the evil Saiyan.

"Ready to lose?" Vegeta asked

"Why don't we take this battle somewhere else?" Goku asked.

"What's wrong with here?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know, something about it feels… off" Goku noticed.

"Well it is a little corpse…" Vegeta said pointing out the dead bodies around them.

They both flew to a better location and landed in a place filled with large mountains and rocks.

"This is it." Goku said taking his stance.

"Yes, this is the perfect grave marker." Vegeta said as he landed and took his stance with a smirk on his face.

"Listen, we don't have to do this you know, if you leave now and promise to never come back, I'll let you go and we can stop this meaningless bloodshed." Goku said.

"Umm, no." Vegeta said.

"Are you sure about this cuz even if you're a little bit sorry-"

"No! I'm not sorry!" Vegeta yelled and they both had a stare down none willing to lose the battle of wills.

Who will win in this ultimate fight between Good and Evil the fully recovered Vegeta or the New and improved Goku? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

**A.N I hope you liked this chapter, I was a bit sloppy here, I just hope you all liked this chapter. This is the current power levels of the fighters.**

**Gohan – 3, 400**

**Minato – 4, 500.**

**Minato (Thunder Mode) – 9, 500.**

**Krillin – 2, 800.**

**Nappa – 9, 000.**

**Naruto – 25, 000.**

**Goku – 20, 000.**

**Vegeta – 21, 600.**

**Vegeta healed – 35, 000.**

**Goku had help from Hashirama, Bardok, and Minato Sr. in his training along with King Kai and his companions so you should expect his power level to be that high but not as high as Vegeta and high enough to match Naruto and after this saga, expect that they'll be pretty much even. **

**Giving Gohan and Minato access to chakra might piss off some people but you have to know that in the very definition, chakra is the very definition of life, the combination of physical and Spiritual energy in one's soul and to have access to chakra, you have to be as young as the boys according to Naruto Gohan won't really use it that often like Minato though.**

**Minato's Signature is related to thunder slaying magic but I'll introduce some other skills that won't relate to it also, Minato's signature has flaws like most powerful signature moves.**

**Naruto didn't question Vegeta because he was to tired to ask Questions besides he needed to take his son home because of the attack he used.**

**I know this chapter was sloppy and a bit rushed, but I promise that the next will be better.**

**Peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N I got this from different Wiki pages. As you all know, in my previous crosses, I was confused with the definition of these energies but now that I looked them over, I finally see my mistakes. I hope that to my fellow authors, this helps and to the guest that pointed this out, I say thank you.**

**Dragon Ball Z**

_**Ki**_** is also known as "latent energy" or "fighting power." The term is the Japanese pronunciation of the Chinese term "Chi" (****氣****), which directly translates as "life force." This force is a tangible energy inside every living person, with its major focus being in the center of the body. By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it and use it for performances outside the body. **_**Ki**_** can be used for many different techniques. In the English version of the anime, the term **_**ki**_** is rarely used, usually referred to as "Spirit Energy" or "Energy" instead. **

**Bleach**

**The difference between spiritual pressure and spiritual energy is simple: ****Reiryoku (Ki)****is the amount of energy a being has stored within their body or soul, whereas****Reiatsu****is the pressure that a person's Reiryoku exerts. The difference is much like energy and power. Power being the amount of energy exerted per unit of time. Reiryoku is potential while Reiatsu is energy in use. In general, those with high levels of Reiryoku will often have the highest levels of Reiatsu also. A skilled warrior can overcome a person possessing greater Spirit Energy by possessing greater Spiritual Pressure. This is done by having greater control over their own spirit energy.**

**(Explains why in Bleach and DBZ, characters fly or simply 'walk on air')**

**Naruto**

**Chakra**** (****チャクラ****, **_**chakura**_**) is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy (****身体エネルギー****, **_**shintai enerugī**_**) present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy (****精神エネルギー****, **_**seishin enerugī**_**) or "Ki**_**"**_** gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points (called tenketsu) in the body.**

**Everybody in DBZ has chakra, but they don't know how to mold it and don't have the teachers to teach them how to do so. Instead, they concentrate on their Ki and use it to its potential. **

**I can see someone like Rock Lee and Gai fitting well in the DBZ universe because of the amount of Ki they possess, and Naruto as well. Tsunade and Sakura could fit in as well, don't know how, but the way they use their chakra to attack should explain it. So in terms of Ki, Naruto actually matches Goku in cannon.**

**I thank you leader of monkey and SinOfDisaster for helping me BETA this work and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did.**

**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED!**

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure you're n-." Goku tried to plead.

"Yes, I'm entirely sure! I'm going to obliterate you and this entire planet with my own two-."

"**Kaio-ken!**" Goku yelled as he charged up his energy, confusing Vegeta. Goku's body emitted a red aura surrounding him. His skin color and hair color were red and his clothes were red as well.

"Kaio, wha-? *BAM!" Vegeta tried to say, but was punched by Goku whose speed had improved from the skill but he wasn't done, as he continued punching Vegeta in his face as fast as he could, making the pain unbearable for the prince of all Saiyans.

He was sent flying backwards after one final punch from Goku and Goku tried to intercept but Vegeta recovered and tried to counter the incoming attack, but Goku was fast enough to avoid the counter and they both leapt backwards, getting into their fighting positions.

Goku leapt at Vegeta once again with his aura returned to normal and tried to give him a fast punch, but Vegeta leaned to the right, letting the punch sail passed him. Goku then continued with another punch but his was met with a return punch from Vegeta, releasing a shockwave that put a deep crack in a huge mountain.

Goku then continued with a series of punches, trying to hit Vegeta who either dodged, blocked, or avoided each punch from the orange clad Saiyan with a smirk on his face and when Goku tried to kick him, he back-flipped over his leg and landed two mountains away from him with Goku following after.

Once his leg touched a narrow rock, he launched himself at an impressive speed at Goku who was right in front of him and punched Goku in his face, sending him flying back, but Goku recovered and was ready to get back to the fight.

Goku was searching left and right for his opponent, trying to spot him but since he couldn't, he tried to sense him and had to duck under an incoming swipe from Vegeta and followed with a kick in return.

Goku tried to hit Vegeta, but Vegeta was simply too fast at this point and Vegeta decided that it was time to attack. So he was the one on the offensive hitting Goku with each blow and as he gave Goku a roundhouse-kick he spoke, "Say good bye!" and with that, Goku was sent falling down the earth, but flipped and landed on another mountain looking at his opponent who was smirking at him.

"Man he's good, far better than I expected him to be." Goku said to himself, not exhausted in the slightest.

"Kakarot, what's wrong? I was hoping for a more interesting fight." Vegeta said, folding his arms across his chest.

"You'll get one," Goku said, "I promise."

And with that, they both leapt at each other beginning the third round of this interesting fight to decide the fate of the world.

* * *

**[Instrumentals]**

**DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru**

**DOKKAN DOKKAN PARADISE**

**Genkidama ga hajike tobu ze Go Go Let's do it!**

**Ugomeku ayashii enajii (enajii)**

**yousha wa shinai ze miteru yo**

**Inochini kaete mo mamoru yo (mamoru yo)**

**Aisuru yuuki wo tsuyosani kaero**

**Yari nuku ki ai de PINCH wo koeteku**

**Tegowai yatsu hodo WAKU WAKU modekkai ze**

**DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru**

**DOKKAN DOKKAN chansusa**

**Rakkii no kazeni BYUN BYUN note**

**DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru**

**DOKKAN DOKKAN ashitamo**

**Kotae wo mou tamashii wa shitte runosa**

**DRAGON SOUL!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Biju mode unleashed! Sayonara Vegeta?**

* * *

_At Naruto's Mansion_

* * *

In a flash of yellow light, Naruto appeared in the living room with a really exhausted Minato who he rested on the couch. Minato's injuries were quite severe, not only were they from the one-sided attacks by Nappa, but also the Dragon force mode that he specifically told his son not to use. Now most of his blood cells were probably fried from the prolong exposure to his technique and he was running out of energy, fast!

Naruto rushed to his bedroom where he kept the final Senzu bean available and picked it up from his drawer and winced while his vision blurred a bit. '_Shit_.' He thought, forgetting he had injuries as well and the attack to his eyes was lethal. Not only that, he had some cracked bones that he knew was going to take some time to heal but he knew his son needed the bean more than him so he rushed to the living room where his son laid and forced Minato's mouth open, placing the bean inside it.

Minato's eye's fluttered open from the small nap he had and turned to look at his dad who was smiling at him.

"Dad?" Minato asked.

"Glad you're alright squirt." Naruto said, smacking his son on the head despite his own protesting bones.

"OW! What was that for?" Minato whined as held his head in pain from the hit his father gave him.

Naruto looked at his son with fury in his eyes, "That's for using your Dragon force when I told you not to," He told his son. Then he got up with a wince, surprised at how his bones actually hurt and was walking to the healing tank in the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" He heard Minato ask.

"Healing tank, I need to heal some broken bones." Naruto said as he walked to the bathroom and knew that his healing would take some time and he didn't feel like focusing on his chakra right now.

Minato looked around and sent a silent chakra locator wave around the house, and then with a frown on his face, he asked his father, "Where's Mom?"

Naruto reached the bathroom door and saw a note addressed to him and Minato; he picked it off of the door and read it.

_Gone to Roshi's house to meet Chi-Chi and family, bee back soon._

_XOXO_

_Bulma._

"It looks like she went to visit Goku's family with the car." Naruto said. He then folded the paper and kept it in a drawer and told his son as he opened the door to the shower and walked in, "I want you to go and meet her there and make sure she's safe in time for dinner." He said and went into the toilet knowing that Minato will follow this order.

Minato went to change his clothes and walked outside his father's mansion and with a burst of Ki, he flew to his destination.

* * *

_With Naruto_

* * *

_Naruto was having a great day, one year later after having met Mr. Popo and train in the time chamber because he knew Goku was getting stronger wherever he was and didn't want to slack off, in fact, he wanted to have a spar with Goku the time he got back to earth and he was sure it was going to be awesome. When he stepped in his house, he punched in the combination and entered the living room seeing his son playing video games. He then walked into his kitchen with a hungry stomach._

_There he saw his beautiful wife on the dining table with her body bent forward placing the plates on the table, revealing a magnetic view of her ass that seemed to draw him in even faster. As he reached his destination, he wrapped his hands around her, grinding his crotch on her ass and whispering in her ear._

_"I love this ass so much. It's just so round and soft." Naruto said, squeezing her ass, forcing her to jump in his arm. Bulma smiled and ground her own hips against his, manoeuvring herself and turning around to face Naruto before placing her arms around his neck._

_"You want to do that right here in the kitchen?" She asked, bringing her lips to his face._

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

_That spoiled the mood as they both let go of each other and left the kitchen to go to the living room, seeing Minato open the door with a smile._

_"Can I help you?" Minato asked the silhouette at the door._

_"Yes, I'm looking for Naruto…" It said and as Minato was about to speak, he was caught in black flames, that was when the silhouette revealed red eyes with three intersecting black outlined ellipses that resemble an atom model or took the shape of a 6 pointed star._

_"Minato!"_

_The figure looked at Naruto and Bulma who was beside him and was covered in black flames as well, causing Naruto to shout his wife's name. As he was about to run to get Senzu beans to help both family members, he froze and felt a blade slide through his stomach._

_"Nice knowing you, Dobe…" The voice said, making Naruto snarl out the name with blood coated lungs._

_"Uchiha…" He said, but he too was soon covered in black flames, killing him along with his family. He faintly heard the evil laughter in the background as he was losing consciousness. How had Sasuke followed him was the question in his dying mind at the moment._

* * *

Beep, beep.

Naruto woke up with a startle, panting heavily at the dream he had. He looked at the timer as it read one hour, making Naruto conclude that he was in the tube for an hour straight. He dragged his still soaked body to the sink and picked the towel and wiped his face along with the rest of his body while thinking on what that dream was all about. This dream made him uncertain about his skills, and he was annoyed of how he was slacking off. One thing was for sure, he was going to have to increase his training.

* * *

_Moments later_

* * *

Naruto walked out of his house in a new set of the same Gi he was wearing before. He had a feel out of the power-levels available and was shocked at how high a power he sensed. He looked up at the sky and saw something catching his eyes. It looked like a fake moon.

_'Odd, why is there a moo-?_' Naruto froze in the middle of his thought as something inside him snapped. He felt a primal rage calling out to him wanting him to embrace the power the moon granted; Naruto started to feel his heartbeat faster as well.

'_No, I won't let you_!' He thought as he was holding his head in agony from the pain he was feeling. It felt like his insides wanted to burst and his body started to go through a transformation process. Naruto knew that if he let it win, he would lose himself to the rage and power it gave, so he started to draw in Natural energy to calm himself down.

It was working, he knew because his heart-rate was calming down and his pains were reducing. The fur on his body that was starting to grow was reducing as well, revealing his sweaty skin to all. Naruto was on his knees, panting from exhaustion still drawing on the Natural energy from the earth curing his primal urge to destroy everything in sight and blood lust. He looked at the direction he knew the fight was happening with a frown on his whiskered-face.

_'If I didn't give in to the lust, I bet I know someone who did *pant* *pant*_' He thought and then he got up and flew to where the fight was happening. _'I wonder how Minato's doing because I'm sure he felt the same thing I did_.'

* * *

_Chi-Chi's house_

* * *

Bulma was panting with a scissors on her hands, looking at her son who was kneeling on the ground, his chopped off tail beside him.

Chi-Chi was at the corner of the house hiding behind her father who was shivering in fright at what he just saw.

"What the hell was that?" She yelled at Bulma.

"Minato was about to turn into a giant monkey the moment he saw that moon in the crystal ball." Bulma explained.

"What do you mean giant monkey?! If that's going to happen that often, I don't want that monster in my house or near Gohan!" She shouted at Bulma who just looked at her confused at what she said.

"What do you mean by monster? Do you know that you just indirectly called Gohan, Goku and my husband monsters?" Bulma asked Chi-Chi who was confused as if trying to remember something.

Bulma sighed and went to her son placing her hand on his shoulder. "Gohan has a tail like Minato if you forgot. Goku used to have a tail like Minato if you remember before it was cut off when he was a child and my husband has a tail as well." She explained to Chi-Chi who winced at each point she was making.

She motioned for Minato to follow her to the door, leaving this place while talking, "Sorry, but I can't stay in a room with someone who doesn't know when to talk with their mouth."

Bulma left the house to her car with Minato in tow who was upset at being called a monster and drove off to her husband's mansion, too upset to stay anywhere near that house.

Back at the hut, Chi-Chi huffed and moved away from her father's back. "That hussy! What right does she have to talk to me like that?!" she exclaimed, waving her hand around the house.

The Ox-King sighed and spoke out to his daughter, "Chi-Chi, what you did wasn't nice at all. You insulted a friend of your son for something he had no control over. I'm quite sure that this has happened to Gohan, but if Gohan transformed here, would you disown him as a son? Take note that if you do that, your disowning Goku as a husband and I advise against that because I'm sure that there's no one nicer than him for miles." He lectured and went over to help Baba up who was under her crystal ball from all the mess around.

Chi-Chi had a lot to think about.

* * *

_With Goku_

* * *

"GAHHHHHH!" Goku screamed as he was being crushed by the giant monkey that was Vegeta in Oozoru form. His bones were cracking and his muscles were aching from the tournament that wasn't going to be stopped anytime soon.

"I've had enough of this, I'm going to crush the life out of you, you insolent little sonova-bitch" Great ape Vegeta growled out.

Goku was screaming so hard, it was really starting to annoy the ape, but it was worth the effort to see this pitiful excuse of a Saiyan squished in front of him.

"Get your filthy hands of him you darn dirty ape!" A voice shouted from behind a busy Vegeta. He turned and saw Gohan standing on a mountain glaring at him, The Prince of all Saiyans.

Humoring the boy, he growled out. "What exactly will you do if I don't?"

"I'll make you regret it." Gohan said. "Law of mass dictates that the mass of an object dramatically increases the force of impact when said object collides with the ground. And with your size, you'll make an extensively large impact upon your inevitable defeat!" He explained.

"…What?" Both Goku and Vegeta asked.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" A voice shouted out from behind him, forcing Vegeta to look at an incoming Naruto ready to throw a punch while moving like a speeding missile.

*PUNCH!*

Vegeta stumbled back a bit and tripped over, falling on his ass while holding his nose screaming in agony. "ARGH! GODDAMN IT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? WHY WOULD YOU PUNCH SOMEONE IN THE NOSE?!"

Naruto, who was still in the air, spoke calmly, "Because I'm a shinobi." He said it as if that solved the answer to anything. "I play by my own rules." He then created a clone and sent it to help Goku up.

"Sensei!" Gohan shouted in relief.

"It's okay kid. I'll handle it from here." Naruto said, but then Vegeta remembered something as he was sure he had seen a tail on Naruto.

"I thought you had a tail." Vegeta pointed out to Naruto who shrugged and waved his tail in front of the ape's face.

"Power of mind over body." Naruto simply replied and then raised an eyebrow, "Unless you want me to lose myself in the rage."

"No, no, staying in control is fine." Vegeta hastily replied. He then got into his own fighting stance causing a mini quake around the area.

Naruto closed his eyes and once again had a feel for Vegeta's power level; it was tremendous, he didn't even know if he was up to that with everything he had, but he was still going to try. So with his Bijū reserves, he drew chakra and opened his eyes, revealing red slit eyes to his opponent. He smirked, revealing his fanged teeth and his hair on his head and tail were moving in a wave like motion and his tail was a bit darker than before.

Vegeta noticed the shift in power levels, "What's thi-?" He tried to growl out but caught a punch thrown his way by Naruto, "Nice try, but in this mode, I'm x 10 stronger than before." Vegeta said and then swung Naruto against a mountain then threw him to the ground. As he tried to stomp on him, Naruto disappeared with a reddish orange flash and appeared behind Vegeta, purple Rasengan in his right arm. He did a 360 spin with his body and struck.

"**Vermilion Rasengan!**"

The attack struck the ape, grinding on its back and forcing a scream out of him and sending it forward a bit because of the power it had. Naruto, still in the air, watched as Vegeta panted from the attack and recovered quickly, shocking Naruto a bit. Vegeta spun and fired a purple beam from his mouth at the still shocked Naruto, hitting him and sending him towards a mountain crashing into it.

_'I can't do anything here and Kaio-ken is useless from the looks of Goku's injury_.' Naruto thought, hiding in the crash as he looked to his clone that was guarding an injured Goku, 'Which means I'll have to use that and since I haven't used it in some time, I'll say I have 20 minutes of control before I flunk out.'

Naruto stood up and with a yell and burst of Ki later, the crumpled mess around him and disappeared in a mighty explosion.

"What's the matter? Can't handle the beat down?" Vegeta taunted Naruto who just reappeared in the fight. Naruto just stood there and ignored his opponent's taunts and gathered his chakra while in the horse stance.

Vegeta saw this and felt something start to gather around Naruto. "If you think I'm going to let you get stronger, then you have another thing coming." He growled out and smacked Naruto to the ground who was too busy gathering chakra to notice the big hand heading his way.

"**Kienzan (Destructo Disk)!**"

Vegeta was about to continue his assault when he jumped over a yellow spinning disk that was sent in his direction by the midget. He looked and saw Krillin standing on a mountain with his hand stretched forward, panting from the energy used.

"Is that the best you'v-."

"**Masenkoha (Demon Flash)!**"

A yellow beam hit his eyes.

"GAH! My eyes!" Vegeta growled out in agony and held his left eye in pain trying to ease it. He looked around and saw Gohan floating above Krillin panting as well. "I'll Kill YOU!" He screamed and then moved to attack Gohan and Krillin but his fist was caught by a hand that was covered in yellow, emitting a powerful aura around it. He traced the arm back to its owner and snarled out.

"YOU!"

"Yes me," The voice said and he continued, "I think it's time to end this cat and mouse game, don't you?"

Vegeta's throat grumbled at the implications of that sentence and inspected his opponents new look that was literally screaming POWER. Surrounding his person was a chakra shroud with six magatama around his neck and two distinctive pieces of hair-like horns, resembling the Rikudou Sennin's (Sage of the Six Paths') silhouette along with a swirl design that resembled the Uzumaki clan's symbol. The color of his eyes changed from black to orange when he was in this form and the shroud surrounding him was yellow in color and released chakra as flickering flames. This was Naruto Uzumaki in Biju mode (Tailed-Beast mode).

"What the hell is this?!" Vegeta asked.

"Your death!" Naruto replied and he squeezed the Saiyans hand, lifted him up and flung him over his shoulder quite easily. And thus the One-sided fight began.

* * *

With the others

* * *

"Wow, I didn't know Naruto was so strong!" Krillin exclaimed.

"At this point, I can say that he's stronger than my dad." Gohan replied and then quickly looked to his dad, "No offence here." He said.

"None taken." Goku said as Naruto's clone was helping him stand up, "It just proves to me that I need to get stronger and maybe I could ask Naruto for help."

"Looks like the fight's about to reach its conclusion." Krillin said. As he noticed that Vegeta was getting weaker and Naruto had the upper hand, ready to bring in the finisher.

"It makes me kinda disappointed that I wasn't the one to finish vegeta y'know." Goku said, upset that he wasn't the one to end the fight.

"What's sensei doing?" Gohan asked, noticing his sensei pointed his hand sky-ward.

"He's gathering energy for a final move." Goku said and they watched as a blue spiral orb started to form above Naruto's head.

* * *

_Moments before._

* * *

CRASH!

Vegeta was on the floor panting from exhaustion at what was happening. He was losing, _losing? Him, the prince of all Saiyans!_ He looked at Naruto who was floating a few feet away from him looking at his crumples form as if he were some unwanted _pest_ beneath his shoes.

"Are you finished?" Naruto asked, bored at the way the events turned around.

"How dare you?" Vegeta whispered and got up, each step still creating a mini quake "HOW DARE YOU!" his energy charged up and exploded as he shouted. Great Ape Vegeta cupped his hands in rage "You think _you've_ defeated _me_?! Think again!" He then shouted and simultaneously aimed and fired a large purple beam at Naruto who held his hand sky-wards adding power to his already created orb.

"**Super Garlick Gun Fire!"**

"**Wakusei Rasengan! (Planetary Rasengan!)" **

Naruto yelled as his attack was complete. In his hand was an ultra large Rasengan with three normal sized Rasengan's orbiting around it like moons orbiting around a planet. Naruto's Rasengan met with Vegeta's Super Garlick Gun stopping the attack from moving further.

'_That technique! It's able to match my Super Garlick Gun, HOW?!' _Vegeta screamed in his mind as he was struggling to use this attack in his Oozoru form.

'_Push comes to shove I was expecting to be on losing grounds in this struggle and I still wonder how I'm able to keep this state so what happened?' _Naruto thought then glanced to the still shining pocket moon in the sky _'Must be unconsciously drawing power from the fake moon since I refused to be overcome by the rage. So it had to find another alternative.'_ Naruto smirked _'I have got to find a way to control this "Great Ape" form after this'_

"Looks like it's over you stupid ape." Naruto shouted and pushed forward forcing back Vegeta's attack.

Vegeta tried as much as possible to push forward the attack but his strength was lacking against Naruto's at the moment. So instead, he retorted "You think this is over? You think you've won? You thi- what the?!"

Vegeta's attack was getting smaller and smaller as Naruto was pushing forward with his strength. It was then that Vegeta saw Naruto in his face still holding down his technique.

"Sayonara bitch." Naruto said and with a push forward, Naruto's Rasengan hit Vegeta on the chest grinding against his skin.

*CHOP* *Thud*

"Run, run, run…" Yajirobe chanted as he started to run away from the ape with his blade out of his sheath implying that he just cut something off thus giving Vegeta no chance to retaliate.

"Wha-" Vegeta tried to say as he felt his tail being cut off but was too preoccupied at the moment with the technique in front of him. Vegeta then felt himself flying backwards from the attack while shrinking from the loss of his tail so with nothing else to do, he screamed out in pain as he was launched across mountains. All you could see was a white mini cyclone trailing after.

Naruto panted a then powered down and felt the lust start to rise again. He looked up and charged up a Rasengan shaped energy blast and fired it at the Pocket Moon destroying it completely thus reducing his lust and primal rage to nothing.

He then floated down to Goku and the rest to see how they were doing.

"Yo." He greeted with a smile.

"That match was exciting, now I know you're stronger than me I can't wait to have a spar with you." Goku quickly said and winced in pain forgetting about his injuries.

"Easy there Goku, let's get you patched up before we talk about any sparring." Naruto said calming his friend. Then he looked to Krillin and Gohan "Are you both okay?" he asked.

Krillin nodded and Gohan asked "Yeah, but what about you?"

"I'm fine, stronger that's for sure" Naruto replied "Now lets go-"

Suddenly they were interrupted by a strange noise and looked to where it came from to see a white pod flying at incredible speeds to what looked like the outskirts of space from the direction it was heading.

"Vegeta got away." Naruto casually said.

"Looks like we might have to face him again." Krillin added and frowned at the thought of fighting Vegeta again out and Goku nodded in agreement excited at how his next fight with Vegeta would be awesome.

"C'mon dad, lets heal those bones." Gohan said and with Naruto's help, they left the area to get Goku medical treatment and rest for the day.

The world was saved for now and the Z-warriors take pleasure in knowing peace could reign once more but who knows what type of threat lies in wait for the future? Find out next time on Dragon… Ball… Z.

* * *

**A.N I am skipping Namek and Frieza Saga as it will be a pain to write and move onto Android Saga where we see the arrival of Future Trunks. Naruto by this time in the story will be a Super Saiyan like Goku and will arrive from an off-world travel to train his Oozaru transformation and Super Saiyan form.**

**I owe you guys 3 special chapters that I will write after this story. One for what happened in Konoha after Naruto's Departure, one for how Naruto and Bulma met, and one for how Naruto became a Super Saiyan. I already gave hints for that in this chapter; the nightmare relates to the plot for the special chapter that is something you can think about.**

**Naruto isn't going to have a Super Saiyan 3 transformation, that spot is reserved for Goku alone. Instead, he'll have something that Goku never did in the DBZ series and that's for me to know and you to find out. **

**Spirit Bomb.**

**Users of the Spirit Bomb gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and inanimate objects to conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Energy takes the visual form of sparkling, glittering wisps when adding to the mass that are usually blue and/or white in color. The creation of the attack promotes a calm breeze away from the bomb, which turns into a strong continuous gale and expels colorful bands or radiation of Northern Lights-esque aurora. When used it is quite swift, and if the user is not careful of it, the Spirit Bomb could absolutely obliterate a planet.**

**Senjutsu.**

**Senjutsu practitioners learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them, blending it with their own chakra (created from spiritual and physical energy within the shinobi). This adds a new dimension of power to the sage's chakra, resulting in the creation of "**_**senjutsu chakra**_**" (****仙術チャクラ****, **_**senjutsu chakura**_**).**

**(Senjutsu is practically the chakra version of spirit bomb with this definition. Tell me it's a lie.)**

* * *

Omake. (First of many)

* * *

In capsule cooperation, Naruto was in the lab talking with his father-in-law about future plans and the tools needed while drinking coffee.

"So to master this form, you need to travel off world to a place with more lunar energy than earth?" Mr. Briefs asked his son-in-law.

"That's right Mr. Briefs, I don't want to endanger my family here on earth and there's no moon for me to use." Naruto said.

Mr. Briefs scratched his moustache "Hmm yes, Piccolo had to destroy the moon completely to prevent Gohan from turning into that giant ape." He said then shook his head in disappointment "Doesn't he realize that some things on earth need the moon in order to survive?"

"Anyways, when can it be done?" Naruto asked waving off the question.

"The ship, giving the schematics and design of the blue prints, I'd say with the help of my two best employees, it will be done in 1 year tops." Mr. Briefs concluded looking at the blue prints that was handed to him. "What do you want to call it?"

"Since this jet is going to focus mostly on speed and evasion, I think I'll call it; The Minashina Jet. Combination of both my parents' name and my dad's talent is based on speed so think of it as a memorial to them." Naruto said

"Excellent choice of naming, now I think it's time to get to work." Mr. Briefs said and Naruto nodded and left the lab leaving his father-in-law to work in silence.

'_I won't let that happen again.'_ Naruto thought as he remembered the brief loss of control he had; he then spotted his wife and son in the door way talking to his mother-in-law _'That's a promise!'_

* * *

_Meanwhile in the outskirts of space_

* * *

A lone pod was travelling as fast as a speeding bullet passing through many asteroids and stars. If you looked in the two way glass of the ship, you could see an injured Vegeta resting while in thought.

'_I've broken my body, I failed in my mission to find the dragon balls; I even lost my tail' _he then shifted his boody to a more comfortable position _'but at least, it can't get any worse…'_

'_Vegeta…'_

'_Vegeeeeetta….'_

'_W-what?' _shifting slightly, Vegeta questioned the strange voice in his head.

'_I'mhauntingyou' _said the image of a ghost Nappa floating in his mind.

'_Noooooooooooooooooooooo!' Vegeta screamed in the void of space at the torment he was sure to receive from the ghost._

* * *

**I like Good reviews**

**Power Levels**

**Naruto – 25, 000**

**Naruto Healed – 36, 000**

**Naruto no-tailed Bijū State – 100, 000**

**Naruto Pseudo Sage Mode (No summoning Scrolls available) – 200, 000**

**Naruto 9-tails Biju mode V1 – 300, 000**

**Naruto 9-tails Biju mode V2 – 600, 000**

**Goku – 20, 000**

**Goku Kaio-ken – 30, 000**

**Goku Kaio-ken x 2 – 60, 000**

**Vegeta – 35, 000**

**Vegeta charged up – 49, 000**

**Grate Ape Vegeta – 490, 000**

**If Goku had used Kaio-ken x 20, he might have won but the damage it does to the body is awful. Naruto has abandoned the Kaio-ken and left it in reserve for Goku to use and the reason his V2 shroud is as strong as a Kaio-ken x 20 is the lack of use in the skill. He has to train more in it before it can rise past its limits.**

**Before anyone asks, yes Mirai Trunks is Naruto's son and Minato's younger brother so expect him to have the Tenza Zangetsu on him, not his Cannon sword.**

**I'm tired, hungry and sleepy so I will post the next chapter later, Uzumaki-Son Naruto signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**this is something you need to hear**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**Take care and spread the word, or we will lose out freedoms to express ourselves on the Internet! Repost it on your stories, forums, blogs, anywhere! JUST MAKE IT KNOW! WE HAVE TO STOP THIS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N I've decided to take a small break from writing as per advices from my BETA readers before I burn myself out so the next update won't come up in a while. **

**Frieza saga did happen though, it was just one big time skip, so don't be confused when you see some things that are out of proportion.**

**Thank you Leader of Monkey's and SinOfDisaster for the BETA.**

**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED**

* * *

Space was a quiet and beautiful environment if you saw the beauty of it first-hand. The bright stars, the lovely pearls that were called planets and the violent movement of asteroids or satellites from time to time; this was what one Naruto Uzumaki was enjoying as he journeyed back to the planet, Earth.

Why was Naruto off-world? Well when one previously had a Bijū sealed in him that forced him to go into uncontrollable rages at times and then suddenly, you turn into a giant ape that tended to destroy something with the same rage, well when both combined especially when there was some lingering from a transformation based on malice, you tend to care for the safety of your family and learn to control it in a safe environment.

That was why he just left the planet, HD 40307g or simply Asgard (because of its 95% similarity to earth), a planet habitable by humans and it was three times the size of earth. Another advantage was its moon that was twice the size of earth's moon making his training all the more awesome.

As he landed on the planet, he was curious and tried to go exploring. He found many different plants that were living off its sun and one in particular caused him to sneeze a bit because of the thing it sprayed on his face, he just plucked it from the soil just in case. Once he found out that it (the planet) was quite beautiful, he would be training here some time. After a few minutes of exploration, Naruto then decided it was time to start training so he went into his Super Saiyan state and trained to control it. When he went to a lake to find out how he looked, he saw that his hair changed from black to spiky red-orange while rising up to the sky with some bangs falling down to his face. His eyes were green and his tail was golden yellow though he wondered the difference in color but shrugged it off and decided to train.

In the span of 7 months, Naruto was able to master his Super Saiyan form and within 5 months he was able to master his Oozoru form, he was now able to think while as a giant ape but he did notice something different of the fur then, it was red-orange and not brown like Vegeta's. Now after the hard training, he was enjoying a silent journey back home hoping to see his probably horny wife and spend some time with his family.

_A.I Sir, we are entering earth's atmosphere get ready for arrival on earth as per your co-ordinates_

"Thank you Haku, engage stealth and silence mode." Naruto said putting on his seat belt and getting ready to land.

Stealth mode activated.

"Man it's good to be home…" Naruto said as the ship was passing through the ozone layers surrounding the earth successfully entering its atmospheric pressure.

GROWL

It looked like first on the to-do list was to get a big bowl of ramen for breakfast according to the global time at home.

Things were about to get interesting once again.

* * *

[Now, a new opening for a new season of the story, please refer to the DBZ Ultimate Tenkaichi Version opening and replace the two new heroes with Naruto and Minato because that seems to be the best Chala Head Chala video opening known.]

* * *

**[Instrumentals]**

**Hikaru Kumo wo Tsukinuke FURAI AWEI (FURAI AWEI)**

**Karadajuu ni Hirogaru PANORAMA**

**Kao wo Kerareta Chikyuu ga Okotte (Okotte)**

**Kazan wo Bakuhatsu Saseru**

**Toketa Hokkyoku (Koori) no Naka ni**

**Kyouryuu ga Itara Tamanori Shikomitai ne**

**CHARA HECCHARA**

**Nani ga Okite mo Kibun wa Henoheno KAPPA**

**CHARA HECCHARA**

**Mune ga PACHIPACHI suru hodo**

**Sawagu Genki Dama...**

**CHARA HECCHARA**

**Atama Karappo no Hou ga Yume Tsumekomeru**

**CHARA HECCHARA**

**Egao URUTORA ZETTO de**

**Kyou mo AIYAIYAIYAIYAI**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The teen from the future…**

* * *

_At the Uzumaki household_

* * *

Sitting at the roof of the mansion enjoying the scenery of the ocean it provided and the peace that followed was none other than Yamcha, Krillin and their animal friends, Oolong and Puar.

Yamcha hadn't changed much. He just cut his hair down to his chin level and still had the scar on his face. He was wearing a white short-sleeved tee-shirt and blue jeans with blue shoes. Krillin on the other hand wore his training Gi. As for Oolong and Puar, Oololg was a pig that was able to walk on two feet and had a perverted streak while Puar was just an ordinary cat that could talk, transform and float and right now they were in the middle of a conversation.

"So how was Namek?" Yamcha asked his bald friend.

"I was killed Yamcha." Krillin stated in a deadpan tone of voice while Yamcha sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "But on the bright side, I think Vegeta might not hold a grudge on us anymore."

"Oh? Why so?" Oolong asked, surprised at this statement.

"Well, he did help us in Namek, plus the only one he's really mad at is Naruto for kicking his ass." Krillin explained, "In his sleep, he kept mumbling about having finally defeating Naruto and Goku."

"Obsessed much?" Yamcha asked.

"Well if I was defeated in a fight for the first time and I had an ego as large as Vegeta, I would plan my revenge on the one that humiliated me." Yamcha said, holding his chin.

"Ah, but don't forget, you were defeated in a fight by a 6 year old Goku and held the grudge for quite a while." Krillin pointed out to Yamcha.

"And you did have quite the ego back then if I remember." Said a voice that just walked into the conversation and they all turned to see Bulma standing on the doorway. Bulma had her blue hair down to her shoulders. She had on a form fitting black blows showing her generous assets and her legs to the world. And over it, she wore a blue short-sleeve jacket with the capsule corps logo on its right hand; she also had on blue sandals.

"And you still went out with me." Yamcha countered. Bulma shook her head in disappointment at this statement.

"Sometimes I still wonder why." She muttered to herself. "Vegeta should be back anytime now seeing as the fuel would eventually finish."

CRASH!

"And there he is." Bulma said and watched as Yamcha dashed to see what made that noise and saw a rugged looking Vegeta with a smirk standing within a small crater he created as he landed.

"I'm back bitches!" Vegeta said and then looked at Yamcha. "And look, a chaperone here to greet me."

"My name is Yamcha!" Yamcha said, angry at the way he was insulted.

"Whatever." Vegeta said and walked past Yamcha and saw Bulma. "Woman, has Uzumaki arrived yet?"

"Why do you want to know, and where's the ship?" Bulma asked, looking around for her friend's pod.

"It's in a mountain, somewhere. I just came to get something to eat then have a proper bath." Vegeta said. "So you don't have to be scared about me attacking you anytime soon, besides, you're too weak to face me." He looked at Yamcha as he said that then back to Bulma with a raised eyebrow. "I'm waiting."

"You're not Naruto, so why should I follow your orders?" She asked.

"Because if you don't, I'll kill you and make sure Uzumaki cries at the sight of your corpse." Vegeta threatened and just as Yamcha was about to defend his friend, Vegeta shot a beam at his direction silencing him. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

A scared Bulma led the way and motioned for him to follow so he could do what he wanted and leave them in peace. Vegeta just followed her with a frown on his face as she led the way.

"He's gotten so strong!" Yamcha said as he punched the wall next to him in anger.

"We just have to wait for Naruto and Goku to arrive before we can make any harsh decisions." Krillin reasoned.

"But what if they aren't there to solve our problems?" Puar reasonably asked.

"Then we get stronger." Yamcha replied resolutely.

* * *

_In the outskirts of space_

* * *

"There it is." A voice said as it looked through the glass and saw the beautiful planet, earth, "The home of the brute who dared lay hands on my darling little angel."

"Yes daddy." A second voice said.

"What a pretty little pearl it is." His father continued. "What was it called, 'eiearth'?" He asked his son.

"It's called earth father." His son said.

"Really? But there's an 'A' in it." His father said, resting his head on his hand. "I'm just going to keep calling it eiearth."

"It doesn't really matter anyway, soon it would have a brand new name, vacant lot." His son said, glaring at the big planet as their ship drew in closer.

* * *

_On earth_

* * *

Walking out in a short-sleeved orange open shirt and white inner shirt and blue khaki slacks and orange boots was Vegeta with a scowl on his face at the amount of orange he was wearing.

"Whoa, there's way too much orange for you." Yamcha said.

"It looks alright on him, you have to admit." Oolong admitted and Krillin agreed.

"I don't care how good I lo-." Vegeta tried to say, but his eyes went wide and he punched the table in anger. "Damn that fool Kakarot."

"What?" Krillin asked.

"Don't you feel that, Kakarot never killed Frieza on Namek!" Vegeta replied.

"What do you mean didn't finish Frieza?" Yamcha shouted. "You mean he's here on earth?"

"Yes, and I'm not going to waste my time here and wait for him to come find us." Vegeta said and then with a burst of Ki, Vegeta left to face Frieza.

"Hey wait up!" Yamcha followed after the Saiyan, leaving Krillin and Bulma behind.

"Minato and Gohan are playing video games in the living room." Bulma said.

"I'll go warn them." Krillin said and went to the boys to warn them, Leaving Bulma alone with the animal friends.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

Walking along a snowy lane, two figures stopped and looked to the sky. The taller one spoke first breaking the silence.

"Chaozu, do you feel that?" He asked. "There are two enormous power levels approaching the planet."

The Pokémon spoke out of respect for his friend, "Yeah see, last time this happened, I blew myself up."

"Yeah I was gonna ask you to hold yourself on this one." His friend replied

* * *

_Along the ice valleys_

* * *

"GRAAAA!" A voice yelled as its owner destroyed an ice glacier. See, let it be known that there used to be good times when Piccolo loved the peace and quiet, but after he fused with his fellow Namekian, it just wasn't the same anymore because his fuse's voice could be heard from time to time. He wasn't questioned if he had some certain anger issues here and there.

_'See, now we just have to carve out an area and then we-. Do you feel that_?' Asked the voice in Piccolo's head and Piccolo looked to where the power was coming from with a surprised look on his face.

"Frieza?! Damn it!" Piccolo shouted.

* * *

_Back at the mansion_

* * *

Gohan and Minato left the mansion flying with their friend, Krillin. On the way, they spotted Vegeta and Yamcha ahead of them and trailed after. Moments later, all five fighters landed and started the waiting game.

"Alright, judging by how quickly his power level is closing in, he should be here soon." Vegeta concluded.

A chopper landed and Bulma stepped out of it, surprising her son who asked his question.

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

"Last time I didn't get to see what this Frieza looked like, I want to catch a glimpse of him this time." Bulma said with a wink to her son creating a tense silence around the area.

"We're gonna die aren't we?" Krillin suddenly asked out of the blue.

"No we're not." Tien said as he landed with Chaozu and then looked at Vegeta with a smirk.

Vegeta looked around. "Now all we need is the Namekian and we'll have the whole crew."

"I've been here the whole time actually." Piccolo suddenly said, making some people to jump in a bit of fright.

"What do you want, a medal?" Vegeta asked the Namekian who looked back at him. Piccolo ignored the jibe and felt out for Frieza's power level. He sensed it and looked at the direction he felt Frieza's power level.

"He's here!" Piccolo said and they all turned to see a space ship docking close to them.

They watched as it landed and Krillin couldn't help but ask. "Has anyone else noticed that there are two power levels in that ship?"

"Yeah, that's probably his dad." Vegeta said.

"He has a father?!" Yamcha shouted/asked in surprise.

"Makes sense," Piccolo said. "Everyone has a dad except me."

"Your dad's dead." Vegeta mocked.

"So is yours." Piccolo retorted.

"HA!"

"Does anyone else know exactly what we're doing here?" Gohan asked.

"You don't need Naruto or Kakarot. You have a bad ass Saiyan on your team as it is." Vegeta bragged.

"Yeah, the same Saiyan that got trounced by Frieza and Naruto." Piccolo said sarcastically, "Look at me, I'm basking in awe at your awesomeness."

"…Shut up."

"Why don't we hide our power levels and wait to see what happens since they can't pick up energies?" Minato suggested.

"Or take them by surprise?" Gohan suggested.

"…"

"I like that plan better." Krillin said and most around agreed with them. They all heard the hatch of the ship opening and saw a small group of soldiers march down the stairs followed by what looked like Frieza and an older and taller version of him in his first form.

"So this is earth," Frieza asked. "How… filthy." He drawled as he looked around smacking his metallic tail on the ground.

"*sigh* Why don't we just destroy the planet and be done with it?" his father asked.

"Daddy, I want to let the Saiyan see as I kill his friends and family." Frieza whined to his father.

"Okay, we wait." His father conceded.

One of Frieza's men jugged towards Frieza and stood at attention. "Lord Frieza, scouters picked up a high power level slightly above 1000 heading this way."

Frieza was about to answer when he heard footsteps and saw a silhouette walking his way. As the silhouette was walking, getting larger and larger, he was able to make out that the figure was a male and judging by the swinging tail, he was a pathetic Saiyan.

The figure was about average height, had a lean build and was light skinned in complexion. He had three whisker-like marks on each cheek and had black spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity. He wore a pair of red-orange martial arts Gi trousers that had a black stripe at the side from the waist to its feet covering a pair of blue sandals being held up by a red martial arts Gi belt similar to the one that filthy Saiyan that defeated him wore. He had on a long-sleeved open jacket with the same design as the trousers with a swirl on its shoulder; under the jacket, he had a dark blue V-neck shirt and for accessories, he had a diamond necklace around his neck.

What infuriated Frieza was the fact that this pathetic excuse of a monkey was about to open a bowl of what looked like noodles completely ignoring his presence so he decided to destroy the bowl with a finger beam and when the Saiyan looked at his direction, he knew he had his attention.

* * *

_With the others._

* * *

"Uh-oh." Bulma said, squinting her eyes at what she saw using the binoculars she had. Her sudden noise attracted the attention of the others.

"Uh-oh? What do you mean uh-oh? Who was that that just showed up?" Yamcha asked and he heard a gulp and turned to see Minato sweating, pulling the neck of his shirt. "Guys, what's wrong?"

Suddenly the whole area was covered in an intense pressure that had everyone except Frieza and his father shaking in his boots.

Minato gulped, "Um that feels like my dad." Minato spoke in fear and the other fighters looked to him and then Bulma for confirmation who just nodded and sighed as if it was something to expect.

"If that's Naruto then why is he so…" Krillin started, still scared to finish it.

"Angry?" Piccolo finished for him sweating under the pressure.

"Mom, did you happen to see dad anywhere near a bowl of ramen?" Minato asked his mother who nodded her head and he swallowed hard.

"What does ramen have to do with this?" Vegeta asked, pissed that Uzumaki had all this strength.

"Never get between Naruto and his ramen." Bulma said, "It's a catastrophe just waiting to happen."

The others decided that this was a lesson that they were going to take to their hearts after this incident.

* * *

_With Frieza_

* * *

"Hmm, he seems to be angry." Frieza noticed and snapped his fingers getting his men's attention. "Kill him, he bores me." He ordered his soldiers whom saluted him, hiding their fears and surrounding Naruto who was crossing his arms and reducing the Killer intent he emitted.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Naruto casually asked.

"By order of Lord Frieza yo- *crack*"

The soldier that was speaking had a brown tail wrapped around his neck holding his suddenly limping body in the air. This action caused mass hysteria among Frieza's soldiers and they started attacking Naruto with their weapons with Naruto standing there and taking them.

When the smoke cleared, they saw that they Naruto was still alive and well using the dead soldier as a shield judging from how the body was burnt.

Naruto used his tail and flung the body away while powering up a Rasengan and launched it at the body, causing it to spin on the air once contact was made before it blew up in the inside. Naruto looked at the soldiers who were still looking at the place where the body exploded. He burrowed in the earth and rose up behind the nearest soldier, cracking his neck before flashing in front of another soldier and drove a lightening powered fist through his lungs. Naruto saw the remaining soldiers try to attack him but with a cloud of smoke followed by slices, the soldiers lay dead on the floor except for one and you could see Naruto on one knee placing his sword back in its sheath before resealing it.

"You missed one." Frieza said as he stabbed the still alive failure through the chest and removed his hand effectively killing him.

"Thanks for that." Naruto thanked the creature as if it a fortuitous thing Frieza did for him.

"So who are you? I cannot specifically recall seeing you on Namek?" Frieza finally asked.

"I had no reason to be there." Naruto shrugged, "And its common courtesy to introduce yourself first."

"I am Lord Frieza and the gentleman beside me is my father, Lord Cold." Frieza introduced.

"Pleasure." Cold said.

"Charmed." Naruto replied. "So, you're 'Frieza'?" Naruto asked as he turned to face Frieza who chuckled.

"I see my reputation exceeds me." Frieza said, resting his face on his palm.

Naruto just shook his head. "The way my son described you is well…" He tried to say, looking Frieza up and down

Frieza sighed, "Well believe me I was once full flesh but the blasted Super Saiyan did this to me." Frieza growled.

"My poor boy was floating in space in pieces from the brute that did this to him," Cold said, "It took time but we were able to fix him."

"Now I'm here waiting to get revenge on the Saiyan that did this to me." Frieza said as he calmed his growing anger.

Naruto raised his eyebrow and couldn't help but ask, "Super Saiyan?"

"It was a golden monkey Saiyan by the name of Goku to be specific." Frieza clarified.

"Hmm well if it's a Super Saiyan you want, you're looking at one right now." Naruto hinted at himself with a smirk on his whiskered-face.

Frieza started to chuckle along with his father which grew into a full blown laughter. Naruto just smirked at their stupidity and started to gather energy and you could see that because the wind around him started to raise dramatically, forcing gravels of the ground, his hair to rise and his clothes to flutter.

"HA…" Naruto started to yell as his charge up increased, attracting Frieza's attention.

"What?!" Frieza said in surprise as he too started to feel the build-up in power along with his dad. Naruto ignored it and continued to build up his energy, causing the wind pressure to increase lifting up the dead bodies on the ground and you could feel a small quake starting to form.

* * *

_With the others_

* * *

Vegeta and Piccolo felt the build-up in power, and Gohan felt it to.

"That's, that's my dad!" Gohan exclaimed and Minato just looked at his friend with a deadpan expression.

"No, Gohan, if you listened to anything we said, you would know that it's MY dad." Minato said, causing Gohan to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry…" Gohan apologized for his mistake.

* * *

_With Naruto_

* * *

Naruto was emitting a red-orange flame like aura around his body while his hair that now looked spikier than before was glowing a bit before its glow reduced, changing the color of his hair to red-orange; his tail's color also changed from brown to gold. Naruto's green eyes were glaring at the now shaking Frieza.

"N-No, it can't be." Frieza stuttered and looked at his eyes, "T-Those eyes, they're the same as…" He thought back to the Super Saiyan that beat him using the same glare as this man. Frieza got angry and started to rise in the air, pointing to the sky as he gathered energy and focused it on his finger creating a mini sun-like energy ball 4 times as big as his death ball.

Frieza threw the ball at Naruto who stood there and let it engulf him, causing Frieza to calm down and land before walking to his father. Frieza stopped and look back as he felt his attack never struck home. In fact, he was surprised that it was wising from the earth so to speak.

Naruto lifted the ball over his head with his right hand and casually walked out of the crater with his sword unsealed on his left arm with a smirk. "Looks like I'm 'carrying the ball'."

Frieza looked on as Naruto said that. He just pointed his finger and shot a beam of energy at his energy ball destabilizing the attack causing it to explode directly over Naruto who just took it like a boss!

The explosion died down and a deep crater was in place of where Naruto was standing and no Naruto around.

"You nearly destroyed the planet." Frieza's father complained as he looked to his son.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away," Frieza said unapologetically, "It doesn't really matter though; our little Super Monkey problem is dead."

Naruto just stood on a mountain top behind Frieza crouching on one knee and then he quietly shot a fireball to the sky, creating thunder clouds above everybody. Naruto then gathered lightening chakra in the thunder clouds and aimed his hand to the sky using it as a receiver. As the connection was made, Naruto called out.

"Hey Frieza!"

"What?!" Frieza called out in surprise.

Naruto smirked, "They say thunder rarely strikes a person."

Frieza was just confused at what he said. "Hu-."

"…**Kirin.**"

As Naruto said that word, a lightening dragon emerged from the clouds and aimed straight at Frieza who jumped over it but wasn't able to dodge the incoming attack from Naruto who flash behind him, a red spinning ball of spiral energy on hand.

**"Katon: Akaakatorasengan (Fire style: Flaming Spiral Ball)!"**

The attack struck Frieza on his back as it was called and Frieza was too pre-occupied to dodge it so he was sent flying and spinning forward leaving a trail of flames behind. Frieza's insides where not only being torn but were burning as hot as the sun, so you can understand why he couldn't move but he didn't have time to think as the spinning ball expanded, creating more damage to his insides.

Naruto snapped his fingers and the ball exploded, taking Frieza with it and leaving nothing of his body as they were burnt to ash.

* * *

_The Z-warriors and Bulma_

* * *

"Frieza's dead." Krillin said, not believing what just happened.

"Yeah." Piccolo replied nonchalantly.

"I can't believe he's a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta growled at how Uzumaki seemed to overtake him. He remembered what he saw on Namek as well and growled out. "Damn it!"

"What's the matter? Naruto and Goku beat you on the transformation scale?" Tien mocked.

Vegeta just ignored him and with a burst of Ki, he left the others behind and took flight to confront Uzumaki after he was done with cold.

"Arrogant bastard." Yamcha said and with a burst of Ki, he followed behind Vegeta, "Come on, let's get a closer view."

The others took after Yamcha with Minato carrying Bulma piggyback-style since she couldn't fly.

* * *

_With Naruto_

* * *

"You killed my son." Cold said, looking at Naruto with a glare and then he quickly changed his attitude. "Well, you win some, you lose some."

Naruto just shook his head at this creature's attitude. "You're a pitiful excuse for fathers everywhere. I should know. I'm one."

"Oh you're a dad? Well then wher-. *gurgle*" Cold looked behind him to see Naruto sticking his hand in his back and looked in front to see the same hand come out of his chest. Naruto shocked his system with lightening chakra, freezing him before he had any retort and he removed his hand then used his unsheathe sword to slice him to pieces before rotating it twice and placing it back in the sheath with a click and as the click was heard, Cold's body scattered into tiny pieces falling to the floor with Naruto facing back from him walking away, aiming the ship they came with and sent an energy blast towards it exploding on contact and destroying the ship.

After a few steps, Naruto stopped and powered down before resealing his sword then tilted his head to the side closing his eyes and sighing in disappointment. "I sensed you the minute you landed on earth and know where you are so either you come out right now before I have to drag you out by force."

The figure was in shock at how easily he was spotted so he decided that he would listen to the man and appeared in front of Naruto who had a good look at what he wore and how he looked. The figure was as tall as Naruto and more slender. He had blue eyes and straight, light purple hair. His hair was cut short, only reaching the middle of his ears and had light tan skin color. He wore golden boots, gray pants, a black tank-top, and an indigo Capsule Corporation jacket. He also had a European broad sword hung over his shoulder.

The teenager scratched his head in embarrassment, something Naruto could asset to. "Sorry, I was actually hoping to face Frieza but then you had it all in the wraps." The teen said.

"It's okay, you could have stepped in though, I never really wanted to fight, and I just got back from learning how to control my rage." Naruto said, waving off the teen's worries.

As the teen was about to say something, they heard a greeting that Naruto was expecting.

"Hey Naruto!"

He looked up and saw Yamcha and the others heading his way. When he saw his wife and son heading this way, he had to smile remembering that it's been a year since he saw them both and from what he could tell, Minato grew a bit and his wife got hotter. He looked and saw Gohan had grown as well and he was happy for that. He was surprised when he saw Vegeta in front of him wearing his clothes with a scowl on his face crossing both arms over his chest.

"Well?" Vegeta asked or more like demanded.

Naruto raised his eyebrow, and was a bit surprised at how mellowed down he was since the last time they met. He had to ask, "I'm surprised Vegeta, what changed?"

Vegeta of course knew what he was talking about when he asked that and ignored answering the question. "I want to know your secret for becoming a Super Saiyan," He demanded. "And as the prince of all Saiyans, it's my right to know in order to become the strongest there is."

"How about you guys follow me, I'm waiting for the arrival of Son Goku who's bound to make touch down 3 hours from now." The teen said to everyone once they arrived and Naruto mentally thanked him for the distraction and after a burst of Ki, the teen left to where he knew Goku would land.

Naruto ignored Vegeta, infuriating the prince and looked to the others, "Well, you heard the teen, let's go," He said. "Besides I know he's not lying because I passed Goku's ship when getting here and believe me when say, you're all in for a wait."

Naruto followed the teen as he took flight causing the others to do the same. After moments of flying, they landed somewhere not too far from where the massacre took place and the teen took out a capsule from his bag and tossed it on the ground. The capsule then exploded and in its place was a small refrigerator and the teen knelt on one knee opening the fridge taking out a can of soda from it presenting it to the fighters and Bulma.

"Want a can?" he asked and Bulma accepted it. Seeing her example, Minato, Gohan and the others followed suit leaving Vegeta the only one without a drink.

Naruto walked to his wife and son and greeted. "Hey Guy's!"

Minato gave his dad a hug which he returned and he went to give Bulma a hug but Bulma had other plans and whispered to his ear.

"I'm really horny right now."

Naruto knew and looked at Piccolo who he knew was listening in on the conversation. Piccolo nodded and Naruto just grabbed his wife and disappeared in a flash.

Yamcha noticed and had to ask "Where did they go?"

"They'll be fine." Piccolo reassured them "At least they have something occupying them for the next three hours."

Gohan being the confused boy that he is asked the question "What are they doing?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." Piccolo said and Gohan accepted the answer.

The others had an idea of what was going on and decided that they kept quiet and minded their own business.

* * *

_With Naruto and Bulma_

* * *

Naruto and Bulma appeared in Naruto's cloaked ship and entered his sleeping chambers that had a bed that could take two people. Bulma saw this and tossed Naruto on the bed before straddling him and grabbing his chest.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this." She said lustfully.

Naruto sat up and grabbed her waist "Then why wait any longer?" he said then gave her a kiss filled with primal lust that Bulma gladly accepted. She was filling out all his body muscles under the shirt and tried to take them off. Naruto paused in his kiss and removed his jacket followed by his shirt and continued to kiss Bulma who just took off her jacket as well. Bulma started to grind her hip on Naruto's causing his dick to tighten his pants causing Bulma to smirk in the kiss.

Naruto growled as he tried to take off her blouse with little success so Bulma got off him and took it off giving him a little show at the same time. When it came off, she had on a pair of orange sports bra that hid her perfectly shaped D-cup breasts and panties that were over her full hips. She took off the bra revealing her perky breast and round nipple and went to Naruto helping him take off his trousers.

When the trousers were off, she saw the bulge in his boxers and freed his dick from his prison smacking her on the face before she grabbed it and rubbed it tenderly on the side of her face with a smile.

"Mummy's missed you so much." She said to the dick as if she was talking to a child.

Naruto just laughed and leaned on the bed as he felt Bulma engulf his entire length in her mouth and started to suck it while moving her head up and down playing with his balls. Naruto just sighed in pleasure and placed his right palm on her head causing her to go faster. He felt himself about to come when Bulma stopped what she was doing and as he was about to protest, he felt his dick being covered by her breast before she started to move them up and down along the shaft.

Naruto didn't have time to warn him as he felt himself release in her mouth and she gratefully collected her reward lake an eager child. When she was done, she straddled Naruto's lap and ground Naruto's penis back to life causing him to grin.

"You really can't wait huh?" He asked. And Bulma smacked his chest before sliding her panties a bit and aiming his dick at her wet glistering pussy and engulfing him in one go.

One could hear the sound of grunts and moans from a mile away especially if that person is an annoyed Namekian with a curious voice in his head.

* * *

_Two hours forty-five minutes later_

* * *

'_So tell me again how humans mate' _Nail asked in Piccolo's head.

'_Shut up'_ an annoyed Piccolo replied.

Beep.

"Alright guys, Goku should be landing any moment now." The teen said as he checked his watch.

"Wow, time flies when you're having fun." A male voice said and they all turned to see Naruto and a brightly glowing Bulma that just arrived.

"Have a good time?" Piccolo asked.

"Yup," Naruto replied "thanks for covering for us."

"It was no problem." Piccolo said.

"So sensei, how was your trip?" Gohan asked after moments of silence.

"Well, it was o-*CRASH!*" Naruto was interrupted as something crash landed and created a large crater. They all looked into the crater and saw a small pod in the middle of it. The hatch opened and they saw a hand followed by its owner.

They except Naruto, Piccolo and Vegeta cheered loudly as Goku got out from the ship and flew to greet them.

"Hi guys." Goku greeted.

"Goku!"

"You're back."

"What took you?"

More and more questions were asked as he landed in front of them with a smile on his face. He looked around and asked "So who beat Frieza?"

"I did." Naruto said and Goku was surprised.

"Wow, and so easily." Goku was surprised "It took me becoming a Super Saiyan to beat him."

"Well I was a Super Saiyan when I killed him so that's something we have in common." Naruto said surprising Goku.

"You're a Super Saiyan?!" Goku asked.

"As much as I like to have you guys continue this conversation, time isn't on my side." The teen interrupted "So if its okay with both of you, I'd like to take this conversation somewhere else." He said and pointed to a direction and flew of motioning for them to follow.

"We'll be back guys." Naruto said before he took off after the teen.

"Just wait a bit more." Goku added and followed them.

* * *

_With the teen_

* * *

As they landed away from prying ears, the teen looked at both fighters with a serious expression on his face.

"I think it's time to introduce myself." The teen started "I'm Trunks, and I'm from the future."

"And thus the bombshell has been dropped." Naruto stated as he heard the teens introduction.

It looks like trouble looms ahead waiting to bear its fang for the Z fighters. What mysteries does this mysterious teen have and why did he travel back in time? Find out next time on Dragon… Ball… Z.

* * *

**A.N There's the next update, longer than most because its an introduction to a new saga. I am now taking a break from writing and will update the next chapter later. I hope you all like it.**

**There's a poll on my profile and I'm eager to see the results of the vote.**

**Power levels**

**Goku – 3, 000, 000.**

**Goku SSJ – 150, 000, 000.**

**Gohan – 600, 000.**

**Piccolo – 1, 500, 000.**

**Naruto – 3, 500, 000.**

**Naruto Oozoru – 35, 000, 000.**

**Naruto SSJ – 175, 000, 000.**

**Minato – 700, 000.**

**Trunks – 2, 600, 000.**

**SSJ Trunks – 130, 000, 000.**

**Vegeta – 2, 000, 000.**

**Frieza – 140, 000, 000.**

**Cold – 150, 000, 000.**

**Tien – 150, 000.**

**Yamcha – 100, 000.**

**Chaozu – 35, 000.**

**Krillin – 90, 000.**

**I hope these power levels satisfy you guys. This is Uzumaki-Son Naruto Signing off.**

**Peace.**

**More reviews = Better chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N It has been pointed out to me that power levels are useless once the Super Saiyan /barrier has been breached so from here on out I'll leave their power levels to your imaginations.**

**To be honest, I wanted Trunks to be Vegeta and Bulma's child from the future, it still can be possible using a theory that I and I'm sure quite a number of authors use but for the sake of the readers, he remains as Naruto's son and Minato's younger brother.**

**Trunks' history is pretty much the same as canon with key differences once Naruto stepped into the equation and you'll have to find out how Naruto faired in Trunk's timeline.**

**To understand more about the DBZ timelines (though I would have explained it myself) go to wiki/Alternate_Timeline**

**I would like to reveal more about Trunks but you have to read to find out more :p.**

**I'd also like to thank leader of monkeys' and sinofdisaster for helping me BETA this work so for you guys, please enjoy!**

**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.**

* * *

**Last time on Dragon Ball Z…**

_As they landed away from prying ears, the teen looked at both fighters with a serious expression on his face._

_"I think it's time to introduce myself." The teen started, "I'm Trunks, and I'm from the future."_

_"And thus the bombshell has been dropped." Naruto stated as he heard the teen's introduction._

_It looked like trouble loomed ahead waiting to bear its fang for the Z fighters. What mysteries does this mysterious teen have and why did he travel back in time?_

**Find out right here on Dragon Ball Z…**

* * *

**[Instrumentals]**

**Hikaru Kumo wo Tsukinuke FURAI AWEI (FURAI AWEI)**

**Karadajuu ni Hirogaru PANORAMA**

**Kao wo Kerareta Chikyuu ga Okotte (Okotte)**

**Kazan wo Bakuhatsu Saseru**

**Toketa Hokkyoku (Koori) no Naka ni**

**Kyouryuu ga Itara Tamanori Shikomitai ne**

**CHARA HECCHARA**

**Nani ga Okite mo Kibun wa Henoheno KAPPA**

**CHARA HECCHARA**

**Mune ga PACHIPACHI suru hodo**

**Sawagu Genki Dama...**

**CHARA HECCHARA**

**Atama Karappo no Hou ga Yume Tsumekomeru**

**CHARA HECCHARA**

**Egao URUTORA ZETTO de**

**Kyou mo AIYAIYAIYAIYAI**

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Wish Made, The Sucker Returns.**

* * *

As Trunks laid down the bombshell on his fellow Saiyan warriors, Naruto and Goku where thinking along the lines of what could have possibly gone bad for the young teen to arrive but Naruto decided to think further.

'_His eyes and hair style seemed almost like Bulma's, if the Capsule Corp logo along with the familiar scent I have on him was anything to go by_…' Naruto thought with narrowed eyes.

The teen noticed it and was slightly nervous, but ignored it and honed in on Goku who was looking at him with a curious expression on his face. Trunks spoke to Goku, "From the descriptions I've heard, you must be Son Goku." He said.

Goku nodded in acceptance "Hi."

The teen then looked at Naruto, "Would you mind? I need to do something with Goku a little bit." He asked and Naruto waved him off, which Trunks appreciated. He looked back at Goku and asked, "I heard that you were a Super Saiyan, can you show me?"

Goku rubbed his chin in thought, "Well, I don't really know you, but what the heck." He said with a shrug then faced the ten fully and with a burst of Ki, Goku's hair was standing up straight spikier than before with 5 spiky bangs along his forehead. The color of his hair changed from black to Golden yellow and he was emitting a golden yellow flame like aura around his body. His eyes also changed from its normal black orbs to jade green adding the seriousness to his face along with a smirk.

Trunks was impressed, "Now that you've shown me yours, lemme show you mine." He said and with a similar burst, his hair style was similar to Goku's in every way and the aura he gave was just as strong.

"Wow, you're a Super Saiyan too!" Goku exclaimed, "It took Krillin dying for me to become one." Then he got serious and asked, "Did something happen to Krillin?"

Trunks started to attack Goku with slices from his sword in all directions with an impressive amount of strength and speed but Goku was faster and stronger as he blocked each strike with an enhanced Ki-finger effortlessly.

As Trunks paused, dumfounded at how easily he was countered, but Goku had to ask, "Seriously, did something happen to Krillin?"

Trunks powered down and spun his sword before sheathing it in an impressive feat performed recently by Naruto. He smiled at Goku and Naruto just looked more interested at this development increasing his suspicions, "It's just like my mom said," Goku powered down and let the teenage Saiyan continue, "You're absolutely amazing Goku, she also said how Naruto was stronger than you and from what I've seen, well you get the jest."

"So your mom thinks Naruto's stronger than me?" Goku wondered and looked to Naruto who shrugged in response. "Wanna spar later?"

"Sure."

"Anyways…" Trunks interrupted, "Now I know that I can reveal to you both my secret."

Here Naruto and Goku started paying attention and had to wait for Trunks to continue. "3 years from now, on the 12th of May at approximately 10am, on an island 9 miles out of south city, two creatures will appear; a pair of man-made monstrosities half human, half machine crafted by a mad scientist from the red ribbon army."

"Androids?" Naruto asked Goku who nodded.

"Androids."

"Actually, the technical term is cyborgs." Trunks said, interrupting them both again. "Look, my point is they are dangerous each of them on their own dwarf even Frieza in strength."

"And…" Goku asked still unsure of what to do.

"And they kill everyone, as in Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, Chaozu and Yamcha. Minato dies five years later and Gohan follows in another fifteen." Trunks explained.

"Wait, what about me and Naruto?" Goku asked.

"My-. I mean Naruto doesn't even make it to the fight as he was the first that was targeted." Trunks quickly corrected.

"But I'm sure that with my strength, I would have been able to do something." Naruto said after moments of silence.

"Lemmie rephrase that, Goku, you and Naruto don't even make it to the fight, both of you were suffering from a virus that was newly introduced." Trunks said then he looked at Naruto, "Apparently, both of you die of a similar yet different virus, where Naruto's one was worse than yours Goku; in Naruto's case, he was too weak to fight because his advanced healing drained his energy and the androids used that vulnerability to kill you."

"So the disease indirectly led to my death?" Naruto stated.

"You could say that." Trunks replied.

"But what caused it, the virus?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know, my mother didn't have time to check your body before it was blown up for the cause in order to create the cure unlike she did for Goku." Trunks picked up a vial from his pocket and handed it to Goku who accepted it graciously and told him, "You die of a severe heart virus that was newly introduced and unlike Naruto who has advanced healing powers, you don't increase your chances of never being wished back by the dragon balls that were dead in my time because of the death of Piccolo."

"That's a shame, I'm sure I would have loved to fight the androids." Goku said then asked a question that was bothering him. "You said your mother knows me. I am curious though, do I know her?"

"Umm, there might be a chance that I might not be born but if my theory is correct, then I shouldn't worry about it." Trunks said then he looked at Naruto, "My mother's name is Bulma and from the look on your faces, I can tell you know who my father is." Naruto smiled and placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Thank you for coming back to the past to warn us of this threat kid, I'm sure that if you didn't, well it would be your situation all over again." Naruto said, "I'm proud to see how strong you've gotten, if you want, you could stay here and train with me and your brother to be strong enough to kill the androids back in your time."

Trunks was happy that his father was proud of him but sad that he had to decline his father's offer, "I'm sorry about this dad but I need to go back to the future to check how mum is doing. I can't help but worry about her especially in this time of need." He then gave his father a hug that Naruto graciously returned, "It was nice getting to see you for the first time and I'm proud to be your son."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Goku asked.

"Yes, but I'll be back so you won't have to worry." Trunks said as he let go of his father and looked at him with a sad smile. "I'm sorry for not being able to help you dad, I wished mom and I tried harder to save you."

Naruto waved him off, "Don't worry about it. I have a plan that will help me and Goku out." He said, "And I'm sure that you and your mother tried your best." He then put his hands in his pockets, "Tell your mom I'll always love her and you too."

Trunks nodded and flew to his ship after waving goodbye to his father and Goku. Just as he left, all their friends and families came over to greet them.

"What's all that about?" Yamcha asked as he got there.

"You guys! Androids!" Goku shouted, catching their attentions.

"And?" Krillin asked.

"… On Mar-."

"May."

"Twenty…"

"Twelfth."

"May twelfth, at 10pm…"

"Am."

"Am, 9 miles…"

"9 miles."

"9 miles off north…"

"South."

"South city." Goku finally said after a lot of error corrections by Naruto. "Two androids on May 12th will appear at 10am 9 miles of south city."

"In three years I heard everything." Piccolo completed for Goku and Naruto nodded in appreciation, tired of correcting Goku.

"According to the kid, we all die to these androids in the future. We have three years to train before they arrive." Naruto said, crossing his arms together.

"Well maybe they'll kill all of you but I'm not afraid of two tin cans." Vegeta informed, "By the time they'll show up, I'll crush them without a thought and then we'll see-."

"Oh hey Vegeta! Nice outfit." Goku interrupted.

They heard an engine noise and looked up to see a ship taking off. Trunks looked down from his ship.

'_Well, it's time for me to leave, I'll see you all again in three years in your time.'_ Trunks thought then he looked at his father, '_Dad, I hope to get to know you more.'_Then he looked to his brother and continued,_'Brother, I promise to get strong enough to save you this time_.'

Trunks faded with his ship as he waved them goodbye.

"By the way, I can teleport." Goku suddenly said.

"What?" Krillin asked.

"Yup." Goku said as he disappeared and appeared wearing a pair of glasses.

"Hey, those are master Roshi's glasses." Gohan pointed out.

"Isn't he at the other side of the world?" Minato asked.

"Yup, I just have to imagine the place and pop, I'm there." Goku said then looked at Naruto, "Maybe we'll have a race to see who's faster."

"In 6 months' time, let's all meet in the look out. I have an idea that might help." Naruto said.

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"Don't worry, just trust me and meet me in the lookout then at the meantime, I'll train Minato and you and Piccolo do the same with Gohan." Naruto said and without any further explanation, he flashed to Minato and Bulma and grabbed their shoulders and flashed to his house to spend some time with his family.

"Well you heard the man, let's meet back up in the lookout after 6 months of training and hear what he's come up with." Goku said as he clapped both palms together and everybody agreed and took off with a burst of Ki. Vegeta knew he had no business doing this but he wanted to hear what Uzumaki planned so he could prove his superiority by telling him how much that plan sucked.

Little did Vegeta know, he was going to get a lesson in humility one way or another.

* * *

_Later_

* * *

The fighters had gone their separate ways after Naruto's announcement. Goku and Piccolo left with Gohan to Chi-Chi's house where Goku had to get permission from his wife to train his son but it didn't go like he expected.

"Over my god Damn Body!" Chi-Chi angrily yelled out to her idiot of a husband.

"Aw c'mon Chichi-." Goku tried to say, but was rudely interrupted.

"Don't you 'c'mon Chi-Chi' me!" She angrily retorted, "You're gone off in god knows how long, refuse to let the dragon wish you back and the first thing you ask for when you get back is, 'Oh hey Chi-Chi! Mind if I take our baby boy to go train to fight some monster robots'?!'" Chi-Chi was up in his face as she yelled that last part.

"Androi-." Goku tried to correct.

"The answer is NO!" she finally answered.

"But Chi-Chi…" Goku tried to console as he raised his hand wanting to pat her on the back, "Be a pal *SMACK! CRASH!*" Goku was looking dumfounded at the hole he created from simply patting Chi-Chi on her back. He saw his wife had crashed into a tree breaking it in half and was sort of scared of what was going to happen if it weren't for his son's quick thinking.

"Dad run!"

"Wha…"

"The worst she could do is ground me now RUN!"

Yes, things were usual in the Son family-residence.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

Block, deflect duck.

"Stand still!" Vegeta yelled as he tried to hit Naruto who was deflecting and blocking all attacks sent his way by the angry prince in the Gravity room under 350 times earth gravity while Minato was trying to stand up from the pressure on his back.

"You need to calm down Vegeta, all this anger isn't going to get you anywhere." Naruto recommended as he caught a fist from Vegeta who was growling at being easily beaten in this amount of Gravity.

"I will not be defeated by the likes of a low-class warrior like you!" Vegeta yelled out and jumped back cupping his hands together as he gathered energy in them, "Gyarikku Hō (Garlick Gun)!" He yelled and launched a pink beam at Naruto under the intense gravity which was an impressive feat on its own and Naruto knew that he could just easily dodge it but his son was behind him so he raised his palm and coated it with an impressive amount of chakra stopping the attack's advance.

Naruto flashed behind Vegeta leaving a streak of yellow light on his previous spot and a momentarily stunned Vegeta who was too pressed to dodge the incoming attack on his person.

**"Rasengan!"**

A spiral blue spinning orb was what attacked Vegeta sending him spinning forward to the wall in front of him with his insides grinding in pain from the attack. Vegeta managed to pick himself up from the wall and caught a Senzu bean sent his way by Naruto who was feeling generous. He ate it and not only did his wounds heal, he felt stronger.

Naruto noticed this and got into his fighting stance for round two of the fight that was about to start.

While his father and Vegeta were sparring in this intense gravity, Minato was using all of his strength to stand straight up in the chamber. Right now, he was able to stand on two legs but not completely straight and he knew that if he got that, he would be able to move to the next step.

* * *

_With Piccolo_

* * *

Piccolo and Goku were attacking Gohan with some of their strength and Gohan was trying his best to dodge all attacks being sent his way by both parties, but it was not meant to be as he was hit and sent flying backwards and landed on the edge of the mountain with a large thud before the edge broke off and dropped to the snowy ground below with Gohan on top of it.

"He needs to learn how to dodge." Piccolo said as he was standing beside Goku at the edge of the mountain looking at Gohan.

"I know, we're working on that." Goku said.

And thus the fighters trained and trained as much as they could within 6 months and at the end of it, they gathered in the lookout as per Naruto's instructions looking at all seven dragon balls in front of them before looking back at Naruto with a curious expression.

"I thought we were going to fight the androids." Goku asked his friend who smiled.

"We are. I'm going to wish for something else that's going to help us along the road." Naruto said.

"Well get on with it." Vegeta rudely interrupted, forcing Naruto to lose his smile and sigh before he started to chant.

"Arise Shenron and grant my wish!" Naruto said. After a while, he sky turned dark and cracks of thunder could be heard before a humming noise coming from the seven glowing Dragon Balls.

Suddenly in a flash of yellow light, a long green dragon with antlers and red glowing eyes appeared in front of the group of fighters and in its ominous voice, it spoke out to them.

"You have gathered the seven dragon balls… State your two wishes and it shall be granted."

"Shenron! I wish for Tsunade Senju to be brought back to life and transported here to the lookout." Naruto spoke and some people were confused.

"Who's Tsunad-." Krillin tried to say, but was interrupted by the Dragon as his eyes glowed.

**"State your second wish…" **Shenron said as he did as asked. The others looked around.

"I don't see anyth-." Yamcha tried to say, but was interrupted by a female voice.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!" They turned and saw something that stunned them momentarily. Well Yamcha and Krillin who were sporting huge nose bleeds on their faces and what caused this reaction? Well you could tell by the way the female looked. Standing in front of them was a blond female with a huge set of bust and a perfect hour-glass figure that intimidated Bulma a bit. She had a diamond shape on her forehead, blue pants, a shirt vest, a green coat with the kanji for gamble in a red circle, brown eyes, and sandals with low heels looking at them with an irritated scowl on her face.

They were too preoccupied with her and vice-versa that they didn't hear the second wish being made until the dragon spoke.

**"Your wish has been granted; until the next summoning…"** It said and it glowed a brilliant yellow before shooting to the star and the seven dragon balls flew in separate directions, causing the sky to change back to its natural color.

"Hey, what gives?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah Naruto, you could have waited for us to hear what the second wish was." Krillin said something that caught Tsunade's attention.

"Naruto, as in Uzumaki Naruto?" Tsunade asked, catching Krillin's attention who nodded and pointed to Naruto who smiled and waved at her.

"Hey Baa-chan!" He greeted. Now that threw the gathered audience in a loop because they didn't see any old lady around but what surprised them was the appearance of an office desk that was launched at Naruto who after years of torment from her knew when to dodge it. And dodging he did.

"What the hell Brat! I thought I said stop calling me that!" Tsunade yelled at Naruto who scratched his head in embarrassment at this, "And how the hell are you still alive when I saw you die? And where am I?" Tsunade looked around wildly asking questions upon questions.

"Easy there Baa-chan, now how've you been?" Naruto asked.

"Dead." Tsunade deadpanned

"Yeah well anyways…" Naruto started as he got everybody's attention "It's time for the reason why I actually wished you back." He said and as he looked around he continued "Tsunade here is going to be a really big help against the android."

"I'm sorry the what?" Tsunade asked but as Naruto replied, Vegeta rudely interrupted by a dry laugh that got Tsunade pissed.

"You think this blond bimbo can handle herself in a fight?" he continued to chuckle then leaned back as he avoided a stapler sent this way.

"I'm guessing that you're some sort of big shot prince that thinks the world revolves around him." As Tsunade got the response she wanted from Naruto which was a nod, she pointed to the open area on the lookout "You and me right now." She said and she held out one finger with her other hand on her hip, "And I'll use one finger to beat out the huge ego in your system."

Vegeta scowled at being mocked "Fine, but don't come crying to me when you lose bitch." He said causing Tsunade to twitch as they both walked to the open area with the others watching.

"Vegeta should have kept his mouth shut." Naruto said causing the others to look at him in confusion "I've been at the other end at that finger and believe me when I say that he'll regret it."

* * *

_With Vegeta and Tsunade_

* * *

"Ready to lose bitch?" Vegeta taunted as he got into his fighting stance.

"I'm a Sanin and the Gondiame Hokage of my village, I don't respond to childish taunts like that." Tsunade replied.

"But for you to be brought back to life means that you're that pathetic at defending your village." Vegeta responded to Tsunade who just looked at him. She then removed her jacket and let the wind blow it into Naruto's direction before taking her fighting stance.

"I changed my mind, I'm going to bash that skull open and crush your peanut brain to bits." She responded making the audience wince at the insult and Vegeta glare at the princess.

"Enough!" Vegeta ordered before he appeared in front of Tsunade ready to throw a punch that Tsunade saw coming causing her to lean casually to the side counting a miss for Vegeta. She caught the outstretched arm and squeezed it cracking a few bones forcing him too wince before letting him go and flicking his forehead sending the prince flying to the other side of the 'ring'.

The audience was surprised at this.

"How did she do that?" Yamcha asked and he looked at Naruto who shrugged and tapped his nose and spoke in a sage like manner,

"Ancient ninja secret." Bulma giggled at his cheek and the others chuckled forcing Yamcha to turn with a huff.

* * *

_Back to the fight_

* * *

Vegeta got up with a huff and held his head that was hurt. He winced and shook it off before glaring at the blonde bimbo in his front. And with a deafening roar, he charged at the blonde with all his speed before appearing in front of her ready to throw a punch.

Tsunade saw this coming and tried to block but Vegeta smirked in his mind as he expected this sort of reaction from her so he disappeared and appeared behind her surprising her giving him the opening to punch her back painfully before appearing on her side while she was holding her hurting back in pain and kicked it before grabbing her hair and slamming it on the ground repeatedly drawing blood on her face.

Tsunade had enough and surprisingly found herself healing at an alarming rate. She grabbed Vegeta's hand and twisted it before punching him in the gut forcing him to spit out blood on her face. Tsunade then grabbed his hair and brought his face to her knee injuring him maybe till the verge of unconsciousness but Vegeta's skull was tougher than that so as she was about to attack him again, he placed his hand on her stomach with a smirk.

"Eat this bitch!" he fired a beam at the surprised Tsunade sending her flying backwards until she used a considerable amount of strength to push the beam off her panting.

"Not bad," Tsunade commented while still panting "For a kid."

Vegeta glared "Not bad yourself, for an old lady." He taunted.

"That's it!" Tsunade had enough at the old lady comment and weaved through hand signs before stopping at the ram sign **"Ninpo: ****Sōzō Saisei (Ninja art: Mitotic Regeneration!)" **

Tsunade's internal injures healed as her body was emmiting a red outline and energy was being released from her forehead. For some reason, the effects of this technique worked better than before and she felt stronger and faster. After the seals that appeared on her body disappeared, she smirked and flexed her fist "Don't know what happened, but this works better than before." She said and she appeared in front of Vegeta fist raised adding more than enough Chakra to knock him out.

Vegeta looked at her and scoffed, wincing a bit from the previous injuries that have not healed completely. He caught the incoming fist with his right hand but that proved to be a mistake as his bone shattered in that arm.

"AARRRRRGGGGHH!" He screamed holding his broken hand on one knee. He was too distracted at the pain to see the other coming.

"Later bitch!" Tsunade yelled before punching his skull sending him flying back knocking the prince out completely. She exhaled and retracted her stretched hand and flicked her hair before creating a clone to tend to the knocked out Saiyan.

* * *

_With the others_

* * *

"Vegeta just lost…" Krillin started.

"…To the newbie" Yamcha finished both stunned at this.

"I wonder how a sparring match turned out to be this brutal." Piccolo amused that a female beat the _all mighty _Prince of all Saiyans.

"Leave it to Vegeta to take things to the next level." Gohan commented causing chuckles all over.

"I just hope she doesn't teach Chi-Chi any of that." Goku said scratching his head scared of what might happen if Chi-Chi and her met.

As Tsunade arrived, Naruto got their attention again "Okay now that we've seen her in combat, its time for me to actually reveal why she is here." Naruto said not in the least bit concerned at how strong she'd gotten.

"Yes, you said you were going to explain that." Bulma said.

Naruto nodded and got serious "Now as we know from the kid that arrived 6 months ago, we all die at the hands of the androids in the future but what we never said was that Goku and I were the first ones to die…" He explained.

"What?" Gohan asked, surprised as he looked to his dad who waved of his worries.

"But you guys are the strongest amongst us." Minato tried to reason.

"But even the strongest can fall to the inner workings of a virus." Naruto solemnly said "Apparently, thanks to my healing ability, I survive my virus but since Goku doesn't have the luxury, he dies." Naruto looked around then to Tsunade who was confused "Even if I do survive, I become too weak to fight because my healing ability drained my energy and the androids capitalize on that."

"Bummer…" Yamcha said scratching his head.

"You still haven't gotten to the point." Piccolo said.

Naruto nodded and continued while looking at Tsunade "The Senzu beans die out in the future even if they did, they won't work on us so I proposed an alternative." He said and he saw Tsunade's eyes widen in understanding.

"You need a medic just as skilled in the battle field as she is in the medical area." Tsunade said "Can't say I'm not flattered."

"Love you too Baa-chan." Naruto said "But yes that's the reason." He paused for the dramatic effect "Tsunade here is going to be that Medic."

And the reactions, well read on to find out.

* * *

**A.N Tsunade is stronger than Vegeta, how? Well that's my secret but part of the reason as you saw was that she trained in the other-world with Grand Kai unlike Naruto and Goku. She was sent there after she was killed (I'll explain all the missing points in the extra chapter.)**

**Tsunade is going to reduce the risk of death should the beans be un-available when ever needed and she will have help.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter, review and you get the next.**

**In other news, to those that don't know, I have a new story posted on my profile, I think some of you will like it and if you want me to continue it or wish to help me, PM me or tell me in the review section of the story. **

**Peace.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N I took time out of my project to write down this chapter so I hope you like it and I hope you realize what Tsunade's appearance in this story means so I don't have to write it.**

**Some of you wanted the power levels written, I'll do that in the next chapter because I'll need to set them up with everything that's happened so far.**

**Naruto's second wish for Tsunade is a secret to you guy but I do like the guess games you are playing and one of you got the first part, she now has her youth retained and will have a similar longevity as the Saiyans, but that's only one part of the wish, I won't tell you the other two parts.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

_Three years later_

* * *

It's been three years since Tsunade appeared and since then, she'd been briefed about the situation by Naruto (No pun intended). She at first wanted to refuse but after seeing Naruto's point and being introduced to his wife and son, she just had to accept to help.

Minato was at first cautious of Tsunade but accepted her as Bulma did, since then, she'd been leaving in in their house until Naruto bought a house for her. Vegeta was also being annoying to keep around so he bought a house for Vegeta creating a dent in his account so he had to recover it by winning two Martial arts Tournaments, something that Tsunade warned him against because she told him to rest. She found out from a medical report that he was exposed to something new and asked him if he recalled anytime if something happened to him. He thought back to what could have caused this and then went to his ship and brought out a plant that he brought from Asgard where he trained. She insulted him at how immature he was and made a remedy form her knowledge and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto knew that wishing back Tsunade was a good idea since he was able to find out what was suddenly wrong with him. She also healed Goku from the early signs of his own virus, something Chi-Chi was grateful for; well that, and the fact that she didn't have to pay money for treatment. She immediately demanded for Tsunade to teach her the secret to her medical skills but Tsunade humbly declined explaining that she can't take any more apprentices after what the last three did back home. A dejected Chi-Chi agreed and went back to fussing over Gohan now that Goku was all better.

Happy times were brought into the Uzumaki residence as Bulma gave birth to a baby boy and Naruto decided to name him Trunks. Minato was excited that he had a little brother and promised to take care of him if his father wasn't able to so he trained harder than before, determined to spar in the gravity chamber in 380 times earth gravity. At first it was difficult to stand and move in the chamber but he was able to get it down because of the previous training in 350 times earth gravity. His father could be demanding but it was worth it at the end because he felt lighter and stronger so he upgraded it, gradually rising to 400 times earth gravity. He was also able to improve his dragon force mode and was able to make it last for 30 minutes but he was planning on increasing the length. He also came up with more attacks. His father, proud of his progress thought him the Rasenshuriken and since his element was the exact opposite of wind, well the probability of mastering it was low so he decided to come up with his own elemental Rasengan.

With the son family, Gohan was also getting stronger under the tutelage of Piccolo, Goku and a clone of Naruto. Right now, he was faster than he was at Namek and was able to dodge most attacks because of the harsh training that he received. He frequently sparred with his friend Minato and was surprised at how strong he's gotten and was determined to close the gap between them upping his training with his sensei's. He now knew the Kamehameha wave, a signature his father uses and the special beam cannon. Naruto wanted to teach him the Rasengan but he declined saying that a move like that should be a family signature, he would come up with his own techniques. He also brushed up with his chakra training. He was able to master the Shushin like Minato did and was able to move almost as fast as his father when using the instant transmission and decided that he would not learn Jutsu that much because he was more of a fist to fist type of fighter. He also got a little training in the gravity chamber but since he just started, he started with 170 times earth gravity and moved to 200; he doesn't use the chamber that often but he does brush up on his skills there once in a while.

The Z warriors each got stronger in order to face the new threat and thus were excited. Gohan and Minato like their fathers before them became Super Saiyans; Minato's was through intense training in the gravity room plus the anger and frustration of being too weak to protect his family and friends like his father (in his opinion since his father was always throwing him around like a rag doll) and for Gohan, Naruto decided to help with that one by placing him under a Genjutsu of Gohan's family being killed by the Uchiha and him being weak to stop him.

Each of the Z warriors have finished their training and it was the morning of the day Future Trunks warned them about and they were on their way to an area close to south city, each of them using different routes to their destination to wait for the androids reign of terror to start.

They landed on a mountain above south city all of them including Minato and Gohan sporting similar Gi in the colors orange and blue; well all except for Tien who wore something else entirely.

"So guys, how was training?" Tien asked his fellow fighters as they landed.

"It was awesome, I think were more than ready to handle whatever the androids have for us." Goku said and the others agreed with him.

As Naruto landed, Goku saw him and greeted both him and Minato who were wearing the same Gi as he was only a long sleeve shirt instead of a short-sleeve. Gohan went to greet his best friend who also eagerly returned the greeting and they started to talk about strategies on how the androids would be taken out.

"Hey guys!" they looked up to see Bulma and Yajirobe in a chopper, Bulma holding a bundle in her hands and those that didn't know were surprised when they saw a baby in it.

"Bulma, you had another kid?" Krillin asked.

"Yup, it was getting lonely in the house so I decided why not?" She replied.

"You're not supposed to be here." A voice from behind them said and they all turned to see an angry Tsunade holding a bag of beans on her left hand glaring at the woman who pouted.

"I'm perfectly fine and able to move. Apart from Trunks, I don't see any reason for me not to be here." Bulma argued "Besides, there's no one to take care of Trunks no matter how much I wanted him to stay at home."

Tsunade sighed and threw the bag of beans to Naruto who caught it and walked over to Bulma holding out her hands requesting for Trunks. "I'll take care of him since I'm not doing any fighting." She said and Bulma handed the baby over to the medic who started making cooing noises at him earning a giggle every now and then.

"So… Trunks huh" Yamcha said jealous for the umpteenth time Naruto got his hands on the beauty that was Bulma.

"I decided to let Bulma name him since I was the one that named our first kid." Naruto said as he palmed Minato's head who was at his father's side with his friends.

"So Minato, how does it feel to be an older brother?" Gohan asked a bit curious and Minato had to sign here.

"Exhausting…" Minato said.

"You're only saying that cuz you have to change his diaper every time." Naruto mocked earning a giggle from the rest of the crew.

"Why doesn't Bulma handle it?" Goku asked.

"It gives Minato a sense of responsibility." Bulma said.

"Not that he didn't have any to begin with." Naruto added immediately and Goku agreed with this logic.

"Well, I'm off." Yajirobe called out and walked his vehicle.

"Lemmie hitch a ride with you." Tsunade said as she followed the fat man into his ride.

"Take care of Trunks." Bulma called out as they saw the ship leave the mountain that was until it exploded a few feet away causing the fighters to freeze in their tracks. Naruto flew to catch his baby and Tsunade before they fell to the ground. Why Tsunade never wanted to learn how to fly was beyond him.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked Tsunade who nodded and thanked him for his help before getting up.

"The attack came from the city." Yamcha growled out.

"But it's only 9:30 am!" Minato pointed out.

"Doesn't matter." Naruto said "They attacked Trunks, a baby, they will pay." He ended as he walked to the edge of the cliff. He threw the bean to his wife who caught it and looked to the fighters and ordered for Minato and Gohan to remain here until they call them.

"Why can't we feel them out?" Krillin asked confused as he tried to search for the androids energy.

"Probably because they are machines, they don't have life energy." Naruto said as he remembered the fight he had with an android before and remembered something important "They can also absorb energy through their arms. I don't know if the doctor upgraded them but we have to be careful when using energy attacks on them."

The others nodded and Piccolo came out with a conclusion on the search method "So we spread out and search every inch of this city. Any one that spots out anything out of the ordinary, raise your energy to signal the others of your location." Piccolo explained.

"Ready?" Goku said as he walked next to Naruto with a serious expression.

"Let's go!" Naruto said and they all jumped down the cliff and in a burst of Ki, they all flew to different directions starting the city-wide search of the androids while Gohan stayed behind.

It was time to draw those pests out and get rid of them.

* * *

**[Instrumentals]**

**Hikaru Kumo wo Tsukinuke FURAI AWEI (FURAI AWEI)**

**Karadajuu ni Hirogaru PANORAMA**

**Kao wo Kerareta Chikyuu ga Okotte (Okotte)**

**Kazan wo Bakuhatsu Saseru**

**Toketa Hokkyoku (Koori) no Naka ni**

**Kyouryuu ga Itara Tamanori Shikomitai ne**

**CHARA HECCHARA**

**Nani ga Okite mo Kibun wa Henoheno KAPPA**

**CHARA HECCHARA**

**Mune ga PACHIPACHI suru hodo**

**Sawagu Genki Dama...**

**CHARA HECCHARA**

**Atama Karappo no Hou ga Yume Tsumekomeru**

**CHARA HECCHARA**

**Egao URUTORA ZETTO de**

**Kyou mo AIYAIYAIYAIYAI SUPAKINGU!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Androids; Rise up and Conquer!**

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

The unsuspecting citizens of south city were going on their normal daily routine, completely oblivious to what was going around them, and the only odd thing was the attack on the sky and the trail of smoke that followed.

"What the heck was that?" One citizen said to his friend that was beside him.

"I don't know, I think it was a terrorist attack." The second citizen said.

"You always think it's a terrorist attack." The first one said then he looked behind him to see two people behind him "What do you think inconspicuous old man and guy?"

The shorter one walked forward and attacked the man that was talking with a head-butt followed by a punch to his friend that knocked them both out.

The older man was standing in front of an angry driver who was honking his horn trying to call him as he was inspecting the shorter one's work.

"Hey, get out of the way! People are trying to work." The driver yelled.

The old man walked and stabbed the engine of the car with his hand before dragging it out scaring the driver with the show of strength. He then dropped the engine and walked to the door of the car and grabbed the driver by his neck and pulled him up through the roof of the car making the driver wince in pain.

A woman that saw the display screamed in terror alerting any and every one she could that was close by.

_Meanwhile_

Yamcha that was in the area heard the scream and was silently praying to himself that the other Z warriors heard it.

"Huh?" Yamcha thought as he paused his search _oh man, that was close! I sure hope someone else heard it right? _The female screamed again confirming Yamcha's decision _This isn't fair!_

He went around the corner and peaked from the side of the wall. He saw an injured knocked out man on the ground _oh God, oh man, oh geese _he looked and saw more dead bodies _oh crap!_

Meanwhile, as Yamcha was busy looking for the androids, the old man and his accomplice were on the air looking down on him as if he were some insect that were to be crushed beneath their shoes.

"19, Scan identification now." The old man ordered the one known now as #19.

"Yes 20." The shorter one said "Scanning… scanning… scan complete." It said in a computerized voice.

"Details." The old man known as #20 demanded.

"Black spikey hair, higher than average power level, Orange jumpsuit conclusion: Son Goku 95%" #19 concluded.

"I don't remember him having a scar…" #20 said.

"…87%" #19 said moments later.

"Close enough." 20 said unaware of what the Goku look alike was thinking.

_I am totally in over my head here, _"Maybe I should call for help." Yamcha declared after looking left and right a bit more searching for the androids. "No, no that's exactly what they'll expect, isn't that right inconspicuous old-"he tried to say to the old man and fat man behind him but said old man seized his face covering his mouth with a hard grip silencing him breaking some bones in the process completely ignoring the truck heading their way that made a turn creating an accident alerting some of the fighters close by.

20 wasn't aware of the attention he brought to himself or he didn't care because right now, he was enjoying the energy he was draining from the Goku look-alike who looked like he was struggling.

"Yamcha, really?" a voice said nearby causing the old man to look at the 5 new arrivals and his companion was getting every information on them.

"Son Goku… 100 percent." 19 said catching his companion's attention.

"Looks like this body proved to be worthless after all." The old man said before stabbing through Yamcha's chest with his hand and tossed the body to the floor ignoring the gaping hole and the blood pouring out of it.

"Yamcha!" Krillin cried seeing his friend die.

"Krillin, take him to Tsunade now!" Naruto ordered and Krillin accepted and quickly picked up Yamcha's body and flew him to safety.

"Makes me wonder what would have happened if Naruto didn't wish the medic from his world, seeing the hole on his chest." Goku wondered.

"You would have been on the death bed right now and Naruto would be too weak to fight." Piccolo said while ignoring his friend's stupidity.

"So then, you two must be the androids." Naruto said.

"What?" 20 asked, surprised at the knowledge of their existence "How did you know we were androids?!"

"Scanning Probabilities… Scanning, scanning," 19 said "Processing complete, they are Psychic; 92.4%."

"Psychic eh?" 20 asked "Well then, bet you won't expect this!" he then fired lasers at the buildings around them causing then to blow up or catch fire creating smoke around them that was until Naruto gave him a round-house kick to the face removing the androids hat from his head. "I see that you have discovered the off switch of my ocular lasers is in my cheek, but you are too late; everyone in the city have been reduced to ash…" 20 gloated.

"I'm pretty sure you-"Goku tried to point out.

"Yes, Everyone." Piccolo hissed out stopping Goku from saying something stupid with his mouth.

"You monster!" Tien insulted.

"We really should move this though," Naruto said "Hey Piccolo, know any good wastelands around here?"

"Why are you asking me?" Piccolo asked.

"You know why." Minato said.

"Northwest, 100 miles…" Piccolo said.

"Let's go!" Naruto ordered and took off.

"Hey you stupid robots, guess you can't catch us!" Minato taunted angering the old man as he took off in flight after his father. The two androids followed after.

* * *

_One flight later_

* * *

The fighters landed in the wasteland with the Z-warriors and Androids facing each other, the z-warriors had an eager expression on their face while the androids had an emotionless face waiting for something to happen.

"So which one of you blasted that ship from the sky earlier?" Minato asked wanting to know who to attack first.

"Not that it matters to us, but I ordered 19 here to do the jo-"20 tried to say but was interrupted as Minato Sunshined to their position and punched the shorter android in the gut sending it flying away from its companion.

"My baby brother just got born recently and was on that plane." Minato calmly said to the old man before appearing in front of the fat android that was about to get up from the attack only to receive another blow to its face sending it flying to another direction with Minato flying after closely.

"Wow, Minato looks pissed." Krillin pointed out.

"I would have done it myself if he didn't attack because don't forget, Trunks is my son too." Naruto said happy seeing his son trash around the android.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Minato got stronger than before and faster." An impressed Goku said glad that his son was friends with Minato at the moment.

"Well, when you have access to a gravity chamber and have a father that's willing to drive you to the ground while training, you've seen the result." Naruto said.

"If you think that the brat can win against my creation, then you are sorely mistaken weaklings." 20 said "19! Return fire this instant!"

19 heard the order as he was getting trashed by Minato and followed it. Minato was too preoccupied in finishing the android that he didn't hear the order from the other android until the one he was beating grabbed his hand and held him up high stopping his advance. He suddenly felt his power drain and before he could ponder it, he was punched on the face before his face was grabbed and kneed on.

19 smirked as he started his brutal beating on the green haired brat. He felt a sense of satisfaction and arrogance seeing blood come out from the child's face. He even felt stronger as he was draining the energy via contact and knew that he would son have to end this boy's life. As he was about to end the downed boy, his hand was caught by the brat before he was punched away from him.

Minato that was on one knee looked up at the android with his bloody face and wiped the blood of his mouth and knew at the moment, he was not strong enough to beat the machine in this form though he had to wonder how strong the android was for him to have to force him to go to the next level.

"Let's kick it up a notch shall we?" Minato said and he stood up fully before standing in the horse stance gathering up his energy for what he was about to do.

_With the others_

"What is going on?" 20 demanded in anger seeing the rise in power level on his computers coming from the green haired boy. "My computers never calculated the risk of such a dramatic increase in power!"

"Well, looks like Minato decided to stop holding back." Piccolo said.

"Guy's, what's going on?" Chaozu asked.

"Minato's a Super Saiyan." Goku said bringing surprised looks on the faces of Tien, Krillin and Chaozu as they were the only ones that didn't know that.

"What?!" Krillin shouted.

"I thought that only you and Naruto were the only Super Saiyans around." Tien pointed out.

"Nope, I decided to help Minato become a Super Saiyan since I was one and I extended my help to Gohan as well." Naruto said further shocking the three.

"Please let's watch as Minato trashes around the android like it's a toy beneath his feet." Piccolo said.

"If you think that that small boy will beat 19, than you're surely mistaken." 20 said but was interrupted at the release of energy from the fight area and turned around to see something that stunned him momentarily.

_With Minato_

Minato was generating a golden flame-like aura around him. His clothes took a brighter shade of orange and blue and his hair was defying gravity as it was pointed up and spikey. It also changed from its marine green color to an eerie gold with 3 bangs framing his face. He had that classical Saiyan smirk on his face and the green eyes just screamed arrogance a bit. He took his fighting stance and flew forward appearing in front of the android that was about to attack him giving it a punch to the stomach before following it up with a kick.

The android stumbled back a bit from the blows sent to its way before regaining its balance and sending a right-handed punch to the boy who caught it with his palm before squeezing it and using his other hand to cut off the arm he was currently holding. Minato looked at the arm on his hand before throwing it away and as he was about to attack the android, he was grabbed on and felt his energy starting to drain.

"So you like to drain energy?" Minato asked "I would love to give you more, but it seems your sessions have expired. Please try again later." And with that, Minato charged up a Rasengan on his unoccupied arm grinding it in the androids gut forcing it to release its hold as it screamed in pain before Minato added Ki to it and firing the Rasengan away from him in turn pushing the android back before it exploded later. Minato, impressed with his work flew to the others with a satisfied look on his face.

* * *

_With the others_

* * *

"Looks like your creation failed." Piccolo commented to the old man who was shocked that his android failed a simple task.

"How is this possible?" 20 asked still trying to come to grips that his creation was defeated.

"Oh that's easy," Naruto said before he flashed in front of the remaining android "hard work and a lot of juice." He said before punching 20 snapping his head back about to fly off but Naruto wasn't done as he grabbed the android from the air and slammed him on the ground before he removed its left hand with a hard stomp to the ground causing 20 to scream in pain.

As Naruto was about to continue the attack, him and everybody else were interrupted by the high power level approaching their way.

"Well looks like I'm a little late to the party." A voice said and they all turned to see Vegeta looking down at them with a smirk on his face.

"Why are you late?" Piccolo asked the Saiyan Prince with a frown.

"Gotta do some last minute training," Vegeta said "and it now seems that Kakarot and Uzumaki aren't the only Super Saiyans in town."

"Um duh, both their kids are." Tien pointed out.

"Yeah, in fact, you just missed Minato here going Super Saiyan to beat the fat android to nothingness."

Vegeta was pissed that two brats, brats of two clowns upped him in this race but he relented from arguing "No matter, now where's the android?" he asked looking for who they were fighting.

"Well that's easy, Naruto was about to finish him before you came, isn't that right Naruto?" Goku said looking to Naruto who had a sheepish expression on his face.

"Don't tell me you let it get away…" Piccolo sighed out.

"I was distracted with Vegeta's power level all right? Don't blame me, blame him." Naruto said.

"Now we have to search the entire landscape for the android." Piccolo said.

"Whatever." Vegeta said "And what does he look like?"

POOF

"He looks like this," Naruto said as he was disguised as 20 and everyone wanted to attack him but he held out his hands in surrender "easy there, it's me *POOF* it's just a disguise, see?" Naruto said as he turned back to himself.

"So, I just have to look for an old man?" Vegeta said and he floated "Worthless…" he took off to search for the old man in question.

"So if we find him, we alert the others?" Piccolo asked and everybody nodded in agreement but as they were about to take off, Naruto got their attention.

"Do you guys feel that?" He asked and they were all confused but sharpened their senses and felt what Naruto was referring to.

"Hey Guys!" a voice yelled and they looked to see Gohan carrying Bulma with him on the air.

"Bulma? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked his wife as she was dropped on the ground. Bulma waved off his concerns with her answers,

"I'm just here to see the Androids." She said.

"Well you're too late, Minato beat one while the other got away thanks to a certain Saiyan prince." Piccolo said and Bulma pouted and looked to Naruto,

"Could you at least transform into the one that escaped? I'm a genius in machines, I could come up with a way to deactivate them." She said and Naruto Henged into the android in question.

"Hmm that's weird." Bulma mumbled as she got a look at the android.

"What's weird about him?" Piccolo asked confused at what she was referring to.

"This isn't an android. It's a scientist that specializes in Mechanics and Robotics, he was pretty popular among other scientists." She explained and seeing their confused looks, she elaborated "His name is Dr. Gero, he has a lab around the northern mountains surrounding North city."

"So we head to the lab?" Naruto asked the crew.

"Yup, that's where he most likely is heading since the mountains aren't far from here and we can't sense him." Piccolo said.

"Then we have a plan." Goku said then turned to Bulma "Thanks for the help Bulma, its really appreciated but I think it's time Minato took you home because we don't know when the android will strike you down because he has no energy to sense."

Bulma although wanted to protest but after a moment of thought and a look from Naruto, she nodded and Minato came to her picking her up Bridal style "I'll see you guys later." He said and he took off with a burst of Ki heading to see Tsunade before going home because his mother just told him to.

"Now that Gohan's here to take Minato's place, you all know the plan." Goku said after the couple left.

"We head for the mountains in search of Gero's base and finish him before he calls for back up?" Krillin asked and Goku along with Naruto nodded.

"Right, let's go!" Naruto said and with a burst of Ki, they took off to the Northern Mountains in search of the lab and Gero unaware of the extra set of ear that was listening in on their conversation.

It would be a long day in hell before he let those pests near his lab.

* * *

**A.N This chapter felt rushed to me, and to those that think it felt rushed, I apologize for that.**

**I had Minato and Gohan become Super Saiyans early because well let's face it, with a gravity room that's accessible to anyone as long as its owner (Naruto) is willing to share it would do wonders to a Saiyan who abuses the Zenkai ability in this case, Minato, Goku, Naruto and maybe Gohan; and I say abuse because of the intensity of their training. Also with Naruto's Genjutsu, I almost find it impossible for at least Minato not to become a Super Saiyan.**

**Yay! Little Trunks is born into the Family and Minato has a little brother to take care off. I would imagine how pissed he would be if someone threatened to kill him and his mother, that's why I had him face 19, Not Goku or Vegeta and Naruto being his father had a say in beating up whoever ordered the action so I had him face 20.**

**Vegeta could have arrived sooner but he had to do some last minute training and he paid the consequence of this now he is left with nothing to fight as his Saiyan blood is lusting for a fight so he will do anything in his power to get the fight he deserves because he's the Saiyan Prince (This sentence didn't make any sense to me at all).**

**I hope you all liked the new chapter and now that I made the Z fighters stronger, I have to make the enemies stronger as well, enemies like 17, 18, and cell to make this story awesome and not one-sided. I hope you also liked the small fight scene between Minato and 19.**

**For those that don't know, I have a story in my profile, Naruto: The comfort of life? It's a Naruto/Ben 10 cross that starts with a twin Naruto story. I hope you guys like it, its three chapters in already and I have Ideas for Alien force and Ultimate alien (that I might skip). **

**If you will, please review so that it can inspire me to write the next chapters of both stories.**


	12. New Crossover

The crossover is up, so check my profile page; I hope you like it enough for me to continue.


	13. That dreaded authors note

**Hello all, I know that you like this story that is why it pains me not to update this story. Before you all think that I abandoned this story, I didn't, I'm just focusing on my latest cross. When I finish the entire first part of the story, I will have the mindset needed to focus on this story but for now, I ask that you please be patient with me while I try to work. As for my other Naruto DBZ cross, It has been adopted but the adopter hasn't posted it yet and when that's done, I'll let you know so for the meantime, I hope you all will enjoy my Naruto/Ben 10 cross as it's rated the second most liked story in the Naruto/Ben 10 category with Kyubi16 directly above me in the Mature section. I even saw a challenge that somewhat interested me but I need to focus on one story at a time. **

**As for my Naruto/One piece cross, consider it a story up for adoption as it is a challenge idea that I came up with. I might post up more and change the title to something better. Right now, I'm sorta into Harry Potter stories but for the life of me I cant write a single one, but dont worry, Just because Im into reading it doesn't mean I will write it yet but when I do I will let you know. Did you know that there's a new show called Avengers Assemble, part of Marvel universe? my kid brother likes it and it takes place one year after the original avengers assemble movie so anyone else interested in that or writing stories should tune in to Disney XD.**

**Again, I apologize for not updating this story yet but I ask of you to please be patient and just keep favoring this story, who knows, the more the ratings go up, the more I might consider to update it sooner than expected.**


End file.
